


Mechanical Bull [LARRY STYLINSON]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottomlouis, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parrots, Polski | Polish, Rich Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Shy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, mpreglouis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Louis Tomlinson jest zorganizowany i oddany pracy w sekretariacie firmy lotniczej Styles Corporation. Kiedy prototyp nowego samolotu zostaje uszkodzony w tajemniczy sposób i nie może przejść zaplanowanych testów, wszyscy uważają, że to sabotaż. Louis podejrzewa Edwarda, nowego mechanika, i postanawia na własną rękę przeprowadzić śledztwo. Szybko okazuje się, że Edward nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje…





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę mnie nie było, ale już jestem.
> 
> Także ten tego.
> 
> Miłej lektury Państwu życzę. I Wesołych Świąt Wielkanocnych też.

 

Louis Tomlinson był spóźniony do pracy już ponad godzinę. Od rana wszystko leciało mu z rąk. Musiał uprzątnąć wodę wyciekającą z pralki, a kiedy się ubierał, urwał guzik od swoich ulubionych spodni. Na koniec zapodział gdzieś kluczyki od samochodu. Dysząc, wbiegł do biura Styles Corporation z rozwianymi włosami i w koszuli poplamionej pitą w gorączkowym pośpiechu kawą.

Wysoki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna wyszedł zza zakrętu korytarza, trzymając w dłoni napełniony kubek. Chłopak zderzył się z nadchodzącym, upadł na plecy i z przerażeniem obserwował, jak naczynie wolno szybuje w powietrzu, a jego zawartość wylewa się na dywan, na stojącego mężczyznę oraz na jego i tak już zmaltretowaną koszulę.

Louis usiadł, szybko podniósł z podłogi modne, połyskujące drucianą oprawką okulary i założył je na nos, by lepiej widzieć. Spojrzał z rezygnacją na milczącego, nieco ponurego mężczyznę w szarym kombinezonie.

– Nie zapłaciłem w terminie rachunku za telefon – powiedział bez związku – A ci od telefonów mają już swoje sposoby. Wyleją ci wodę z pralki, urwą guzik, wychlapią kawę i postawią na drodze kogoś nieznajomego.

Obcy uniósł brwi. Zdecydowanie był ideałem męskiej urody. Bardziej wyglądał na modela niż na mechanika, choć kombinezon, który nosił, nie pozostawiał cienia wątpliwości co do jego profesji. Zielone  oczy mierzyły sylwetkę chłopaka z uwagą, połączoną z zaciekawieniem. Lekki uśmiech zmącił kamienne rysy. Louis spojrzał na jego wydatne usta  i przypomniał sobie, jak niegdyś uczęszczał na kurs rysunku i spędzał długie godziny na studiowaniu najróżniejszych typów urody. Oczywiście było to dawno, zanim proza życia zmusiła go do przyjęcia posady w Styles Corporation.

Ponieważ nieznajomy nie odezwał się ani nie wyciągnął dłoni, Louis wstał z podłogi, spoglądając z niesmakiem na rozlaną po dywanie kawę. Przygładził dłonią rozwichrzone włosy.

– Przepraszam, że wpadłem na pana. Nie chciałem. Nie wiem, co powinienem teraz zrobić – westchnął – Najlepiej będzie, jak już sobie pójdę.

– Ile masz lat? – spytał nagle mężczyzna. Mówił bardzo głębokim, miękkim głosem.

– Dwadzieścia cztery – odparł, zaskoczony tym pytaniem – Ale zwykle doskonale daję sobie radę – dodał.

– Od jak dawna tu pracujesz? – spytał, patrząc nieco podejrzliwie.

– Od trzech miesięcy. To znaczy... w tym nowym budynku. Dla firmy pracuję już od pół roku.

Powinien dodać, że od śmierci rodziców. Nie uczynił tego.

– Wybrano mnie z działu wysyłek, żebym zastąpił jedną z sekretarek. Jestem łatwy. Och... chciałem powiedzieć, że z łatwością radzę sobie z komputerem. Boże... Czy nie powinienem znaleźć gdzieś trochę piasku i przysypać ten dywan, nim ktokolwiek zobaczy?

– Zawiadom sprzątaczy. Za to im płacą. A sam wracaj do pracy. Styles nie znosi lenistwa. Tak słyszałem – dodał chłodnym tonem.

Louis westchnął.

– On chyba nikogo nie lubi. Nigdy tu nawet nie zajrzał, to cud, że ten koncern w ogóle działa.

Krzaczaste brwi powędrowały w górę.

– Naprawdę? Myślałem, że ma tu swój gabinet.

– Wszyscy tak przypuszczali. Trzy miesiące temu przeniesiono nas ze starego biurowca i zwiększono liczbę pracowników. Głównie sekretarek. Nawet osobista sekretarka pana Stylesa, Eleanor, jest nowa. Nikt więc nie wie, jak on wygląda. Eleanor przyjmuje zlecenia od wiceprezesa do spraw produkcji, który jest kimś w rodzaju zastępcy szefa.

Zniżył głos, przysuwając się.

– Podejrzewamy, że Styles przebrał się za ten wielki fotel w sali konferencyjnej.

– Zdumiewające –  nieznajomy pokręcił głową –  Zupełnie jakby szef był jedynie tworem czyjejś wyobraźni! – na jego twarzy znów pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

 Louis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto często się śmieje. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, o władczej postawie, mocno zarysowanej szczęce i głęboko osadzonych, zielonych  oczach. Miał kręcone, gęste ciemne włosy. Louis zaczął się zastanawiać się, jak wygląda reszta jego ciała. Po chwili zdziwiła go własna ciekawość. Alfy rzadko zwracały na niego uwagę, nawet gdy, tak jak dziś, miał na sobie ubrania warte ponad tysiąc funtów.

– Jesteś tu nowy? – spytał nieśmiało, nieświadomie przechodząc na „ty", tak jak nieznajomy zwracał się do niego – Pracujesz jako mechanik? – dodał, poprawiając zsuwające się okulary. Cholera, dlaczego wybrał tak beznadziejne oprawki? W ogóle nie powinien ich nosić. Gdyby tylko był piękny i seksowny…

– Można przyjąć, że jestem nowy – odburknął – A ponieważ noszę kombinezon mechanika, reszty możesz domyślić się sam.

– Więc pracujesz przy nowym projekcie odrzutowca! – zawołał podekscytowany Tomlinson, lekko zdziwiony jego zmieszaniem.

– Tak – mruknął niechętnie – Wiesz coś o tym?

– Niewiele – westchnął – Nikt nie rozumie, dlaczego praca idzie tak ciężko. Specjaliści opracowali kosztowny projekt, który miał według nich poprawić stary projekt Stylesa. Lecz lot próbny zakończył się fiaskiem. Kiepska sprawa, szczególnie, że w Cowell Aviation tylko czekają na naszą porażkę.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, słysząc nazwę konkurencyjnej firmy.

– Na ich miejscu nie liczyłbym na to – powiedział chłodno – Nie zamierzasz dzisiaj pracować?

 Louis zarumienił się lekko. W głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiewał ton rozkazu. Musiał być przyzwyczajony do wydawania poleceń. Na pewno był żonaty i miał dzieci. W jego wieku… _Ciekawe, ile ma lat?_ Spojrzał szybko w jego stronę, podnosząc torebkę i kubek po kawie. Trzydzieści pięć, może trochę więcej. Miał kilka siwych włosów i parę zmarszczek.

– Jestem Louis – powiedział. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, spoglądając zza szkieł okularów. Chciałby umieć mówić tak gładko jak Eleanor – A ty jak masz na imię?

– Edward – mruknął – Przepraszam. Nie mogę się spóźnić.

 _Edward_. Nie wyglądał na Edwarda. Tomlinson patrzył, jak odchodził. _Pociągający_. Czuł, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Nigdy dotąd nie rozmawiał tak szczerze. Na dodatek spytał go o imię. To już szczyt odwagi.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może nie jest z nim tak źle, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Może…

Była zadowolony, że zdecydował się pozostać w Manchesterze. Co prawda, jego nowy znajomy wyglądał na niezbyt zainteresowanego kontynuowaniem znajomości, ale Louis nie był tym zaskoczony. To chyba przez te okulary. Niestety, gdyby ich nie nosił, prawdopodobnie próbowałby rozmawiać z wieszakiem lub drzewem w parku. Był krótkowidzem.

Niemal bez tchu wpadł w drzwi gabinetu Liama Payne’a i zajął miejsce za biurkiem. Rzucił okiem na telefon. Linia była zajęta. Dzięki Bogu. Payne rozmawiał w swoim pokoju. Może nie zauważył jego spóźnienia. Chwycił słuchawkę drugiego aparatu i połączył się z pokojem sprzątaczy.

– Ktoś rozlał kawę na dywan leżący przy wejściu na drugie piętro – powiedział, starając się nadać głosowi najbardziej niewinne brzmienie – Czy moglibyście się tym zająć?

Z drugiej strony dobiegło ciężkie westchnienie.

– Czy to pan, panie Tomlinson?

Przełknął ślinę.

– Tak.

– Załatwione – padła sucha odpowiedź – Znowu się pan spóźnił?

Louis poczuł, że się rumieni.

– Wyciekła mi woda z pralki.

– Ostatnim razem – mruknął męski głos – Na dywanie był koktajl truskawkowy…

– Przepraszam – jęknął – Ciąży nade mną klątwa. W poprzednim wcieleniu byłem psychopatą i mordowałem ludzi toporem.

– Bez obaw, usuniemy wszystkie plamy. I dziękujemy za czekoladki, które przywiózł pan z Doncaster – dodał głos  – Wszystkim bardzo smakowały.

 Louis uśmiechnął się smutno. Przez parę dni był w rodzinnym mieście, aby dopilnować sprzedaży domu rodziców – ostatniej rzeczy, jaka łączyła go z dawnym życiem. Planowali przeprowadzić się razem z nim do Manchesteru, ale tuż przed wyjazdem zginęli w wypadku. Tomlinson uznał, że trzeba zacząć wszystko od nowa. Za pieniądze ze spadku wynajął dwupoziomowe mieszkanie. Ponieważ pracował w Styles Corporation, nie musiał się martwić o codzienne wydatki. Dobrze, że pomyślał o tych czekoladkach.

– Dziękuję – odłożył słuchawkę i ponownie spojrzał na swą koszulę. Powinna być jasnoniebieska. Tych plam niczym się nie da usunąć.

– Aaa, jest już pan – odezwał się z uśmiechem Payne, stojąc w drzwiach gabinetu – Chciałbym podyktować pismo.

– Tak jest – chwycił notes i ołówek – Przepraszam. Spóźniłem się  i wylałem kawę… Wszystko tak się poplątało…

– Nie ma sprawy – odparł łagodnie mężczyzna – Proszę ze mną.

Podyktował mu kilka listów; wszystkie związane były z nowym projektem odrzutowca. Louis nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na treść tych dokumentów, bo zawierały szereg mało zrozumiałych terminów technicznych. Payne kilkakrotnie musiał literować co trudniejsze zwroty, lecz nigdy nie tracił cierpliwości.

Powiadano, że gdy Harry Styles wpadał we wściekłość, ryczał jak zraniony niedźwiedź. Ale on był potwornie bogaty, a na dodatek przejawiał zgoła samobójcze instynkty i uczestniczył w najrozmaitszych niebezpiecznych przedsięwzięciach. Teraz przebywał w Rio de Janerio. Podobno w ten sposób próbował ukoić ból po śmierci matki. Pani Styles zginęła w wypadku samochodowym podczas podróży po Europie. Mówiono, że teraz lepiej nie jeździć z nim samochodem.

Payne skończył dyktować i Louis wrócił do biurka, by przepisać wszystko na komputerze. Kiedy skończył, była już pora lunchu. Szef wyszedł, więc Louis przez chwilę nie miał nic do roboty. Zwykle o dwunastej wychodził na lunch, lecz dziś czuł się winny z powodu spóźnienia. Poszedł więc jedynie do bufetu, kupił sobie wodę mineralną i kanapkę, po czym usiadł samotnie przy oknie. Kończył właśnie pić, gdy jego nowy znajomy zajął miejsce opodal i otworzył pudełko z drugim śniadaniem.

Louis bezwiednie obserwował mechanika. Był taki duży. Zwykle nie interesował się mężczyznami, a już tym bardziej nie gapił się na nich podczas posiłku. Lecz on był taki... pociągający. Bardzo pociągający. Chłopak westchnął, gdy  Edward popatrzył w górę i pochwycił jego spojrzenie. Błysnął gniewnie oczyma. Tomlinson zarumienił się i szybko zerknął w stronę okna. Głupia sprawa. Przez ten nawał pracy sam już nie wiedział, co robić. Skończył napój, zabrał butelkę i przechodząc posłał mechanikowi  przelotny uśmiech. Miało to znaczyć „przepraszam", lecz mężczyzna odpowiedział jeszcze jednym gniewnym łypnięciem. Chwilę później skierował wzrok na kubek z kawą, zupełnie ignorując obecność chłopaka. Daszek czapki zasłonił mu twarz. Louis poczuł się nieswojo. Wrócił do sekretariatu.

Payne prowadził  długą dyskusję z  kilkoma  przedstawicielami  zarządu. Gdy wyszli, w zamyśleniu krążył po gabinecie.

– Czy coś się stało, proszę pana? – spytał Louis.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

– Słucham? Och, nie. Nie kłopocz się tym. Niewielki problem. Rano przyjdzie inspektor z ministerstwa. Czy mógłbyś się nie spóźnić?

– Czy to ma związek z modernizacją odrzutowca?

Payne uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Obawiam się, że tak. Możemy mieć kłopoty, jeśli wtrącą się przedstawiciele departamentu lotnictwa.

Tomlinson skinął głową. Chwilę później mężczyzna opuścił biuro.

 Sprawdzanie korespondencji zajęło Louisowi czas aż do szóstej trzydzieści. Gdy wyłączył komputer i podniósł się zza biurka, większość pokoi była już pusta. Idąc korytarzem, usłyszał głos dobiegający z gabinetu Stylesa.

Nie mógł rozróżnić słów, ale ktoś mówił głośno, natarczywym tonem; prawdopodobnie rozmawiał przez telefon. Louis zastanawiał się, czy to nie tajemniczy Harry Styles. Może powrócił z Rio wcześniej, niż zamierzał? Louis postanowił, że rano zapyta o to Eleanor. Oddalił się prędko, nie chcąc być przyłapanym na podsłuchiwaniu pod drzwiami gabinetu szefa.

Dzień był prawdziwie wiosenny. Trawnik przed budynkiem pokrył się świeżą zielenią, na drzewach widniały pierwsze pąki. Parking był niemal pusty. Poza poobijanym, czerwonym dostawczakiem stał tam jedynie mały żółty volkswagen Louisa. Oba samochody czasy świetności miały już poza sobą. Jego garbus czasem spisywał się doskonale, ale tylko czasem.

Z głębokim westchnieniem zasiadł za kierownicą. Męczący dzień dobiegał końca. Przekręcił kluczyk i włączył zapłon. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

– Och nie, proszę! – jęknął chłopak – Tylko nie dzisiaj!

Wysiadł, otworzył pokrywkę maski i uklęknął, żeby lepiej widzieć niewielki silnik. Dostrzegł przyczynę swoich kłopotów – przeżarty kwasem kabel akumulatora. Zastanawiał się, czy uderzenie butem odblokuje zakleszczoną obejmę.

Nagle zobaczył olbrzymiego mechanika, stojącego w pobliżu i taksującego go wzrokiem. Zwrócił twarz w jego stronę, lecz nim Louis zdołał coś powiedzieć, mężczyzna podszedł bliżej.

– Czy to nie nazbyt oczywiste? – spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem – Najpierw wylewasz na mnie kawę. Potem twój samochód psuje się w sąsiedztwie mojego.

 _Jego samochód?_ _Co za koszmarny dzień!_ Facet na pewno myśli, że Louis próbuje zwróci ć na siebie uwagę. Z drugiej strony, wszystko na to wskazywało. Przecież nie wiedział, jaki Tomlinson jest naprawdę. I do tego gapił się na niego w bufecie.

– W porządku – powiedział szybko – Poradzę sobie.

– Dlaczego go po prostu nie uruchomisz? – spytał kpiąco brunet, krzyżując ramiona na potężnej piersi – I wiedz na przyszłość, że nie dam się złapać. Nie muszę uganiać się za omegami oraz nie chcę, byś czyhał cały dzień na mnie. Jasne?

Louis poczuł napływające mu do oczu łzy. Zatrzepotał powiekami, wstał z kolan i spojrzał rozżalonym wzrokiem. Od śmierci rodziców był mniej odporny na przykrości losu.

– Wiem, że masz prawo mnie podejrzewać – powiedział cicho – Ale się mylisz. Nie próbowałem cię… poderwać. Rano wpadłem na ciebie przypadkowo. Teraz mam kłopot z akumulatorem, który już dawno powinien być naprawiony, ale nigdy nie miałem na to czasu. Wszystko, co chcę teraz zrobić, to uderzyć butem w odpowiednie miejsce i odjechać. Nie fatyguj się dalszą rozmową.

Trzęsącymi się ze zdenerwowania dłońmi zdjął buta i zdecydowanym ruchem uderzył nim w złącze akumulatora. Wyprostował się… i nieomal wpadł na stojącego obok mężczyznę.

– Pełno tu rdzy – mruknął mechanik, najwyraźniej zmieszany jego zachowaniem.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Zamknął pokrywę maski, usiadł za kierownicą i włączył zapłon. Tym razem silnik zaskoczył.

Nie obróciwszy głowy odjechał, z trudem powstrzymując się od szlochu. Ten facet był okropny – arogancki, złośliwy i pewny siebie. Chciałby powiedzieć mu to prosto w oczy.

Nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie Louis prowadził w rzeczywistości bardzo bogate życie wewnętrzne. W swej wyobraźni zdolny był uczynić niemal wszystko – pokonać każdego.

Sarkazm źle wychowanego mechanika napełnił go  goryczą. Fakt, że był przystojnym mężczyzną, nie usprawiedliwiał jego podejrzeń. Za kogo on się uważał? Nikt, kto znał Louisa, nie wziąłby go za uwodziciela. Tylko że… nikt nie znał go naprawdę. Może rodzice, ale oni już nie żyli. Nie miał przyjaciół, bo nieśmiałość i skrytość nie pozwalały mu zbliżyć się do innych. Zazwyczaj czekał, aż ktoś zrobi pierwszy krok. Lecz nikt nie chciał tego uczynić.

 

***

Gdy Louis wrócił do swego mieszkania, zrzucił z nóg buty i opadł na tapczan. W życiu nie czuł się tak zmęczony. _Każdy może mieć zły dzień_ , pomyślał. Lecz u niego wszystko szło ze złego na gorsze. Przebrał się w dres i koszulkę, wyszczotkował włosy i udał się do kuchni, by usmażyć sobie hamburgera. Po drodze omal nie rozdeptał Bagwella, który po raz kolejny wydostał się z klatki, a teraz krążył po podłodze trzymając w szponach jedną z rozsypanych wokół łyżeczek.

 – Na miłość boską, Bagwell co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknął chłopak – Znów zapomniałem zamknąć klatkę?

– Cze-eść – odparła duża zielona papuga z gatunku amazonek, rozpościerając szeroko skrzydła – Sie masz, Loo-uuis!

– Cześć.

Wyciągnął rękę, pozwalając ptakowi wspiąć się mu na ramię. Pozbierał łyżeczki i podszedł do klatki. Włożył do niej i Bagwella, i kilka sztućców.

– Wypuszczę cię, gdy skończę z gotowaniem. Osmaliłbyś sobie skrzydła, szwendając się po kuchni.

– Niedobrrry pan – zamruczał Bagwell, wdrapując się na drążek z łyżeczką w łapie. Miał już niemal siedem lat i był bardzo cennym okazem. Jego rodzice przywieźli go aż z Florydy i szybko stwierdzili, że amazonki są zbyt hałaśliwe. Louis opiekował się nim od dwóch lat. Służył mu za towarzysza i obrońcę – z obu tych obowiązków wywiązywał się bardzo dzielnie. Zaproszony niegdyś na kolację mężczyzna ledwo uniknął utraty palców. Więcej nie wrócił.

– Rujnujesz moje życie towarzyskie – Louis odezwał się w stronę ptaka – Przez ciebie nikt nigdy tu nie zamieszka.

– Ko-cham cię – dobiegło zza prętów klatki.

– Lizus – zaśmiał się chłopak. Uśmiechnął się znad kuchenki – Co powiesz na marchewkę?

– Marrrchewka! Marrrchewka! – wrzasnęła papuga.

Louis wyjął warzywo z lodówki i podgrzał je w kuchence mikrofalowej do temperatury otoczenia. Potem wsunął marchew do klatki. Bagwell podniósł pokarm do dzioba i zaczął dostojnie obdłubywać mniejsze cząstki.

– Przynajmniej mam ciebie – westchnął Tomlinson – Dobrze, że papugi są długowieczne. Jeżeli nie znajdę męża, spędzę życie w twoim towarzystwie.

Bagwell zerknął na niego bez zainteresowania i powrócił do obgryzania marchewki.

Z ulicy dobiegł głośny rumor. Ktoś podniesionym głosem wydawał polecenia. Zwykle w sąsiedztwie panował spokój. Louis wszedł do salonu, by spojrzeć przez okno. Zza firanki dostrzegł faceta, który od pół roku mieszkał w sąsiednim mieszkaniu, a teraz najwyraźniej szykował się do wyprowadzki. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż właściciel domu, wciąż podróżując, ciągle wynajmował mieszkanie przygodnym lokatorom. Ostatni z nich, stojący właśnie na schodach, był miłośnikiem muzyki w stylu disco i Louis z ulgą powitał jego odejście. Ciekawiło go tylko, kto okaże się nowym sąsiadem.

Odpowiedź poznał nieomal natychmiast. Potężny, nieco ponury mężczyzna podjechał wyładowanym bagażami czerwonym dostawczakiem.

Louis  szybko zaciągnął zasłony, dziękując opatrzności, że jego żółty volkswagen nie został po tej stronie ulicy, i że nowy lokator nie domyśla się, kto mieszka w najbliższym sąsiedztwie. Inne domy były nieco oddalone, na dodatek przysłonięte drzewami. Dotąd mu to nie przeszkadzało, lecz teraz poczuł się nieswojo. Pomyślał o ogródku – jak będzie go uprawiać, czując na sobie wzrok obcego?

– AAACHHH! – wrzasnął Bagwell – AAACHHH!

Chłopak wbiegł do kuchni, przykładając palec do ust i próbując uspokoić skrzeczącego ptaka. Bagwell wykonywał swój codzienny popis. Louis słyszał, że niektóre papugi mruczą do siebie przed zaśnięciem. Bagwell z pewnością był inny. Co wieczór zwisał głową w dół uczepiony prętów i wrzeszczał, dopóki klatka nie została nakryta.

Przerażony, że nieproszony sąsiad lada moment zastuka do drzwi z pytaniem, kogo mordują, owinął klatkę kocem i dopiero, gdy zapadła cisza, zajął się wybieraniem z podściółki resztek marchewki. Zmienił wodę w poidełku i z westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę. Dojrzał cień w sąsiednim oknie.

 Poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana. Skoro Edward był w kuchni, z łatwością mógł dostrzec jego samochód, zaparkowany z drugiej strony domu. Zamarł w oczekiwaniu, lecz cień zniknął, a do drzwi nikt nie zastukał.

Jeszcze przez minutę pozostawał bez ruchu. Cisza. Dzięki Bogu, chyba uniknął kłopotów. Lecz jeśli jego nowy sąsiad miłował spokój, to mógłby być niezadowolony z bliskiego towarzystwa wrzaskliwego Bagwella. Co za dzień!

Przygotował sobie kanapkę i kawę, po czym zdjął koc z klatki papugi.

Ptak miał zamknięte oczy i zmierzwione pióra; lekko pochrapywał.

– Histeryk – mruknął chłopak.

Bagwell zaświstał melodyjnie, nie przerywając snu. Louis  popijał kawę, rozmyślając, jak powinien zachować się w obecności wroga, który zamieszkał tuż obok. Wyglądało na ironię losu, że z tysięcy domów i mieszkań wybrał właśnie ten adres. Powinien do niego zapukać i oskarżyć go, że zrobił to specjalnie. Rachunek byłby wyrównany. Ale wiedział, że nie starczy mu odwagi.

Włączył telewizor. Nie było nic interesującego, w dodatku czuł narastające zmęczenie. Włożył o kilka rozmiarów za dużą górę od męskiej piżamy, jedyny strój, jakiego używał do spania. Kupił ją dawno temu na wyprzedaży, gdyż wyglądała na luźną i nie krępującą ruchów.

Zgasił światło i położył się na podwójnym łóżku, wsłuchany w odgłosy nocy – odległy warkot samochodów, pojedyncze szczeknięcie psa, dźwięk przelatującego samolotu. Nieco bliżej usłyszał inny hałas, przypominający przesuwanie ciężkiego przedmiotu. Zarumienił się, gdy zrozumiał, że dźwięki dochodzą z mieszkania sąsiada. Prawdopodobnie tuż obok była jego sypialnia. Chłopak westchnął z rezygnacją i postanowił, że z samego rana przesunie łóżko pod przeciwległą ścianę.

 


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to jedziemy z tematem :P

 

Przeklinając w duchu swoje tchórzostwo, Louis ostrożnie wyjrzał zza drzwi, nim zdecydował się opuścić mieszkanie. Wolał uniknąć spotkania z sąsiadem.

Wsiadł do żółtego volkswagena, zaciskając palce na szczęście. Pomogło – silnik zaskoczył od razu. Wyjechał na ulicę. Czerwony dostawczak zniknął. Jego właściciel musiał być już w drodze do pracy.

Rzeczywiście, znajomy samochód stał na parkingu pod biurowcem korporacji. Louis wbiegł do wnętrza budynku. Idąc w kierunku gabinetu Payne'a, nerwowo rozglądał się dookoła. Na szczęście Edward nie pojawił się w polu widzenia.

Liam spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem.

– Przyniosłem pocztę – powiedział Louis, kładąc papiery na biurku.

– Aaa... tak, dziękuję – mruknął. Myślami był jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej.

– Czy coś się stało? – spytał chłopak.

– Słucham? Nie, nic takiego – odparł uspokajająco, lecz jego zachowanie sugerowało, że nie mówi prawdy. Może martwił się zdrowiem szwagra, który od dłuższego czasu przebywał w szpitalu.

– Pan Jameson czuje się lepiej? – zapytał Tomlinson. Dyrektor rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie – Myślałem, że martwi się pan o niego.

– Wraca do zdrowia, dziękuję – odparł sucho – Niedługo znów podejmie pracę.

Poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby rozmowa na tematy osobiste sprawiała mu przykrość.

– Przynieś mi, proszę, teczkę personalną Radleya.

– Tak – uśmiechnął się Louis. Lubił swojego zwierzchnika i był zmartwiony jego obecnym zachowaniem. Powinien odpocząć. Szwagier Payne'a, nazwiskiem Jameson, pełnił dotychczas funkcję głównego mechanika. Porywczy, lekceważący wszelkie autorytety i nowinki techniczne. Konflikt pomiędzy nim a tym nowo zatrudnionym byłby nieunikniony. Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno. Uporczywie powracający obraz potężnego mężczyzny nie sprawiał mu przyjemności.

Podał dyrektorowi żądaną teczkę i wrócił do codziennych zajęć. Wizyty ważnych osób zawsze wprowadzały pewien zamęt w ustalony rozkład dnia. Niezadawalające wyniki prób z nowym odrzutowcem wzmagały napięcie i prawdopodobnie były główną przyczyną zdenerwowania Payne'a.

Pracownicy działu projektów udowodnili ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że są niewinni. Projekt, który opracowali, był bez zarzutu. Zaczęto więc podejrzewać, że próby nie powiodły się wskutek sabotażu. Styles miał wielu wrogów, zresztą tak jak wszyscy, którzy coś znaczyli w przemyśle lotniczym. Największe zagrożenie stanowiła Cowell Aviation, od dawna starająca się o zlecenia rządowe. Podczas ostatniej debaty Styles zwyciężył jedynie trzema głosami. Jeśli projekt nowego odrzutowca nie zostałby zrealizowany w terminie, Cowell Aviation mogła nawet przejąć kontrolę nad ich korporacją. Sytuacja była bardzo trudna.

Louis, tak jak i inni pracownicy, zastanawiał się nad przyczynami nieudanego lotu próbnego. Sabotaż wydawał się niemożliwy, a jednak… Najdziwniejsze było to, że Styles nie przybył, by przedyskutować całą sprawę. Może to Rio…

– Chciałbym być taki stanowczy – zamruczał, włączając komputer, by po chwili zacząć opracowywanie pozostawionego przez dyrektora raportu. Rozległ się dźwięk telefonu.

– Panie Tomlinson?

– Słucham.

– Proszę pójść do sekretariatu Stylesa i wziąć od Eleanor ostatnie wykazy kosztów związanych z modyfikacją odrzutowca – zaordynował mężczyzna.

– Już idę.

Zostawił włączony komputer i po chwili znalazł się przed biurkiem Eleanor. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w monitor, mrucząc żałośnie.

– Nie cierpię komputerów – oświadczyła, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu – Nie cierpię komputerów, ludzi, którzy je wymyślili, ani biur, w których są w użyciu!

– Przestań – odparł Louis – Komputerowi będzie przykro i się rozchoruje.

– To świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że zdechnie! Przed chwilą połknął całą moją przedpołudniową pracę i nie chce jej oddać!

– Spokojnie. Pomogę ci. Usiądź gdzie indziej.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, zajął miejsce Eleanor i w ciągu kilku chwil odzyskał kopię zapasową pliku; przeniósł ją na pulpit i skinął w stronę koleżanki. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

– Nie dowierzam ludziom, którzy potrafią się z tym obchodzić. Na pewno nie jesteś szpiegiem obcego mocarstwa?

– Niemożliwe. Nawet nie noszę prochowca – przytomnie zauważył Louis – Pan Payne prosi o wykaz kosztów modyfikacji odrzutowca. Nie musiałem po nie przychodzić, ale pomyślałem, że wpadniesz w histerię, próbując coś zeskanować i wrzucić na nasz serwer.

Eleanor zmarszczyła nos.

– Prawdę mówiąc to nawet nie wiem, jak się tam dostać. Nigdy nie chciałam tej pracy. Komputery, serwery, Bóg wie co jeszcze – gdyby nie zarobki, odeszłabym jeszcze dzisiaj. Spróbuj tu posiedzieć i wyjaśniać każdemu, że szef nie pojawił się w firmie od zeszłego roku. Spróbuj. I mów wszystkim, że nie możesz im podać numeru jego telefonu, bo w tej chwili pan Styles prawdopodobnie jest gdzieś nad Amazonką i podziwia ruiny inkaskich budowli!

– Przepraszam…–  przerwał Louis – Ale naprawdę potrzebuję tych wykazów…

Eleanor westchnęła.

– Dobra – podniosła się i poszperała w czeluściach wypełnionej papierami szafy. Podała chłopakowi gruby segregator – Tylko nie zgub. Malik by mnie zastrzelił.

– Wydawało mi się, że wiceprezes wierzy ci bez zastrzeżeń.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Prawda. Gdyby był bardziej przystępny, zaciągnęłabym go do ołtarza. Jest seksi.

– Tobie to dobrze. Na mnie nikt nie zwraca uwagi.

– Przesadzasz. Podoba mi się twoja nowa fryzura i okulary.

 – Mimo to wciąż wracam do domu sam – mruknął Louis. Rozejrzał się po pokoju – Widziałaś już kiedyś swojego szefa?

– Raz, gdy rozpoczynałam tę pracę. Zwykle otrzymuję polecenia przez telefon lub mailowo. Nie wygląda najgorzej, choć dla mnie trochę za stary. Siwy na skroniach i ociężały. Przy jego trybie życia... – przerwała na chwilę – Albo tak mi się wydawało. Miał na sobie gruby płaszcz, ciemne okulary i kapelusz. Podczas policyjnej konfrontacji pewnie bym go nie rozpoznała.

– Gdzieś powinien wisieć jego portret. To przecież firma z tradycjami – zauważył Louis.

– Był, ale nie przeniesiono go podczas przeprowadzki. Bóg wie, dlaczego – westchnęła Eleanor – Zwróć mi te dokumenty tak szybko, jak to możliwe, dobrze?

– Oczywiście. Dziękuję.

Louis  przekazał teczkę szefowi i ponownie zasiadł przed komputerem. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że niektóre liczby zostały zmienione, lecz rzut oka na pozostawioną kartkę rozwiał te wątpliwości. Z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion powrócił do pracy.

Podczas przerwy udał się do bufetu. Nie lubił zatłoczonych restauracji. Posiłki serwowane w bufecie były mniej pożywne, za to tańsze. Kupił kanapkę oraz dietetyczną colę i usiadł w pobliżu okna. Czuł się skrępowany obecnością kilku mężczyzn, choć żaden element jego stroju nie był prowokujący. Ubrany był w beżowe spodnie i różową koszulę; wyglądał elegancko i młodo. _Może nawet atrakcyjnie_ , pomyślał.

Żując kanapkę, spoglądał na wiewiórkę, hasającą po rosnącym przed budynkiem drzewie. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nie jest już sam. Dwa krzesła dalej usiadł jego wczorajszy znajomy i patrzył w jego stronę chłodnym wzrokiem. Louis postanowił nie odwzajemniać spojrzenia. Miał dość jego arogancji. Kanapka zaczęła smakować jak tektura, lecz chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Pracujesz u Payne'a? – spytał mężczyzna.

Tomlinson nie odrywał wzroku od trzymanej bułki.

– Tak.

Mechanik odłożył swoją kanapkę na stół i przechylił termos nad kubkiem.

– Dobrze płaci?

– Wystarczająco.

 Z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Ścisnął kanapkę drżącymi dłońmi. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego zielonymi oczyma, świdrując go wzrokiem.

– To widać – rzekł – Ktoś bez grosza przy duszy nie wydawałby pieniędzy na stroje.

Tego było za wiele. Chciał się mu odgryźć, ale ugryzł się w język. Był przecież obcy, w dodatku arogancki i opryskliwy.

– Przepraszam, ale muszę już wracać do pracy – mruknął Louis, odwracając twarz.

– Co robi kontrola jakości? – warknął mechanik, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa – Gdybyście prawidłowo wykonywali swą pracę, nie byłoby kłopotów z odrzutowcem!

Louis zarumienił się lekko, rozbieganym wzrokiem szukając możliwości ucieczki. Wprost nienawidził tego faceta.

– Pan… pan Payne wykonuje pracę bardzo sumiennie – zaprotestował – Może to usterka techniczna –  dodał z niespotykaną u siebie odwagą.

Nie podniósł głosu, mimo to mężczyzna szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Mając pewność, że nikt ich nie słyszy, zwrócił twarz w stronę Louisa. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Zastanowiło mnie, że tak doskonale poradziłeś sobie z naprawą volkswagena.

– To był tylko skorodowany kabel. Sam widziałeś odpadającą rdzę – nerwowo potarł dłonie  – I tylko ktoś z chorą wyobraźnią…

Zielone oczy błysnęły gniewem.

– Już niejedna omega próbowała złapać mnie na ten numer.

Tomlinson uniósł się z miejsca.

– Nie próbuję nikogo złapać. Potrafię wymienić olej, oczyścić świece, a w razie potrzeby nawet zmienić pasek klinowy.

– Omega pełna zalet – mruknął – Więc znasz się na mechanice?

– Jeśli chodzi o volkswageny – odparł Louis – Mój wuj przez wiele lat sprzedawał importowane samochody. Trochę się nauczyłem.

Uniósł dumnie głowę. Nadal czuł rumieniec na twarzy i drżenie rąk, lecz nie przestawał mówić.

– Postawmy sprawę jasno. Znaczysz dla mnie tyle, co ta bułka.

Edward uniósł brwi, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień rozbawienia.

– Cholera. Nikt dotąd nie powiedział mi, że jestem niedopieczony.

Louis nie był pewien, czy facet żartował, czy mówił poważnie. Nie uśmiechał się.

Tomlinson miał już serdecznie dosyć tej rozmowy. Pośpiesznie opuścił bufet, choć nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Kolejny dzień poszedł na straty. Dla nikogo dotąd nie był  tak nieuprzejmy. Mama i tata osłupieliby, słysząc go mówiącego w ten sposób. Posmutniał na myśl o rodzicach. Przyspieszył kroku.

Payne znów zostawił mu stos maili do napisania, więc podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia, został w pracy do późna. Wychodząc na parking, z ulgą stwierdził brak czerwonego dostawczaka. Żółty volkswagen stał samotnie. Wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do domu.

 

***

Bagwell bawił się złotym łańcuszkiem z zawieszką. Kiedy Louis stanął w drzwiach, ptak porzucił błyskotkę i rozpoczął powitalny taniec, rozpościerając szeroko skrzydła.

– Dobrrry pan! – zaskrzeczał – Dobrrry pan! Halo!

– Cześć, Bagwell – powiedział Louis, otwierając klatkę i wypuszczając ptaka. Papuga usiadła na zewnętrznym drążku, strosząc pióra, i pozwoliła tylko na chwilę pieszczot, nim zaczęła domagać się jedzenia.

– Niewdzięczne stworzenie –  mruknął uśmiechnięty chłopak – Dziobiesz rękę, która cię karmi. Chcesz jabłko?

– Jabł-ko – zgodził się Bagwell – Jabł-ko.

Tomlinson zsunął buty, po czym podał papudze soczysty owoc.

– Wiesz, dni stają się coraz dłuższe. Potrzebuję jakiejś odmiany.

– Dobrrre jabł-ko – mruknął Bagwell, zajęty wydłubywaniem kawałków owocu z zaciśniętych szponów.

– Brakuje ci podzielności uwagi – zauważył Louis. Zajrzał do szafki, szukając czegoś do jedzenia – Jutro muszę iść po zakupy – stwierdził, krzywiąc się na widok pustych półek.

Przebrał się, podczas gdy Bagwell wciąż obgryzał jabłko. Zaparzył kawę i zrobił sobie kilka kanapek. W telewizji nie było nic poza wiadomościami, więc włączył komputer i zaczął oglądać jakiś serial o tematyce science-fiction. Niestety, Bagwell uwielbiał świst laserowych wystrzałów i potrafił je znakomicie na śladować, skutecznie zagłuszając dialogi.

– Nienawidzę papug – westchnął chłopak, wyłączając komputer.

– Bag-well dobrrry – odparł ptak, przysiadając na poręczy kanapy. Louis podrapał go po głowie.

– Dobry, dobry – przytaknął z uśmiechem. Papuga wdrapała się mu na nogę, a po chwili zaczęła przysypiać.

– Halo, proszę tu nie drzemać – zaprotestował Louis. Przeniósł ptaka do klatki. Nalał świeżej wody do poidełka i przykrył klatkę cienką tkaniną.

Bagwell był dobrym kompanem, ale potrzebował dwunastu godzin snu, w przeciwnym razie zaczynał zrzędzić. Louis zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do samotnych wieczorów. Przyniósł sobie ostatnio kupioną książkę, opisującą dzieje Tudorów – a ściśle mówiąc Henryka VIII, i popijając kawę, zagłębił się w lekturze. Nawet nie pomyślał o swoim nowym sąsiedzie. Drażnił go, jak nikt dotąd, a jego zachowanie w bufecie wręcz go rozzłościło. Dotychczas nie miał wrogów – ten był pierwszy – i to uczucie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.

Louis zawsze z trudnością nawiązywał kontakty z innymi ludźmi. Jego ojciec był wykładowcą fizyki na uniwersytecie, matka uczyła angielskiego w liceum. Tomlinson, zajęty głównie nauką, niewiele miał okazji, by przebywać w towarzystwie rówieśniczek i rówieśników. Zaniedbał życie uczuciowe i towarzyskie. Interesował się historią Anglii pod panowaniem Plantagenetów i Tudorów oraz ornitologią. Na randkę najpewniej umówiłby się  do muzeum. Seks nie był dla niego, nie potrafił odróżnić pigułki antykoncepcyjnej od aspiryny. Wmawiał sobie, że jego przeciętna uroda nie wzbudza niczyjego zainteresowania.

Nagle jego uwagę przyciągnęło lekkie stukanie, dochodzące najwyraźniej z sypialni. Odłożył książkę i wszedł do pokoju. Cisza. Podszedł do ściany, szukając wybitych otworów. Jego sąsiad na pewno był podglądaczem! Albo... nie. Ściana wyglądała na nietkniętą. Louis westchnął z rezygnacją, po czym wrócił do salonu. Znowu wziął do ręki książkę. Życie ostatnio przynosiło mu wiele kłopotów.

Przed zaśnięciem przeniósł klatkę Bagwella do sypialni, jak czynił co wieczór, by zapobiec wrzaskom papugi w momencie zgaszenia lampy.

– Kocham cię – zaskrzeczał głośno Bagwell, przez chwilę krążąc hałaśliwie po swoim pomieszczeniu.

Chłopak przemawiał do niego, łagodnie mruczał, aż wreszcie ponownie okrył klatkę. Wciąż pomrukując uspokajająco, zgasił światło. Ptak spał. Louis położył się, lecz jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć. Wiercił się w pościeli, rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami minionego dnia i dziękując opatrzności, że ten tydzień dobiegł końca.

 

***

Sobota była zwykle szczególnym dniem w życiu Louisa. Chłopak lubił spędzać czas w ogródku, pielęgnując rośliny. Teraz wszystko uległo zmianie. Wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok sąsiada. Był pewien, że go obserwuje. Nie wiedział jak, ale wyczuwał jego spojrzenie nawet wówczas, gdy wynosił śmieci lub rozwieszał pranie. Zebrawszy całą odwagę, zaczął spulchniać grządkę stokrotek. Jednak mimo tego, że był ubrany w dżinsy i bluzę od dresu, czuł się tak, jakby pracował nago. Wrócił do domu.

Sąsiad wyszedł koło południa. Na odgłos odjeżdżającego dostawczaka Louis zerwał się z okrzykiem radości i czym prędzej pobiegł do ogródka. Zanim Edward powrócił, przekopał dwie grządki, jednocześnie sadząc nasiona. _Udało się_ , pomyślał z dumą, odkładając narzędzia. Nawet gdyby musiał pracować nocą, przed domem będą rosły kwiaty!

Reszta dnia upłynęła zwyczajnie. Louis obejrzał film i dość wcześnie poszedł spać. W niedzielny poranek, zaraz po śniadaniu, udał się do kościoła. Zwykle po południu lubił posiedzieć na słońcu, ale tym razem było to niemożliwe. Czerwony dostawczak cały dzień stał na podjeździe. Mimo to z mieszkania sąsiada nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Wieczorem chłopak usłyszał warkot samochodu. Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza firanki. Z mercedesa wysiadł wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Nie nosił jednak kombinezonu mechanika.

Ubrany był w elegancki, kosztowny płaszcz, spod którego wystawał kołnierzyk jedwabnej koszuli. Rzucił spojrzenie w stronę okna Louisa. Tomlinson szybko cofnął się w głąb pokoju. _Proszę, proszę,_ pomyślał. _Robił przytyki do mojego sposobu ubierania się, a sam jest bardziej ekstrawagancki._

Louis zmarszczył brwi. _Czy Edward mógł być sabotażystą?_ Poczuł mocniejsze bicie serca. Pracował od niedawna. Nikt go nie znał. Niby mechanik, a nosi kosztowne ubrania. _Czy sabotażyści dużo zarabiają?_ Mógł zostać wynajęty przez kogoś, aby uszkodzić odrzutowiec. Może przez Cowella? _Nie_ , pomyślał stanowczo. Pan Cowell był przykładnym chrześcijaninem i co tydzień zajmował jedną z pierwszych ławek w kościele. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na nieuczciwość wobec konkurenta. Ale inni? Dwaj członkowie zarządu Stylesa chcieli sprzedać plany samolotu i sprzeciw prezesa wywołał ich niezadowolenie.

Louis odczuwał narastające podniecenie. Uznał za swój obowiązek śledzić sąsiada. Stał przed życiową szansą. Pozna jego kontakty, dowie się dokąd chodzi, co robi. Zachichotał pod nosem. Louis Tomlinson  – agent zero zero siedem. Powinien kupić prochowiec.

Oczyma wyobraźni widział siebie, demaskującego sabotażystę i ratującego zakłady Stylesa przed ruiną. Wręczają mu medal.

– Auć! To boli! – jęknął, spoglądając na zakrzywiony dziób wbity w jego kapeć – Bagwell! – zasyczał. Podniósł ptaka z podłogi. _Dosyć marzeń._

Zaniósł papugę do kuchni, zastanawiając się nad dalszym postępowaniem. Oczywiście musiał zachować ostrożność – „mechanik" nie powinien zauważyć, że jest obserwowany. Ciekawe, czy przypadkowo wybrał ten dom, by w nim zamieszkać? A może wiedząc, że Louis pracuje u Payne’a, spodziewał się znaleźć u niego jakieś dokumenty? _Nie, to zbyt nieprawdopodobne_ , zdecydował chłopak. Plany odrzutowca widział tylko raz, a w codziennej pracy zajmował się zupełnie czym innym.

W zamyśleniu wydął usta. Nawet jeśli jego sąsiad był zwykłym technikiem, miał bogatych przyjaciół – na co wskazywał widziany niedawno samochód. Louis karmił Bagwella, lecz jego umysł zaprzątał widok ukrytych kamer, mikrofonów i ludzi w ciemnych okularach. Chciał jakiejś odmiany w nudnym życiu – dostał aż za wiele.

 


	3. Rozdział trzeci

 

Tydzień upłynął szybko. Louis przeprowadził dyskretne śledztwo; dowiedział się, że nazwisko podejrzanego brzmi Edward Twist i że pochodzi ze stolicy. Miał wspaniałą opinię z poprzedniego miejsca pracy, ale nikt nic więcej o nim nie wiedział. Louis trochę się wstydził swej podejrzliwości, z drugiej strony jednak rozpierała go duma, że uzyskał tak wiele informacji. Mechanika nadal starannie unikał. Nawet lunch spożywał we własnym pokoju, pragnąc uniknąć przypadkowego spotkania w bufecie.

Weekend minął podobnie jak poprzedni. Pod nieobecność sąsiada pracował w ogródku, resztę dnia przesiedział przed komputerem.

Drobna przykrość spotkała go niedzielnego poranka, gdy szedł wyrzucić śmieci. Ubrany jedynie w górę od piżamy, ze sterczącymi na wszystkie strony włosami, nieoczekiwanie stanął twarzą w twarz ze sąsiadem, powracającym z pustym kubłem do mieszkania. Tomlinson aż zaniemówił z wrażenia. Cofnął się, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Najgorsze nastąpiło w poniedziałek. Podczas przerwy na lunch mechanik stanął w drzwiach sekretariatu. Louis siedział nad napoczętą paczką ciastek, popijając kawę z termosu. Ujrzawszy nowo przybyłego, zamarł w bezruchu.

 Edward patrzył na niego bez słowa. Wydawał się jeszcze większy niż zazwyczaj. Niemal nadnaturalnego wzrostu, z twardymi mięśniami rysującymi się pod ubraniem.

– Zasnąłeś? – spytał. Skrzyżował ręce na szerokiej piersi i nonszalancko oparł się o framugę. Louis zatrzepotał rzęsami.

–  Słucham?

– Od dwóch tygodni wynajdujesz najrozmaitsze sposoby, by uniknąć spotkania – odparł – To kłopotliwe, zwłaszcza, jeśli mieszka się tak blisko.

–  Nie przypuszczałem, że zauważysz – mruknął chłopak.

–  Trudno przegapić żółtego volkswagena – odpowiedział – Grządki pojawiają się w ogródku jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, niewidzialne ręce rozwieszają i zdejmują pranie…

Louis odstawił filiżankę.

–  O Boże – powiedział – Nie chciałem być znów posądzony o niecne zamiary. Mieszkam tam już od dawna!

–  Rumienisz się – zauważył chłodno Edward.

–  To przez ciebie – odparł Tomlinson, nie patrząc w jego stronę – Mój poprzedni sąsiad rzadko bywał w domu, a gdy już tam zawitał, puszczał płyty tak głośno, że nie słyszał, co się dzieje naokoło –  westchnął ciężko – Poza tym myślałem, że będzie ci przeszkadzać obecność Bagwella.

–  Mówisz o  swoim facecie – skinął głową – Słyszałem go dosyć często – dodał z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem.

Louis znienawidził go za ten uśmiech.

–  Nie mam faceta. To ptak. Papuga – odrzekł z niechęcią – Rano i wieczorem trochę hałasuje, ale… ale jest wszystkim, co mam. Nie stać mnie na przeprowadzkę, więc jeśli złożysz skargę, będę miał kłopoty. Nie pozbędę się Bagwella. Jest u mnie od czasu, gdy skończyłem studia.

Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego z ukosa.

 – Papuga?

–  Żółto nakrapiana amazonka – wyjaśnił chłopak – Ma siedem lat i jest bardzo pojętna. Zna nawet kilka arii.

Zielone oczy lustrowały jego twarz, jak gdyby mężczyzna zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

–  Jesteś bardzo młody.

–  Nie jestem. Mówiłem już, że mam dwadzieścia cztery lata.

–  Ja mam trzydzieści siedem – mruknął mechanik.

 Nie wyglądał na swój wiek, lecz Louis zachował tę uwagę dla siebie.

–  Więc jesteś dla mnie za stary – odparł cicho, wiedząc, że kłamie – To chyba wystarczający powód, by ś przestał myśleć, że się za tobą uganiam – dodał z wyraźną satysfakcją.

Edward wyprostował się lekko. Zdenerwowało go zachowanie Tomlinsona. Początkowo sądził, że chłopak jest nim zainteresowany, nawet mimo jego oschłości. Był olśniewająco piękny i miał nadzwyczaj zgrabną sylwetkę. A poza tym… przez ostatnie kilka lat żadna omega nie spojrzała na niego przychylnym wzrokiem.

–  Doskonale wiem, że nie próbowałeś mnie uwieść – odparł bardziej gwałtownie, niż zamierzał – A to, że się ukrywasz, jest śmieszne.

–  Niezupełnie –  wymruczał Louis – Nie chciałem, by wyglądało na to, że się narzucam.

–  Z tego powodu nie musisz pielić grządek o północy – odrzekł z odcieniem rozbawienia w głosie –  Wiem, że lubisz pracę w ogrodzie. Nie zmieniaj przyzwyczajeń z mojego powodu.

–  Dziękuję –  powiedział miękko Louis – Było mi bardzo źle, gdy nie mogłem zajmować się kwiatami.

Edward czuł się winny. Nie dlatego, że był ku temu jakiś konkretny powód. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że chłopak jest zamieszany w to, co go dręczy. Ale może nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Może był jedynie pionkiem w grze toczonej przez innych.

Kierując się ku wyjściu, zerknął przez ramię.

–  Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. Zwykle spędzam czas poza domem. A papuga mi nie przeszkadza.

 –  Dziękuję – powtórzył Louis, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Poczuł nagły przypływ strachu.

Mechanik obejrzał się ponownie, tym razem bez uśmiechu.

–  Dokąd chodzisz w niedzielę rano? – spytał nagle.

Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami.

–  Do kościoła.

–  Jasne – odburknął, po czym wyszedł, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nieoczekiwane spotkanie nieco uspokoiło Louisa i przywróciło mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Uznał, że teraz śledztwo potoczy się lepiej. Z drugiej strony wyczuwał, że Edward był zakłopotany jego zachowaniem. Może nie był aż tak zły – nawet jeśli parał się szpiegostwem przemysłowym lub czymś podobnym.

 

***

W sobotę prywatne dochodzenie zostało chwilowo zawieszone i Louis z radością zajął się pracą w ogrodzie. Wyszedł przed dom o świcie i już po chwili najbliższa okolica upstrzona była rozłożonymi narzędziami, torbami nasion i kopczykami żyznej ziemi. Zapowiadał się piękny, słoneczny dzień. Lekki wiatr przyjemnie chłodził twarz chłopaka. Ubrudził ręce, więc odgarnął grzywkę przedramieniem.

Około południa przycupnął na skwerku, popijając lemoniadę. Nie spostrzegł obecności mężczyzny, póki ten nie stanął tuż przy nim.

–  W ten sposób zniszczysz sobie dłonie – zauważył.

Louis drgnął, nieomal wylewając resztę napoju.

–  Przepraszam – mruknął Edward, siadając tuż obok. Pachniał drogimi perfumami. Ubrany był z wyszukanym smakiem – w eleganckie buty, szaroniebieskie spodnie i nieco jaśniejszą koszulę. Gładko zaczesane włosy i świeżo ogolona twarz czyniły go kimś zupełnie innym niż na co dzień. Louis utwierdził się w swych podejrzeniach.  _Żaden mechanik tak nie wygląda._

– Gdy pracuję, zapominam o bożym świecie – powiedział, patrząc na niego – Myślałem, że wyjechałeś.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął papierosa. Przypalił go złotą zapalniczką.

–  Postanowiłem odpocząć – ponownie spojrzał na ubrudzone dłonie chłopaka – Dlaczego nie nosisz rękawiczek?

– Lubię dotyk ziemi – odparł Louis, uważnie wpatrując się w swoje palce – Rękawice mi przeszkadzają.

–  Jak długo tu mieszkasz?

–  Prawie pół roku – odrzekł – Od śmierci rodziców – dodał, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego.

–  Znam to uczucie – rzekł Edward w zamyśleniu – Moi również nie żyją, choć nie zmarli jednocześnie. Masz rodzeństwo?

Tomlinson pokręcił głową.

–  Nie. Jestem zupełnie sam.

–  Ja również – powiedział, uprzedzając pytanie – Z czasem to polubiłem.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak można polubić samotność – rzekł Louis, wpatrując się w niebo nieobecnym wzrokiem.

–  Nie? –  spytał z uśmiechem – Nigdzie nie wychodzisz, z wyjątkiem wizyt w kościele. Zawsze jesteś czymś zajęty.

–  To nie znaczy, że lubię… o Boże!

Zerwał się i pobiegł w kierunku mieszkania, nie wyjaśniając powodów swojego zachowania. Bagwell siedział na stole wśród porozrzucanych owoców, wydziobując kawałki miąższu. Spojrzał na chłopaka znad trzymanej w łapie gruszki.

–  Dobrrre! – poinformował skrzeczącym głosem.

–  Ty wstrętny ptaku! – warknął Louis – Zniszczyłeś najpiękniejsze owoce!

Zza jego pleców dobiegło westchnienie, przechodzące w głęboki, szczery śmiech.

–  To jest Bagwell – Tomlinson przedstawił papugę towarzyszowi.

–  Cześć, Bagwell – mruknął mężczyzna, podchodząc do stołu.

–  Nie podawaj mu dłoni. Potraktuje twoje palce jako kolację.

–  Będę pamiętał – uśmiechnął się w stronę ptaka, który rozłożył szeroko ogon, zadowolony z tego, że jest w centrum uwagi.

–  Uwielbia mężczyzn – stwierdził Louis – Czasem podejrzewam, że to samica.

–  W każdym razie jest piękny.

 –  Bag-well dobrrry! – wrzasnęła papuga – Halo! Halo!

–  I mądry – Edward znów się roześmiał.

– Sam też tak uważa – powiedział Louis, nieśmiało spoglądając na sąsiada – Napijesz się czegoś? Mam lemoniadę. Albo kawę.

–  Normalną? –  spytał – Nie cierpię rozpuszczalnej.

Jego zachowanie zdziwiło chłopaka, ale zachował to dla siebie.

–  Normalną – odrzekł uspokajającym tonem. Napełnił ekspres.

–  Nazywasz się Edward… i jak dalej? – spytał, nie wspominając, że zna jego nazwisko.

–  Twist – mruknął. Usiadł w fotelu – Nie palisz, prawda?

–  Nie, ale dym mi nie przeszkadza –  podał mu dużą błękitną popielniczkę – Dostałem ją od ojca na gwiazdkę. Chciał mieć pewność, że podczas wizyt u mnie nie będzie musiał strząsać popiołu na obrus.

Westchnął ze smutkiem. Edward uważnie studiował wyraz jego twarzy.

–  Dziękuję.

Oparł się wygodnie, przyciągając uwagę chłopaka widokiem swych silnych ramion i szerokiej piersi. Louis poczuł falę gorąca ogarniającą jego całe ciało. Jego gość był niezmiernie pociągającym alfą. Kombinezon, jaki nosił w pracy, deformował jego sylwetkę, lecz kiedy teraz na niego patrzył, czuł coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył na widok innego mężczyzny.

On sam również była obiektem zainteresowania. Edward uznał go za osobę godną uwagi, począwszy od pięknych, niebieskich oczu, a skończywszy na... no, może nieco za dużej pupie. Poruszał się z rzadko spotykaną gracją, a jego uśmiech był olśniewający. Edward od dawna nie był wesoły, lecz w towarzystwie Louisa czuł niezwykły spokój i ciepło. W dodatku wciąż pamiętał ich niedawne spotkanie, gdy chłopak stanął w drzwiach mieszkania, ubrany jedynie w o wiele za dużą górę od piżamy. Śnił mu się co noc. To zastanawiające, gdyż przez ostatnich kilka lat nie zwracał uwagi na omegi.

Życie wypełniała mu praca. Ciągłe wyzwania, rzucane losowi, zastąpiły łagodność i miłość. Nie chciał się wiązać z nikim, ale… może przyjaźń z panem Tomlinsonem ujawni powiązania z niedawnym niepowodzeniem modernizacji odrzutowca. Podejrzewał Payne'a, a on był jego sekretarką. Jeśli trop okaże się właściwy…

W zamyśleniu podniósł do ust papierosa.

– Tamtego poranka nosiłeś za dużą piżamę – powiedział głośno. Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając uważnie zielonymi oczyma – Masz kochanka?

 


	4. Rozdział czwarty

 

Louis  spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

–  Kochanka? – roześmiał się – A to dobre!

Edward zmieszał się lekko.

–  Nie rozumiem, co w tym śmiesznego?

–  Popatrz na mnie – powiedział z udawanym pobłażaniem – Noszę okulary, jestem kurduplem, nie mam osobowości i nawet gdy próbuję się modnie ubierać, wyglądam jak stara ciotka. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić mnie, przystrojonego w jedwab i koronki, rozciągniętego w poprzek podwójnego łóżka?

Mówił kpiącym tonem, lecz Edward zachował powagę. Co gorsza, mógł bez trudności wyobrazić  sobie Louisa w podobnej sytuacji, a ten widok był niepokojący. Ponownie podniósł do ust papierosa.

– Z łatwością – odparł cicho – Przestań odnosić się do siebie z niechęcią. Zwracasz uwagę wielu mężczyzn. Spytaj w dziale obsługi budynku.

Louis poczuł rumieniec na policzkach.

 – Przysparzam im sporo kłopotów. Muszą mieć o mnie niezłą opinię.

Edward roześmiał się cichym, przyjemnym śmiechem.

–  Słusznie – mruknął – Wciąż pamiętają czekoladki z Londynu, karnawałową bombonierkę, termos domowej zupy w pierwszy śnieżny dzień po Nowym Roku… Możesz codziennie zalewać dywan kawą, a oni będą go czyścić. Uwielbiają cię.

– Tak mi głupio – wymruczał chłopak, czując, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej.

–  Wyman, ten z ochrony, to twój kolejny cichy adorator. Byłeś przy jego żonie podczas zabiegu…

–  Wymanowie nie mają tu żadnej rodziny. Pochodzą z Irlandii…

–  Tak więc być może kto inny wygrałby konkurs miss, ale pan ma czułe serce, panie Tomlinson – zakończył swój wywód, znów spoglądając na jego twarz – Ludzie lubią cię takiego, jakim jesteś.

Louis złączył dłonie i wcisnął je między kolana. Nie zastanawiał się, skąd mechanik uzyskał te informacje.

–  Nieprawda – mruknął – Moje życie jest nudne i zanudzam innych na śmierć. Chciałabym być taki jak stary prezes Styles – w podnieceniu nie zauważył wyrazu twarzy Edwarda – On brał udział w rajdzie Dakar, był z wyprawą archeologiczną w Peru, Meksyku i Ameryce Środkowej, nurkował na Wyspach Bahama, a w Australii żył wśród poganiaczy bydła. Uprawiał alpinistykę i brał udział w fotograficznym safari w Afryce, i…

–  Na  miłość boską, przestań! – zawołał  gość – To już zaczyna mnie nudzić. 

–  A widzisz? – spytał, błyskając zza okularów niebieskimi oczyma – Chciałbym prowadzić takie życie. Tymczasem największą przygodą, jaką mogę przeżyć, jest utrata palców podczas karmienia Bagwella. Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i nigdy nie zrobiłem niczego ryzykownego. Moja egzystencja jest jak garnek świeżego kisielu. Czeka, aż zastygnie.

Edward nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

–  Cóż za porównanie!

– Zależy od punktu widzenia – mruknął – Myślałem, że przeprowadzka tutaj coś zmieni, ale się zawiodłem. Jestem taki sam jak w Doncaster, zmienił się jedynie widok za oknem.

–  Dlaczego chcesz uprawiać wspinaczkę i jeździć na safari?

Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami.

–  Nie wiem – odparł po chwili namysłu – Może po prostu tego potrzebuję. Któregoś dnia umrę, nie wiedząc, że żyłem. Żaden alfa, który mnie widzi, nie zaryzykuje bliższej znajomości.

– Nie wiem jak inni, ja bym zaryzykował.

– Nie potrzebuję litości.

– Jasne, że nie – zgodził się natychmiast – Masz jej dla siebie tyle, że wystarczy na dwoje.

–  To nie litość, to fakty.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Niech będzie.  Masz jakieś plany na dziś?

–  Nie, czemu pytasz?

– Może poszlibyśmy do kina? Lubię fantastykę, filmy przygodowe lub sensacyjne. Co ty na to?

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Mamy podobne gusta.

–  Możemy pojechać do centrum i rzucić okiem na afisze.

– Na popołudniowy seans?

– Dlaczego nie? Na widowni będą same dzieciaki. Nie cierpię chodzić do kina wieczorem i oglądać film wśród par uprawiających różne rodzaje miłości. Pojękiwania i pomruki zagłuszają dialogi.

–  Jesteś cyniczny – z przekąsem zauważył chłopak.

Edward uśmiechnął się, wstając z fotela.

–  A co z naszym zielonym kolegą?

  – Bagwell, dziś pójdziesz spać nieco wcześniej – poinformował ptaka Louis.

– Jabł-ko – odparł Bagwell, podejmując desperacką próbę uniknięcia powrotu do klatki. Zaczął wrzeszczeć.

– Cicho, cicho – Tomlinson uspokajał go, zmieniając w międzyczasie wodę i dosypując ziarna do karmnika.

–  Fajny ptak  – powiedział Edward.

– Uhm. I dobry towarzysz – dodał chłopak, okrywając klatkę – Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez niego. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Twist poczuł przypływ wzruszenia. Nie przypuszczał, że Louis jest aż tak samotny.

Wciąż jednak żywił wobec niego pewne podejrzenia, a dotychczas nie wydarzyło się nic, co ponad wszelką wątpliwość udowadniałoby jego niewinność.

Z drugiej strony Tomlinson nie wyglądał na sabotażystę. Ale... przecież nie powinien na niego wyglądać. Jedynie bliższa znajomość mogła odsłonić prawdę.

– Jestem gotowy – oświadczył Louis z napięciem w głosie, stając tuż przed nim. Wyglądał bardzo ładnie w czarnych, obcisłych dżinsach i białej koszulce. Mógł wywołać zachwyt każdego alfy. I miał wspaniałe nogi.

Louis pomyślał o swoim szczęściu. Edward zaprosił go do kina – miał więc okazję dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Rola superszpiega wprawiała go w podniecenie. To pierwsza niebezpieczna przygoda, jaka wydarzyła się w jego życiu.  _A jeśli to naprawdę sabotażysta?_ Odprężył się z lekkim uśmiechem.  _Chodzi o zwykłą randkę_ , pomyślał z przekonaniem. _Nie trzeba zaraz zakuwać go w kajdany i prowadzić na posterunek_. Zawsze zdąży powiedzieć Payne'owi o swych podejrzeniach.

 

***

Edward otworzył drzwiczki czerwonego dostawczaka. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że Louis nie zawahał się na widok porysowanej karoserii i zniszczonych foteli. Z uśmiechem zajął swoje miejsce, jakby zaproponowano mu przejażdżkę rolls-royce'em. Pomyślał, że na to nie zdobyłaby się żadna ze znanych mu omeg. Lecz Louis sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie podekscytowanego, a jego uśmiech z pewnością nie był fałszywy.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że jedziemy dostawczakiem? – zaryzykował pytanie Edward.

Tomlinson roześmiał się głośno.

– Absolutnie! Mój tata miał podobnego, tyle że w jeszcze gorszym stanie. Jeździliśmy nim na ryby – spoglądał rozmarzonym wzrokiem – Pamiętam słoneczne letnie dni, które spędzaliśmy razem na bagnach. Nie byliśmy zbyt bogaci, lecz nikt się tym nie przejmował. Stanowiliśmy zgraną rodzinną paczkę. Tata i mama byli nauczycielami, dlatego zawsze brakowało im pieniędzy.

– Tak – mechanik wetknął niedopałek papierosa między wargi – Rząd płaci więcej miejskim śmieciarzom niż ludziom odpowiedzialnym za wychowanie młodzieży. Piłkarz dostaje miliony za kopnięcie piłki ze świńskiej skóry, a nauczyciel traktowany jest jak tania pomoc do dziecka.

– Nie lubisz piłki?

– Wolę hokej  – mruknął.

– Zbudowany jesteś jak hokeista – zauważył nieśmiało Louis.

Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

– Nie uwierzysz, ale szkoła, do której chodziłem, nie miała własnej drużyny. Ojciec zabraniał mi robić cokolwiek, co odciągałoby mnie od nauki.

– Nie uprawiałeś żadnego sportu?

– Byłem bokserem – odparł  – Przez dwa lata miałem tytuł mistrza i ukończyłem szkołę niepokonany przez nikogo. Lubię sport, bo uczy rywalizacji, a to powinno się kształcić już u młodzieży.

Louis zawahał się lekko.

– Nie jesteś żonaty?

– Nie miałem czasu myśleć o małżeństwie – odrzekł, po czym zorientowawszy się, że mogło to zabrzmieć dość dziwnie, dodał – Do niedawna robiłem różne fuchy. Wiesz, tak na uboczu…

– Uhm – kiwnął głową chłopak – Gdy mówiłeś o dzieciach, zastanowiło mnie, jak odnosiłbyś się do własnych.

Pokręcił głową.

 – Nigdy nie spotkałem omegi, z którą chciałbym mieć dzieci – odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi na wspomnienie wykwintnych, „wyzwolonych" omeg, którym ani w głowie były pieluchy czy butelka ze smoczkiem.

– To smutne – powiedział Tomlinson.

– A jakie jest twoje zdanie?

– Lubię dzieci – odparł z prostotą – Nie spodziewam się mieć własnych, ale je lubię.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że nie będziesz miał dziecka?

– Do tego potrzeba ślubu.

– W dzisiejszych czasach… niekoniecznie.

Niebieskie oczy z uwagą studiowały profil twarzy Edwarda.

– Wiem, że inni tak myślą. Ale nie ja. Moi rodzice byli bardzo religijni. Uważali, że tylko ślub może być wstępem do macierzyństwa.

– Albo do czegoś innego – mruknął Twist, zerkając w stronę chłopaka.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie pasuję do współczesności. Powinienem był się urodzić w zamierzchłych czasach, tylko ktoś poplątał daty.

Wypalony do końca papieros zgasł w palcach Edwarda. Mężczyzna wrzucił go do pełnej popielniczki. Zatrzymał samochód przed kinem i wyłączył silnik.

– Widzisz coś interesującego?

– Thriller science-fiction. Chyba że wolisz coś o szpiegach – Tomlinson zarumienił się na myśl, że jego własne życie zaczęło przypominać podobną historię.

– Lubię fantastykę.

Edward zamyślił się na chwilę. Rozwaga i szczerość chłopaka sprawiały mu ból, pogłębiany świadomością, że go oszukuje, udając kogoś innego, niż był naprawdę. Ale musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o odrzutowcu. Taką miał pracę.

– Lubisz popcorn? – spytał, gdy po odejściu od kasy znaleźli się w holu kina.

– Bardzo. Możemy wziąć więcej i się podzielić.

– Tylko nie przygotowywany na maśle. Ostatnio znów utyłem. Muszę zrzucić kilka kilogramów.

Zabrali zakupione przysmaki i weszli na salę projekcyjną. Film właśnie się zaczynał.

 


	5. Rozdział piąty

 

Louis chrupał popcorn, zerkając nieśmiało na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś zaprosił go do kina – i to ktoś, z kim naprawdę chciał przebywać. Gdyby jego podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe, odczułby wielką przykrość. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Polubił tego faceta i zapominał już o swych początkowych uprzedzeniach.

Jednocześnie odczuwał lęk, spowodowany przypuszczeniem, że Edward żałuje swej dotychczasowej oschłości i udaje zainteresowanie jego osobą tylko po to, by zatrzeć przykre wrażenie.

W tym momencie poczuł twardą rękę obejmującą jego ramiona i wszelkie obawy prysły.

Po wyjściu z kina nie pamiętał nic z tego, co wydarzyło się na ekranie. Edward zabrał go do baru szybkiej obsługi, kupił dwa hamburgery, a ponieważ zapadł już wieczór, odprowadził go później pod same drzwi mieszkania.

– Było cudownie – powiedział nieśmiało Louis – Dziękuję.

– Ja też bawiłem się świetnie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Twist. Nie pamiętał randki, na której zachowywałby się tak beztrosko – Lubisz kręgle?

– Nigdy nie próbowałem…

– Będziesz miał okazję za tydzień.

 Twarz Louisa pojaśniała radością. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Edward musiał go naprawdę polubić, skoro zaproponował następne spotkanie! Z podniecenia zapomniał o swych podejrzeniach i śledztwie.

– Z przyjemnością – powiedział, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Mechanik uśmiechnął się. Jego olbrzymia dłoń lekko dotknęła policzka chłopaka.

– Bardzo dawno nie byłem w kinie – rzekł – Przez ostatnie kilka lat istniała dla mnie jedynie praca.

– Podczas gdy ja spędziłem te lata, próbując się wyrwać z otaczającej mnie klatki – westchnął Louis – Mam bujną wyobraźnię. W myślach przeżywam wiele przygód, jestem odważny i niezależny. A w życiu codziennym mam same kłopoty.

– Świat nie jest taki zły. Łatwiej go zaakceptować, niż to sobie wyobrażasz. Możesz stać się, kimkolwiek zechcesz. Wystarczy zrobić pierwszy krok.

– Przy moim szczęściu trafię na trzęsawisko.

– Czarnowidztwo. To błąd, który popełnia większość ludzi. Jeśli spodziewasz się samych nieszczęść, możesz być pewien, że nadejdą. Potrzebna ci garść optymizmu.

– Nie wiem, czy mi się uda – mruknął Louis – Czasem myślę, że samą swoją obecnością w zakładach Stylesa popsułem odrzutowiec.

– Nie wygłupiaj się – odparł szybko Edward, lecz jego zielone oczy błysnęły czujnie.

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego.

– Ciekawe, dlaczego Styles nie kazał podjąć dochodzenia w tej sprawie.

– Podobno wynajął prywatnego detektywa – powiedział ostrożnie mechanik – Przynajmniej tak słyszałem.

Serce Louisa zabiło przyśpieszonym rytmem. A więc stary magnat nie siedział bezczynnie.  _Kim był ów detektyw_? Zląkł się, że jego nowy przyjaciel może niedługo trafić do więzienia.

Edward zauważył niepokój chłopaka, choć niewłaściwie ocenił jego przyczynę.  _Zdenerwował się,_  pomyślał.  _Dobrze. Łatwiej popełni błąd i wpadnie w pułapkę._

– To... do zobaczenia w poniedziałek – wydukał Louis, wyciągając rękę na pożegnanie.

 – Dlaczego nie jutro? – spytał Edward, przekonując sam siebie, że kieruje się jedynie poczuciem obowiązku – Wychodzisz gdzieś?

– Tylko do kościoła.

– Czy mógłbym ci towarzyszyć?

Dostrzegł w oczach Louisa błysk zaskoczenia. Nie wyglądał na praktykującego chrześcijanina. Uśmiechnął się.

– Masz rację – przyznał – Już bardzo dawno nie byłem w kościele. O której się spotkamy?

– Zwykle wychodzę o wpół do jedenastej. Idę piechotą. Kościół jest na końcu ulicy – odparł, wyraźnie ucieszony jego propozycją.

– Świetnie – patrzył na twarz Louisa, oświetloną blaskiem padającym przez otwarte drzwi mieszkania – Bardzo jesteś śpiący?

– Nie…

– To dlaczego nie podejdziesz, żebym mógł cię pocałować? – spytał, dziwiąc się, skąd mu to nagle przyszło do głowy. Tomlinson miał wspaniałe ciało i miękkie, cudowne usta, które śledził wzrokiem przez cały czas ich spotkania. Co wiedział o miłości? Twierdził, że nie miał dotąd żadnego kochanka. Chciałby to sprawdzić.

Chłopak poczuł dreszcz przeszywający jego całe ciało.

– P-pocałować? – wykrztusił.

– To… chyba normalne – mruknął Edward, przysuwając się bliżej. Potężnym ramieniem objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie – A może, zgodnie z tym co mówiłeś poprzednio, jestem dla ciebie za stary?

Louis poczuł, jak trzęsą mu się nogi.

– Nie to miałem na myśli – odrzekł łamiącym się głosem – Chciałem cię przekonać, że nasze spotkania były przypadkowe...

– Wiem. Nie należysz do omeg, które uganiają się za alfami.

 – To prawda – bełkotał nerwowo. Czuł jego oddech na swych wargach. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

– Szaa… – szepnął Edward. Jego wargi delikatnie musnęły usta chłopaka. Spokojnie, bez zbytniego pośpiechu, by Louis nie poczuł się zagrożony. Po chwili poczuł, że napięcie mija. Ręce Louisa spoczywały na jego koszuli; czuł ich szybkie, nerwowe drżenie. Odchylił głowę, patrząc w szeroko rozwarte, jasne oczy. Tomlinson nie udawał – naprawdę był zdenerwowany. Bał się.

– Nie wiesz jak? – spytał.

– N-nie – przyznał płaczliwie.

– Nie szkodzi – powiedział i z uśmiechem znów zbliżył usta do jego twarzy – Nauczę cię.

– Edward… – szepnął. W jego głosie czaił się cień strachu.

– Spokojnie – odparł – Jesteś bezpieczny. Nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby cię zranić lub przestraszyć. Pocałuj mnie, Lou.

Jego oddech pachniał kawą i tytoniem.  Louis próbował nie przerywać pocałunku, lecz mężczyzna odsunął go na odległość ramion, przypatrując mu się z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

– Cały drżysz – powiedział cicho.

– Ja... nikt... nikt dotąd nie całował mnie w ten sposób.

Edward zmarszczył brwi. Jeszcze tydzień temu nie uwierzyłby, że spotka w tym kraju omegę, która nawet raz nie miała kochanka. Co dziwniejsze, odczuwał radość z tego, że odnalazł Louisa. Przesunął dłońmi wokół jego pasa, czując miękkość ciała.

– Nie wykorzystam twojej niewiedzy – rzekł poważnym tonem – Jest mi z tobą dobrze – dodał, delikatnie całując go w czoło – Bardzo dobrze.

Chłopak przytulił się i westchnął.

– Musisz uważać mnie za strasznego głuptasa – szepnął – Przepraszam.

 Twist objął go ramionami i zaczął lekko kołysać.

– Dlaczego przepraszasz? – spytał – Nie wiesz, że niewinność może być bardzo podniecająca?

– Nie dla alf, których znałem do tej pory – skrzywił się – Uważali, że jestem beznadziejny.

– Ich strata – Edward mówił cicho, a jego głęboki głos był miękki jak aksamit.

Louis uniósł wzrok, w milczeniu obserwując prosty nos, głęboko osadzone oczy i twardą, znamionującą stanowczość, szczękę partnera. Była to prawdziwie męska twarz, władcza i pełna siły. Nie przypominała twarzy mechanika.

– Zawsze parałeś się techniką? – spytał.

 Edward znieruchomiał, a jego ręce zacisnęły się lekko.

– Nie. Nie zawsze – puścił go – Lepiej idźmy już spać. Do zobaczenia rano.

– Dobrze.

Zastanawiał się, co spowodowało jego nagłą oschłość. Edward zapalił papierosa i stanął wpół kroku.

– Na śniadanie jadasz płatki, czy przyrządzasz coś gorącego? – spytał nieoczekiwanie.

Louis zawahał się przez chwilę.

– Zwykle robię kanapki i jajecznicę na boczku. A ty?

Z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

Karmię się płatkami z pszenicy.

– Możesz zjeść u mnie – zaproponował Tomlinson.

Ciemne brwi powędrowały w górę w geście zdumienia.

– Naprawdę?

– Wystarczy na dwoje. Bagwell je mało – odparł ze śmiechem.

– O której?

Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, po czym westchnął głęboko.

 – O dziewiątej.

Twist skinął głową.

– W takim razie... do zobaczenia.

Louis patrzył, jak odchodził. To nie sen. To rzeczywistość. Przed tygodniem nie uwierzyłby, że jego zawzięty wróg stanie się przyjacielem. Szpiegowanie go przestało mieć sens. Teraz zaczął się martwić, by nikt nie odkrył, kim naprawdę jest Edward.

 

***

Wstał o szóstej i zaczął przygotowywać kanapki. Usmażył bekon, w porę powstrzymując się przed przyrządzeniem jajecznicy. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie.

Gdy stał w kuchni, z potarganymi włosami, ubrany jedynie w za dużą piżamę, ktoś zapukał. Drżąc z podniecenia, wyjrzał przez okno. To był Edward, ubrany w szary garnitur, z marynarką beztrosko przerzuconą przez ramię. Louisa zdziwił fakt, że nie nosił tego wytwornego ubrania, w którym widział go kilka dni temu.  _Może zauważył jego podejrzliwość?_

Bez zastanowienia otworzył drzwi i zarumienił się, gdy wzrok alfy natychmiast spoczął na jego nogach, po chwili wędrując w górę.

– Och... jeszcze się nie ubrałem... – powiedział zakłopotany.

Brunet spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Masz wspaniałe ciało – odparł cicho – I wystarczająco zakryte. Nie jestem jakimś zboczeńcem.

– Nie miałem tego na myśli – zaprotestował – Chciałem…

Twist wszedł do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rzucił marynarkę na krzesło i podszedł do chłopaka. Louis chciał się cofnąć, lecz mężczyzna ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

– Nie musisz przede mną uciekać – powiedział – Nie skrzywdzę cię.

 – Nie boję się ciebie.

Pochylił się, dotykając wargami jego ust i zatrzymując pocałunek tak długo, aż chłopak uległ. Objął go ramionami i przycisnął do siebie. Poprzez cienką tkaninę czuł dotyk jego ciała. Świadomość, że pod spodem jest nago, wprawiła go w stan podniecenia.

– Przysuń się bliżej – szepnął, nie odrywając ust od jego twarzy – Obejmij mnie.

– Nie… jestem ubrany – jęknął Louis, próbując zebrać myśli.

– Boże, wiem o tym! – przycisnął go mocniej. Warknął.

– Co ci jest? – szepnął Tomlinson – Czy zrobiłem coś złego?

Edward zacisnął zęby, nie odpowiadając.  Louis nie przypominał żadnej ze znanych mu omeg. Pożądał go tak bardzo, że pragnął rzucić go na łóżko i zgwałcić. Ale o tym nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Wyglądał tak, jakby oczekiwał smaku pierwszej miłości. A on pragnął być pierwszym. Jedynym.

– Lepiej się ubierz – powiedział cicho, spoglądając mu w oczy – Wyglądasz zbyt kusząco.

Twarz Louisa pojaśniała radością.

– Naprawdę?

Odwrócił się, zaciskając szczękę, i sięgnął po papierosa.

– Zaparzyłeś kawę?

Chłopak nie zrozumiał jego nagłej zmiany nastroju. Uznał, że Twist był niewyspany.

– Owszem. Nalej sobie. Zaraz wracam.

 

***

Louis wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wciąż drżał na wspomnienie gorącego, natarczywego uścisku Edwarda. Jego pocałunki sprawiały mu radość zmieszaną ze strachem. Czuł się słaby, nieprzygotowany na nowe doświadczenia i na nurtujący ból, który zagnieździł się gdzieś w zakamarkach serca.  _Dziwna reakcja_ , pomyślał, wkładając prędko jasne spodnie i białą koszulę. Chwilę czasu poświęcił na czesanie. Wyglądał młodo i świeżo, lecz nie był piękny. Westchnął, zakładając okulary. Wszedł do salonu, trzymając w rękach buty. Położył je na stoliku i wrócił do kuchni.

Edward popijał kawę. Uśmiechem powitał jego wygląd. Był taki… schludny. Miał ochotę potargać mu włosy i pognieść koszulę.

Louis zauważył jego spojrzenie. Zarumienił się.

– Podobam ci się?

– Och, tak – odparł – Bardzo.

– Przygotuję jajecznicę – powiedział, biorąc do ręki patelnię. Edward z zainteresowaniem obserwował jego krzątaninę.

Nigdy dotąd nie widział omegi przygotowującej śniadanie. To było fascynujące. Jak sam Louis.

– Czuję się tak, jakbym śnił – zauważył – Nigdy obecność omegi nie sprawiała mi takiej przyjemności.

Tomlinson obrócił się i posłał mu nieśmiałe spojrzenie.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Jest mi z tobą dobrze.

Odwrócił się, powracając do swego zajęcia.

– Mnie... też jest dobrze, Ed.

To, że wymienił  jego  imię, sprawiło mu niespodziewaną przykrość. Poczuł się jak oszust.

– Lubisz pracę u Payne'a ? – spytał nagle.

– Bardzo – przyznał Louis – Martwię się o niego. Ostatnio jest chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów. Po prostu nie ten sam człowiek – dodał, nie widząc pełnego napięcia wzroku Twista – To chyba z powodu odrzutowca. Niepowodzenie prób odbiło się na nas wszystkich. Myślisz, że ktoś mógł dokonać sabotażu?

 


	6. Rozdział szósty

 

– Oparzyłeś się?! – krzyknął Louis.

Chwycił kilka papierowych ręczników, podczas gdy Edward zaciskał zęby z bólu, spowodowanego nagłym zetknięciem strumienia gorącej kawy z jego dłonią.

Pytanie o sabotaż, które Louis zadał chwilę wcześniej, zupełnie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Omal się nie zdradził. Po chwili zapomniał o oparzonej ręce i w milczeniu obserwował ruchy chłopaka.

Od lat nie pamiętał, by ktoś się o niego troszczył. Jego zdenerwowanie było szczere, nie udawane. Trzymaną w szczupłych dłoniach bibułą osuszył mu przedramię i nadgarstek.

– Tak mi przykro – powiedział – Musiałem potrącić stół...

– Nie. To ja uderzyłem dłonią w kubek – sprostował Twist – Nie było w tym twojej winy. A to co takiego? – spytał, wskazując na maść, którą Louis przyłożył do oparzenia.

– Antybiotyk.

– Zawsze tak troszczysz się o innych? – spytał sucho mechanik.

– Zawsze – odparł Louis przepraszającym tonem – Chciałem być pielęgniarką, ale mdleję na widok krwi.

Westchnął, siadając obok.

– Kogo próbuję oszukać? Potrafię żyć jedynie wyobraźnią, a w rzeczywistości jestem strasznym tchórzem.

– Może po prostu nie miałeś okazji, by udowodnić sobie, kim naprawdę jesteś – mruknął Edward, uśmiechając się słabo.

Zaczął mówić z namysłem, patrząc w przestrzeń nieobecnym wzrokiem.

– Gdy byłem w twoim wieku, zaciągnąłem się na statek płynący na Wyspy Kanaryjskie, Fidżi i Hawaje, gdzie pracowałem na plantacji trzciny cukrowej. Jeszcze później zatrudniono mnie w biurze niewielkich linii lotniczych. Gdy jeden z mechaników zaproponował mi kurs pilotażu, byłem zachwycony.

 – Tam poznałeś budowę samolotów? – spytał Louis, patrząc zaciekawionym, rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

Zawahał się.

– Oczywiście.

– To musiało być fascynujące. Twoi rodzice nie protestowali?

– Byli na mnie wściekli. Ale zwykle chadzałem własnymi drogami. Chciałem przekonać się, na co mnie stać. Rezultat chyba w równym stopniu był zaskoczeniem dla nich, jak dla mnie – zielone oczy mechanika spoważniały – Widzisz, Lou, marzenia to jeszcze nie wszystko. Trzeba umieć je zrealizować.

– Myślisz, że powinienem korzystać z okazji ?

– Tak. Ale musisz zaakceptować pewne wyrzeczenia – dodał ponuro –To czasem bywa przykre. Większość dorosłego życia spędziłem na robieniu samolotów. Któregoś dnia stwierdziłem, że praca pochłonęła mnie tak bardzo, że zagubiłem gdzieś swoją osobowość.

Wzruszył potężnymi ramionami.

– Próbowałem to zmienić. Znaleźć czas na rzeczy, o których od dawna już nie myślałem. Jednak wciąż mi czegoś brak – spojrzał na chłopaka – Praca, pieniądze, to nie wszystko. Prawda?

– Tak – odrzekł cicho Tomlinson.

Patrzył na jego szeroką pierś, zastanawiając się, co kryje biały materiał koszuli. Rozchylił lekko usta. Dziwne. Nigdy dotąd nie pożądał widoku męskiego ciała.

Edward  dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Więc to tak? Poczuł nagły żal, że nie może spełnić jego oczekiwań. Lecz w jego obecnej sytuacji romans, a tym bardziej długotrwały związek, był niedopuszczalny. Nawet już po wszystkim, jaką mógł mieć pewność, że chłopak zaakceptowałaby świat, w którym przebywał Twist? Był słodki i miły, bezbronny wobec rekinów, krążących wokół niego nieomal bez przerwy.

Tylko te oczy... czuł, jak pod ich spojrzeniem serce zaczyna mu łomotać.

Szczególnie, gdy myśli Louisa tak wyraźnie rysowały się na jego twarzy.

– Jestem duży – powiedział cicho. Zauważył w niebieskich oczach błysk przerażenia – Nie tylko na wzrost. Wszędzie.

Widział, jak rumieniec z wolna wypełza Louisowi zza kołnierza, kładzie się na policzkach, aż zatrzymuje się na linii włosów. Chłopak spojrzał w bok i spróbował się podnieść.

 – Zmyję talerze i…

Chwycił go za rękę i nie puścił, mimo że Tomlinson próbował się uwolnić. Szyderstwo i cynizm były nieodłączną cechą jego osobowości. Używał ich, aby utrzymać w ryzach swych pracowników, aby wskazać omegom należne im miejsce. Lecz nie chciał krzywdzić Louisa.

– To było niemądre z mojej strony – powiedział, mrużąc powieki – Nie miałem zamiaru wprawić cię w zakłopotanie.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Wyobraź sobie, kochanie, że ja też czuję się zakłopotany, gdy patrzysz na mnie w ten sposób. Nie należysz do omeg, które ot tak sobie zabrałbym do sypialni dla kilku chwil przyjemności. Bądź zatem grzecznym chłopczykiem i skieruj gdzie indziej swe świdrujące oczęta.

– Świdrujące? – Louis uniósł brwi, zdziwiony.

Twist roześmiał się, rozbrojony jego zachowaniem.

– Nieważne. Umyj te swoje talerze. Wypiję kawę w towarzystwie Bagwella. Czy nie powinienem go nakarmić?

– Zrobię to sam, ale dzięki za troskliwość.

Louis otworzył klatkę, zmienił wodę i dosypał ziaren do karmnika. Wciąż myślał o słowach Edwarda. A więc czuł się zakłopotany jego obecnością oraz „świdrującym” wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sprawiło mu przyjemność, że mężczyzna uważał go za tak atrakcyjnego.

 

***

Po nabożeństwie wstąpili do MacDonalda; zamówili hamburgery i frytki.

– Podobało mi się – powiedział Edward – Mam na myśli wizytę w kościele. Niemal zapomniałem, jak to wygląda.

– Co robiłeś między pobytem na Hawajach, a podjęciem pracy u Stylesa? – spytał Louis.

Pytanie zabrzmiało niewinnie, lecz musiał zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

– Byłem mechanikiem w zakładach Lockheeda, w Irlandii – powiedział – To wspaniały zespół, fabryka mieści się na północy kraju, w miasteczku o nazwie Coleraine.

W rzeczywistości jego pobyt u Lockheeda wiązał się z ujawnieniem planów transportowca typu C-5A Galaxy. Ale niewiele przypominał sobie z tamtego okresu.

– Mój kuzyn pracował tam jako kreślarz – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Tomlinson i mężczyzna zaczął żałować swej szczerości – Ale w zeszłym roku przeniesiono go do Londynu.

Brunet odetchnął z ulgą.

– Nie przypuszczam, żebyście się znali. Był w Irlandii tylko dziesięć miesięcy.

– To na pewno go nie znam – przytaknął Edward.

– Dlaczego nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej? – spytał z uśmiechem chłopak – Prawie wszyscy mechanicy przychodzą do naszego bufetu.

– Do zeszłego miesiąca byłem w dziale konstrukcyjnym w Liverpoolu – odparł, częściowo zgodnie z prawdą. W końcu spędził tam cholernie dużo czasu – Przygotowywaliśmy modernizację odrzutowca.

– Tak, słyszałem, że istnieją oddziały korporacji w innych miastach – powiedział Louis – W końcu to ogromne przedsiębiorstwo. Oddział inżynieryjno-techniczny, ten, gdzie pracujemy, oddział konstrukcyjny, oddział badań elektronicznych… Myślisz, że Styles potrafi dopilnować wszystkiego?

– Ma swoich zastępców, dyrektorów i spory autorytet – odrzekł i dodał „prawdopodobnie", gdy zauważył jego zaciekawione spojrzenie – Słyszałem, jak inni o tym mówili.

– Eleanor twierdzi, że jest otyły – mruknął chłopak – I stary. Ciekawe, jak wygląda. Podobno gdzieś wisiał jego portret, ale zginął podczas przeprowadzki do nowego budynku.

Mężczyzna ściągnął usta, bo doskonale wiedział, co stało się z podobizną Stylesa.

– A co sądzi o nim Eleanor? – spytał.

– Nigdy go nie spotkała – padła odpowiedź – Jest jego sekretarką od czterech miesięcy, a od roku Styles wciąż przebywa zagranicą. Czasem telefonicznie kontaktuje się z korporacją. Wygląda to tak, jakby liczył na własne szczęście. To znaczy… Jest przecież właścicielem firmy. Jeśli pojawiły się kłopoty podczas modernizacji odrzutowca, powinien być tutaj i odnaleźć przyczynę niepowodzenia, zamiast skakać po górach, czy wspinać się na lodowce. Mam rację? – spytał, zauważywszy dziwny wyraz twarzy towarzysza.

– Może… nie ma do nikogo zaufania? – zasugerował Edward.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Za  to  nie  możesz  go  winić.  Jeśli  naprawdę popełniono  sabotaż,  ma wszelkie powody, by podejrzewać nawet swych najbliższych współpracowników – Tomlinson zamyślił się na chwilę – Jest jeszcze Cowell. Czy on mógłby popełni ć coś podobnego? Wiem, że chciałby przejąć kontrolę nad korporacją Stylesa, ale wygląda na tak miłego człowieka…

Twist wstrzymał oddech.

– Znasz go?

– Mogłeś go zobaczyć nawet dzisiaj – odparł – Co niedziela jest w kościele.

– Widział nas?

– Nie przypuszczam. Siedział w pierwszej ławce, a my wyszliśmy dość wcześnie. Następnym razem mogę cię przedstawić – dodał z uśmiechem – To bardzo sympatyczny mężczyzna.

 _Byłaby to jedna z najbardziej ekscytujących prezentacji_ , pomyślał kwaśno Edward. Ale słowa Louisa nasuwały szereg pytań. Jeżeli chodził do tego samego kościoła co Cowell i znał go osobiście… Czy ktoś, kto regularnie bierze udział w nabożeństwie, jest zdolny do sabotażu? Czasem pełna słodyczy maska kryje twarz potwora.

– Wyglądasz  na  zmartwionego – powiedział Louis – Czy  coś się stało?

– Nie. Skończ kawę. Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziemy.

Tomlinson nic nie rozumiał. Edward odprowadził go do domu, wymruczał coś o spotkaniu nazajutrz i odszedł bez uśmiechu ani słowa pożegnania.

 _Dziwny, tajemniczy człowiek_ , pomyślał chłopak z żalem. Czy rozgniewał go jakoś? Czyżby mechanik uważał, że skoro Louis pracuje u Stylesa, nie powinien z taką sympatią mówić o Cowellu? Ale właściciel konkurencyjnej firmy naprawdę był miły. Ambitny, to prawda, lecz przecież mnóstwo ludzi uparcie dąży do wyznaczonego celu. Zastanawiał się głębiej. A może Edward znał Cowella i chciał uniknąć konfrontacji? Przestraszył się. Niemal wszystko, co związane było z jego nowym przyjacielem, napawało go strachem. Nie chciał go podejrzewać, ponieważ stał się mu bardzo bliski. Co będzie, jeśli to on okaże się sabotażystą? Próbował zebrać myśli. Może… może w ogóle nie było sabotażu?

Resztę dnia spędził w towarzystwie Bagwella, oglądając filmy i zastanawiając się nad przyszłością jego związku z Edwardem.

 

***

W poniedziałek rano nie zauważył na podjeździe czerwonego dostawczaka. Miał słabą nadzieję, że będą wspólnie jeździć do pracy, lecz spotkał go zawód. Zresztą niedzielnego wieczoru w oknach sąsiedniego mieszkania panował mrok, mimo że samochód stał zaparkowany przed domem.

Bez względu na dziwne zachowanie Edwarda Louis czuł, że dzieje się z nim coś szczególnego. Pociągał go, jak nikt inny, i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić fiaska zaplanowanej na sobotę wycieczki do kręgielni. Wiedział, że to absurd angażować się w znajomość z kimś, kogo znał tak krótko. W dodatku Edward dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że może liczyć tylko na jego przyjaźń. Lecz przy nim Tomlinson czuł się mniej samotny.

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem wszedł do biura Payne'a. Szef siedział zaabsorbowany i nie zauważył jego obecności.

– Dzień dobry? – powiedział; dopiero po chwili zauważył, że zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

– Nie bardzo – mruknął Payne – Mój głupi szwagier chce mnie wpędzić do grobu!

– Gorzej z nim? – Louis spytał z wahaniem, gdyż ostatnio szef unikał tego tematu.

Mężczyzna westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

– Nie. W każdym razie jeszcze nie – spojrzał na chłopaka – Czy słyszałeś coś od Eleanor na temat śledztwa?

Wyglądał, jakby obawiał się odpowiedzi.

– Wiem to… ale nie od Eleanor – odparł Louis, próbując osłonić Edwarda – Słyszałem przypadkiem, że pan Styles wynajął prywatnego detektywa, by sprawdził, czy nie dokonano sabotażu.

Payne skinął głową. Zagłębił się w fotelu i rozluźnił krawat.

– To też słyszałem. Myślę, że facet nie spocznie, póki nie dojdzie do prawdy. Styles jest bezlitosny, jeśli chodzi o dobro firmy.

– Nie może pan mieć o to do niego pretensji – zauważył Tomlinson – Każdy błąd w projekcie podwyższa koszt całego przedsięwzięcia.

– Czasem nawet bardziej, niż nam się wydaje – klepnął dłonią w blat biurka – Zwalą winę na mechaników. Zobaczysz!

Serce Louisa załomotało gwałtownie.  _Nie. To nie może być Edward!_  Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył go aresztowanego, poniżonego, uwięzionego…

– Wracajmy do pracy – powiedział szorstko Payne, prostując plecy – Weź swój notatnik, na początku załatwimy korespondencję.

 

 


	7. Rozdział siódmy

 

Przez całe przedpołudnie Louis był myślami przy Edwardzie.  _Co się z nim stanie, gdy wpadnie w oko detektywowi?_ Drogie ubrania, jakie nosił po pracy oraz jego tajemnicze zachowanie mogły wzbudzić podejrzenia u każdego.

Przerwę na lunch spędził w bufecie, rozglądając się za swym sąsiadem.

Nigdzie go nie było, mimo że dostawczak stał na parkingu.

W korporacji Stylesa pracowało wielu mechaników, ale tu, w pobliżu budynków administracyjnych, kręciło się zaledwie kilkunastu. Louis znał twarze niemal wszystkich. Jednak gdy podszedł do drzwi hangaru, nie miał odwagi wejść do środka i zapytać o Edwarda.

Zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaciel zna szwagra Payne'a, który także pracował w Irlandii tuż przed swą niespodziewaną chorobą. Postanowił dowiedzieć się tego przy najbliższej okazji.

Edward nie pojawił się przez resztę dnia, a gdy Louis z nadzieją wrócił do domu, czekało go kolejne rozczarowanie. Minęły dwa dni i chłopak uznał, że nadszedł koniec ich znajomości. Nie widział go w firmie; mimo że dostawczak ciągle stał na parkingu,  Louis miał pewność, że Twist nie pracował. Bał się zapytać, czy został zwolniony.

 

***

W środę wieczorem w telewizji emitowano film, który Louis już od dawna pragnął zobaczyć. Usiadłszy na kanapie, dzielił się z Bagwellem kawałkami prażonej kukurydzy. Rozgrywająca się na ekranie zagadkowa intryga pochłonęła go tak bardzo, że dopiero za drugim razem usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Z mocno bijącym sercem pobiegł otworzyć. Tylko jeden człowiek mógł zastukać do niego o tak późnej porze. Przygładził rozwichrzone włosy i krytycznym wzrokiem ocenił swój wygląd. Miał na sobie wytarte dżinsy i bluzę od dresu, pamiętającą lepsze czasy. Trudno. Zbyt cieszył się z tego, że przyszedł, by mógł pozwolić mu czekać.

Otworzył drzwi. Jego twarz jaśniała radością, oczy błyszczały.

Edward był ubrany w jasnobrązowe spodnie i elegancką, żółtą koszulę. Twarz miał zmęczoną i szarą; wyglądał, jakby nie spał przez kilka nocy.

– Mogę dostać kawy? – spytał, uśmiechając się z trudem.

Louis się roześmiał.

– Oczywiście! – odparł – Wejdź!

 

Edward wkroczył do kuchni, ucieszony niekłamaną radością chłopaka.  _Może naprawdę jest sabotażystą,_  pomyślał,  _ale przy nim czuję się dobrze_. Jego obecność powodowała przypływ odczuć dawno zapomnianych. Opiekuńczości. Pożądania. Wbrew logice wierzył w jego niewinność i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nadchodzący tydzień przyniesie ostateczne wyjaśnienie wszelkich wątpliwości.

– Tęskniłeś za mną? – spytał, szukając potwierdzenia w błękitnych oczach.

– Tak – przyznał Louis. Wpatrywał się w jego twarz wyczekująco – Bałem się, że… porzuciłeś pracę.

– Na kilka dni oddelegowano mnie do innego oddziału – odparł, tylko w niewielkim stopniu mijając się z prawdą – Nie przypuszczałem, że zajmie to tyle czasu.

– Co dalej? – spytał natarczywie – Chcą cię przenieść na stałe?

– Nie było o tym mowy.

– To dobrze – Louis nerwowo potarł dłonie – Zaparzę kawę.

– Gdzie Bagwell? – spytał Edward, spoglądając na pustą klatkę.

– Ogląda telewizję – odparł ze śmiechem – Obgryza kukurydzę oraz prawdopodobnie spodek. Uwielbia kryminały. Zawsze wrzeszczy razem z ofiarą.

Twist zajrzał do salonu.

– Nie boisz się go tak zostawiać? Większość ptaków wybrałaby wolność.

– Amazonki więcej czasu poświęcają na wspinaczkę, niż na latanie. Poza tym nie jest zbyt odważny. Na przykład boi się czerwonych przedmiotów. Gdy wyjmuję na święta gwiazdkową zastawę, siada naburmuszony w kącie.

– Więc czasem masz nad nim przewagę – stwierdził Edward.

– Na to wygląda – Louis wlał kawę do kubka i wyciągnął rękę w stronę towarzysza – Chcesz posiedzieć tutaj, czy obejrzymy film do końca?

– A co to jest?

Wymienił tytuł.

– Już widziałem, ale nie szkodzi; obejrzę po raz drugi.

Podążył za chłopakiem i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Bagwell zachichotał, wskazując na poduszki i prężąc sylwetkę w oczekiwaniu pochwał.

–  Uważaj na palce – przypomniał Louis.

 Lecz brunet wyciągnął muskularne przedramię, pozwalając ptakowi na swobodną wspinaczkę. Przeniósł papugę na poręcz kanapy i tam zostawił.

– Siedź tu – powiedział rozkazującym tonem, jaki Tomlinson słyszał u niego zaledwie dwa razy.

 

Bagwell posłuchał bez sprzeciwu. Usadowił się na poręczy z ziarnem prażonej kukurydzy w łapie.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał zaintrygowany chłopak.

Twist usiadł, otaczając go ramionami, jakby znali się od dzieciństwa.

– Lata praktyki w wydawaniu poleceń – mruknął – Raz czy dwa pracowałem jako kierownik sklepu –dodał, by uniknąć dalszych pytań.

– Och.

– Jak w biurze? – spytał, gdy reklamy przerwały emisję filmu.

– Chyba dobrze – odparł Louis.

Spojrzał na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Miał taki stanowczy wyraz twarzy i tak męskie ciało.

– Ludzie coś mówią? – mechanik nie dawał za wygraną.

– Wciąż dyskutują na temat odrzutowca. Eleanor twierdzi, że jeden z wiceprezesów wspominał o spodziewanym powrocie Stylesa. Pewnie będzie chciał przyspieszyć śledztwo.

Edward zrobił zamyśloną minę.

– Możliwe.

– Payne podejrzewa… kogoś z działu technicznego – dodał Louis, bojąc się wprost sformułować obawy zwierzchnika.

Brunet spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Też o tym myślałem.

Tomlinson odchrząknął.

– Dolać ci kawy?

– Jeśli nie trzeba jej na nowo parzyć – odparł, spoglądając na zegarek – Muszę być w domu o wpół do jedenastej. Czekam na telefon.

Dochodziła dziesiąta piętnaście. Louis poczuł nagły żal, że zostało im tak mało czasu. Jednocześnie zaszokował go widok zegarka, który nosił Twist. Podniósł się, usiłując zachować pozory spokoju, i nalał kawę do kubków.

Myślami błądził jednak gdzie indziej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pensja mechanika nie wystarcza na kupno złotego rolexa. Edward musiał pracować nie tylko u Stylesa.

Może…  _może to właśnie on był tym prywatnym detektywem, wynajętym przez właściciela korporacji?_ Oni podobno zarabiają zupełnie nieźle.

Obrócił się lekko. Jego towarzysz siedział wpatrzony w ekran telewizora.  _Czy prywatni detektywi lubią oglądać kryminały?_

Postawił kubki i wrócił na kanapę.

– Lubisz takie filmy? – spytał.

– Uwielbiam – przyznał Edward – Czasem sam próbuję rozwiązać zagadkę.

– Ja także. Chciałabym być tajnym agentem.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

– Naprawdę?

– Ale, oczywiście, nigdy nie zostanę – mruknął Louis – Jak wszystko w moim życiu, to tylko marzenie.

Brunet obserwował go uważnie, porządkując w myślach uzyskane informacje. Czuł, że musi dowiedzieć się o Louisie całej prawdy. Bardzo za nim tęsknił podczas swej nieobecności. Przy ponownym spotkaniu odniósł wrażenie, że wrócił do domu.

Chłopak próbował skupić uwagę na tym, co działo się na ekranie, lecz świadomość szybko upływającego czasu uniemożliwiała mu koncentrację.  _A jeżeli Edward zapomniał o swej obietnicy zabrania go do kręgielni? Może nie chciał, żeby wychodzili gdzieś razem?_

Szeroka dłoń Edwarda ujęła jego rękę i lekko ściskała podczas pełnych napięcia fragmentów filmu. Tomlinson nie patrzył na ekran. Przed oczami miał jedynie stanowczą, pełną wewnętrznej siły twarz swego sąsiada.

– Dlaczego nie odbierasz wieczorami tego cholernego telefonu?

Chłopak sapnął, zaskoczony pytaniem. Zawsze wyłączał telefon o dziewiątej, żeby w spokoju oglądać telewizję i móc położyć się spać. Nie pomyślał nawet, że Edward mógłby zadzwonić.

– O dziewiątej wyłączam aparat – powiedział.

– Dzwoniłem co wieczór o jedenastej. Nie  chciałem telefonować do ciebie w godzinach pracy, a do późna byłem bardzo zajęty.

– Próbowałeś do mnie dzwonić? – spytał, wciąż nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Nie udawaj zaskoczonego – mruknął kwaśno mechanik – Domyślasz się chyba, że mi na tobie zależy.

Louis spuścił wzrok.

– Wolałem nie budować zamków na lodzie – powiedział ostrożnie.

Edward delikatnie gładził jego dłoń.

– Jeśli chcesz coś osiągnąć, musisz nauczyć się kierować własnym losem.

– Tak mówią – westchnął – A ja wciąż się boję.

– Naprawdę?

Puścił dłonie chłopaka, i, chwytając pukiel włosów, odchylił jego głowę do tyłu, tak, że usta Louisa znalazły się tuż obok jego twarzy.

Tomlinson poddał się bez zastanowienia. Pocałunki słodkim dreszczem przeszyły jego ciało. Każde dotknięcie warg było inne, przynosiło nowe wrażenia i emocje.

– Bagwell... – wymamrotał.

– Do diabła z Bagwellem. Przysuń się.

 Łagodnym ruchem ułożył go sobie na kolanach, udaremniając próbę protestu. Jego potężne ramiona obejmowały kruchą sylwetkę chłopaka.

Louis, który nigdy dotąd nie był tak blisko alfy, czuł się zakłopotany. Nieśmiałe próby odzyskania wolności jedynie pogarszały sytuację, gdyż wzmagały podniecenie Edwarda.

Z pełnym rezygnacji westchnieniem Louis uległ. Nie chciał sprawić mu przykrości.  _Poza tym_ , pomyślał z goryczą,  _może już nikt więcej nie będzie mnie trzymał w taki sposób_. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę bliskiej obecności tego potężnego, milczącego mężczyzny.

Oparł dłoń na jego torsie, zafascynowany jego szerokością i zniewalającym ciepłem, wyczuwalnym poprzez materiał koszuli. Poczuł, że serce Edwarda zaczyna bić przyspieszonym rytmem.

 – Rozepnij mi koszulę – wymruczał brunet.

Louis wciągnął głęboko powietrze.  _Naprawdę chciał tego? Naprawdę pozwalał mu na to, by zobaczył... dotknął jego skóry?_ Nigdy dotąd nie czuł pod palcami ciała alfy. Lecz Edward był kimś szczególnym.

Leżał w milczeniu, czując jak jego ciało wibruje we wzrastającym napięciu. Wszystko było dla niego nowe  i przyjemne. Zapach perfum, twardy, jednostajny rytm serca, który wyczuwał dłonią, dotyk rozgrzanego ciała. Spojrzał w pochyloną nad nim twarz, w zielone, błyszczące oczy. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej.

Drżącymi palcami sięgnął ku jego szyi, rozpinając kołnierzyk koszuli. Powoli posuwał się niżej, odsłaniając opaloną skórę. Zawahał się, spoglądając niepewnie w górę.

– Nie przestawaj – powiedział cicho Edward – Niczego w życiu nie pragnąłem bardziej, niż czuć dotyk twoich rąk na swojej skórze.

 


	8. Rozdział ósmy

 

Louis spojrzał na twarz Edwarda wzrokiem pełnym obaw. Był dla niego dobry, a gdy go całował, czuł się jak prawdziwa omega. Ale teraz wymagał czegoś, na co Tomlinson nie był przygotowany. Potrzebował czasu.

Brunet  zrozumiał wahanie chłopaka. Łagodnym ruchem ujął jego dłoń.

– Nie proszę, byś mi się oddał – rzekł cicho – Chcę, żebyś mnie dotknął, ale tylko wówczas, gdy sam tego zapragniesz.

Nerwowe napięcie Louisa nieco zelżało.  Wtulił twarz w umięśniony tors alfy.

– Nie mogę iść z tobą do łóżka  – szepnął.

Twist pogładził go po włosach.

 – Możesz, ale nie teraz – odparł – Nie musimy się spieszyć. Pocałuj mnie. Za pięć minut wychodzę.

Jesteś cudowny – zauważył, śmiejąc się przy tym nerwowo – Spoglądasz na zegarek nawet wtedy, gdy...

– Muszę. Mam swoje obowiązki – mruknął kwaśno.

 Pochylił się, przycisnął wargi do ust Louisa i pozostał w tej pozycji tak długo, dopóki ten nie oddał pocałunku. Czuł, że ramiona chłopaka oplatają mu szyję.

– Tego właśnie pragniesz? – spytał niecierpliwie, kładąc dłoń na karku Louisa. Połączył ich długi, głęboki pocałunek. Podniecenie Tomlinsona wzrastało z ogromną siłą. Edward nie próbował go rozebrać. Jedynie mocniej przycisnął dłoń chłopaka do swojej piersi. Nagle mężczyzna odsunął się i podniósł z kanapy.

Louis nadal leżał. Wpół obudzony Bagwell przekrzywił głowę, łypiąc jednym okiem. Brunet, odwrócony tyłem, zapalił papierosa.

– Muszę już iść – powiedział krótko.

 _O Boże_ , pomyślał Louis. Stało się.  _Odejdzie i już nie wróci…_

W tej samej chwili Edward spojrzał na niego. Na jego twarzy malowało się z trudem tłumione pożądanie. Louis wiedział już, że mężczyzna nie odejdzie na długo. Był schwytany w pułapkę tak jak on. Nawet, jeśli mu się to nie podobało, nie miał wyboru. Musiał zaakceptować rodzące się między nimi uczucie.

Tomlinson poczuł nagłą radość, że jego towarzysz był zwykłym mechanikiem. Nawet jeśli pracował dla Cowella, był po prostu alfą. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że dla pieniędzy szkodził Stylesowi. Zgodziłby się na wszystko, byleby go nie stracić.

– O czym myślisz? – spytał cichym głosem Twist.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś mechanikiem – odparł miękko chłopak – Zwykłym człowiekiem. Lubię cię takim, jaki jesteś.

Brunet lekko zacisnął zęby.

– Może okazać się, że niezupełnie jestem tym, za kogo mnie uważasz – powiedział, poruszony jego wyznaniem.

W głębi serca Louis odczuł niepokój.  _Czyżby jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe? Czy spotykał się z sabotażystą?_ Prędko odpędził od siebie te złe myśli.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś – odrzekł pojednawczo – To nie ma znaczenia.

– Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki pewny – powiedział Edward. Zerknął na zegarek i zaklął cicho – Muszę już iść. Zobaczymy się jutro w pracy.

– Jasne.

Louis wstał. Nogi mu drżały, włosy opadały w nieładzie. Brunet wziął go za rękę; wspólnie udali się w stronę drzwi. Schylił się, raz jeszcze mocno całując go w otwarte usta.

– Jesteś do tego stworzony – szepnął. Uszczypnął go lekko w podbródek – Prześpij się trochę. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc.

Odszedł, zanim Tomlinson zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. Później niż zwykle posłał spać Bagwella i sam wsunął się do łóżka. Nie mógł zasnąć. Zza ściany dobiegał głęboki głos Edwarda.  Louis nie rozróżniał słów, lecz domyślił się, że mechanik był zdenerwowany. Rozmowa trwała bardzo długo. Zasypiając, wciąż rozmyślał nad tym, co przyniesie najbliższa przyszłość. Jeśli Edward okaże się sabotażystą, Louis będzie musiał obronić go przed zemstą Stylesa. Za wszelką cenę.

 

***

Następnego ranka w pracy panował totalny bałagan. Liam Payne, wzór punktualności, nie przyszedł w ogóle. Zdezorientowany Louis przycupnął za biurkiem, mając przy tym wrażenie, że siedzi na beczce prochu.

Gdy nadeszła pora lunchu, a Payne się nie zjawiał, chłopak nie wytrzymał. Przede wszystkim pomyślał o Edwardzie. Może został zdemaskowany? Może go aresztowano?

Pobiegł do bufetu. Edwarda nie było. Czując narastającą panikę, wpadł do sekretariatu Stylesa.

– Wiesz coś? – szepnął z przejęciem.

Eleanor oderwała wzrok od monitora.

– Masę rzeczy. Na przykład to, że dzisiaj jest czwartek – skrzywiła twarz w uśmiechu.

– Czasami cię nie cierpię.

– Z wzajemnością – przyjaciółka kiwnęła głową – Skąd ta ponura mina?

– Payne nie przyszedł do biura.

 – Nic dziwnego. Styles wrócił – szepnęła konfidencjonalnie Eleanor – Polecą głowy. Dziś rano wezwał wszystkich dyrektorów do motelu za miastem i zażądał szczegółowego raportu.

– Schwytano przestępcę?

– Jakiego przestępcę? – spytała przerażonym głosem dziewczyna.

– Tego, który popsuł odrzutowiec.

– Ach, tego – uśmiechnęła się – Chyba tak, chociaż nie podali szczegółów. Wiem z zaufanego źródła, że w przyszłym tygodniu odbędzie się kolejny lot próbny. Wtedy poznamy prawdę.

Serce Louisa biło jak oszalałe.

– Nie podali żadnego nazwiska?

Eleanor potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie. Podobno to nie był sabotaż. W każdym razie wczoraj Payne rozmawiał ze Stylesem, a dzisiaj zorganizowano ciche zgromadzenie wszystkich pracowników – zniżyła głos – Podobno detektyw Stylesa od dłuższego czasu kręcił się między nimi i trafił na właściwy ślad. Słyszałam, że winę ponosi któryś z mechaników.

Louis poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Dopiero wzmianka o detektywie obudziła w nim cień nadziei.  _Może to Edward pracował dla Stylesa?_  Wspomniał przecież, że nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje.

– Dobrze się czujesz? Zbladłeś.

Tomlinson powrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Wszystko w porządku.

Uśmiechnął się słabo,  poprawił okulary i pomaszerował do siebie. Wciąż myślał o swym mechaniku.

 

***

Późnym popołudniem pojawił się Payne. Blady i zniecierpliwiony, ruchem ręki nakazał chłopakowi milczenie.

– Nie chcę już odpowiadać na żadne pytania – rzucił od progu – Weź notatnik i chodź do gabinetu.

Ciężko opadł na fotel. Louis pilnie notował, co mówił szef, choć w głowie huczało mu od natłoku pytań.

Wrócił do domu, nie spotkawszy Edwarda.  _A jeśli został aresztowany?_

 

Przygotował kilka kanapek, dzieląc się kolacją z Bagwellem. Z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Życie straciło dla niego sens.  _Już nigdy nie zobaczę Edwarda. Zamkną go w więzieniu…_

Ktoś głośno zapukał. Tomlinson pobiegł otworzyć.

  _On_. Był zmęczony i niewyspany, ale dla Louisa najpiękniejszy na świecie. Z urywanym szlochem rzucił mu się w ramiona.

– Co się stało? – spytał zaskoczony brunet – Dlaczego płaczesz?

– To nie ty? – Louis podniósł w górę załzawione oczy – Zebrali dziś cały personel techniczny, a ja nigdzie nie mogłem cię znaleźć! Myślałem… myślałem, że aresztowali cię za sabotaż!

Twist stał bez ruchu, jedynie jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na ramionach chłopaka.

– Myślałaś, że to ja? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Nikt cię nie zna… – jęknął – A kiedy powiedzieli, że winny był mechanik, pomyślałem, że pracujesz dla Cowella…

Cofnął się i spojrzał na zaskoczoną minę gościa.

– Przepraszam. Wstyd mi, że w ogóle cię podejrzewałem. Potem pomyślałem, że może jesteś detektywem wynajętym przez Stylesa… – przyglądał mu się uważnie, szukając potwierdzenia swych słów. Bez rezultatu. Mężczyzna słuchał beznamiętnie, zupełnie jakby Louis recytował prognozę pogody.

Zachowując pozory spokoju, Edward zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałby Tomlinson na wiadomość, iż sam był obiektem jego podejrzeń. Teraz był niemal przekonany o jego niewinności. Niemal. Za tydzień, podczas próbnego lotu odrzutowca, wszystko już będzie jasne. W tej chwili nie mógł nawet rozwiać wątpliwości chłopaka. Byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne. Dotknął jego włosów.

– Myślałeś, że jestem sabotażystą? – spytał z uśmiechem zabarwionym odrobiną cynizmu – Nie przeszkadzało ci to?

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem – odparł z prostotą. Nagle skrzywił się – Odejdź. Idź sobie i nie wracaj. Zasłużyłem na taki los.

Brunet nie poruszył się. Zmrużył oczy.

– Dlaczego mimo wszystko spotykałeś się ze mną?

– Z początku postanowiłem mieć cię na oku – mruknął Louis z nieśmiałym uśmiechem – Potem… – uśmiech zniknął, a w jego niebieskich oczach pojawił się strach – Nie masz kłopotów? Mogę być twoim świadkiem. Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc.

 – Naprawdę? – odsunął mu z  czoła opadający kosmyk włosów – Tak się mną przejmujesz, czy… odkryłeś coś więcej poza niesprawnością odrzutowca?

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Nie rozumiem.

Edward westchnął. Może Louis naprawdę nie dowiedział się, kim był w rzeczywistości.

– Nieważne. Co masz na kolację? Umieram z głodu!

Proste, zwyczajne pytanie mężczyzny  sprawiło mu przyjemność. Był tak blisko, w jego mieszkaniu, w jego życiu – zupełnie jakby Louis otrzymał niespodziewany podarek od losu. Zmarszczył nos.

– Kanapki.

Mechanik zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę.

– Włóż coś na siebie, to pojedziemy do restauracji.

– Późno już – zauważył chłopak – I nie powinieneś na mnie wydawać całej pensji.

Czuł się bezpieczny w jego ramionach. Zamknął oczy, wdychając męski zapach alfy.

– Cieszę się, że nie masz kłopotów.

Edward objął go mocniej. Budził w nim dziwne uczucia. Nie był wyzwolony. Nie był bogaty. Nie należał do wyższych sfer ani nie pochodził ze znanej rodziny. Dlaczego tak dobrze czuł się w jego obecności?

– Pan Payne nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, a Eleanor nic nie wiedziała – mówił Louis z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego torsu – Ale wydarzyło się coś ważnego. Mówią, że detektyw Stylesa trafił na ślad...

– Też tak słyszałem.

– To dobrze. Biedny, stary Styles...

– Skąd wiesz, że jest stary? – spytał kwaśno brunet.

– Eleanor twierdzi, że ma co najmniej czterdziestkę –  mruknął – Jest gruby i siwieje. Latynoskie kochanki i zwariowane wyprawy zniszczyły mu organizm.

Edward chrząknął.

– Możliwe. Chociaż nie byłbym taki pewny, czy winne są latynoskie kochanki. Słyszałem, że Styles nie ugania się za omegami.

 – Naprawdę? – Louis uniósł głowę – To w całym biurze zapanuje rozpacz – roześmiał się – Dziewczyny nie mogą doczekać się jego powrotu. Nawet te, które są zaręczone! Panuje opinia, że nie przepuści żadnej ślicznotce. Gdy przyjedzie, nie będzie się mógł od nich opędzić!

– Nie liczyłbym na to – puścił jego ramiona i odstąpił kilka kroków – Cześć, Bagwell.

Papuga spojrzała na niego bez zainteresowania, oddłubując trzymany w łapie kawałek kanapki.

– Ile zjesz? – spytał Tomlinson, wyjmując chleb.

– Jeśli chodzi o papugi, to nie wiem. Chcesz przyrządzić Bagwella w sosie koperkowym?

– Nie papug – zachichotał – Ale kanapek.

– Dwie.

– Dobrze.

Widok Edwarda siedzącego za kuchennym stołem sprawiał mu dużą przyjemność. Mężczyzna zdjął marynarkę i krawat, po czym rzucił je na oparcie krzesła poza zasięgiem Bagwella. Rozprostował nogi i rozpiął kołnierzyk białej koszuli. Bardzo drogiej koszuli, jak zauważył Louis. Zastanawiał się, z jakiego powodu ubrany był tak wytwornie, lecz nie miał odwagi zapytać.

– Jak dobrze... – mruknął Twist, kiwnięciem głowy przyjmując propozycję przygotowania kawy – Już nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz jakaś omega poczęstowała mnie kolacją.

– Twoja matka na pewno robiła to wiele razy.

Brunet obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Co wiesz o mojej matce?

 

 

 


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

 

– Co wiesz o mojej matce?

– A cóż mogę wiedzieć, zważywszy na fakt, że znamy się tak krótko? – spytał rzeczowo Louis – Moja mama wciąż była mi w czymś pomocna, dlaczego twoja miałaby postępować inaczej?

– Oczywiście – Edward podniósł kubek do ust – Tylko że moja matka nie potrafiła gotować. Nie była domatorką.

– Masz rodzeństwo?

 Pokręcił głową.

– Już nie.

– Przykro mi.

– Dlaczego? Ty też jesteś sam.

– To prawda – Louis usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu i poczęstował Bagwella kawałkiem kanapki. Był lekko skrępowany swoim wyglądem. Miał na sobie znoszony podkoszulek i zbyt obcisłe dżinsy. Lecz jego  gość zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi – z wyjątkiem chwil, kiedy muskał wzrokiem opięte materiałem pośladki chłopaka.

– Dlaczego czeszesz się w ten sposób? – spytał brunet, wskazując na jego zaczesaną do góry grzywkę – Wyglądasz okropnie.

– Bardzo dziękuję!

– Lubię, jak masz ją na czole – ugryzł kolejny kęs, żując dokładnie i popijając kawą. Spojrzał na Louisa i uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem – Jeśli ją teraz poprawisz, natychmiast jestem gotów się z tobą kochać.

Serce Tomlinsona zatrzepotało gwałtownie.

– Nieprawda – odparł ze słabym uśmiechem – Nie lubisz seksu z dziewicą. Sam mówiłeś.

– Kochać się – szepnął, patrząc w jego błękitne oczy – To nie ma nic wspólnego z seksem.

Chłopak zarumienił się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Co za różnica?

– Tylko niewinność mogła podsunąć ci podobne pytanie – skończył jeść kanapkę i sięgnął po kubek z kawą – Dzięki za poczęstunek.

– Proszę – odparł, zaskoczony łatwością, z jaką Edward rozmawiał jednocześnie o seksie i o jedzeniu.

Twist wyciągnął kilka chrupek z leżącej na stole torebki.

– W jakim nastroju był twój szef?

– Pan Payne? – spytał z roztargnieniem Louis, podając chrupkę Bagwellowi – Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Chciałem go zapytać, czego dowiedział się o sabotażyście, ale nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Myślę, że Styles zmył mu głowę. Eleanor twierdzi, że wszyscy dyrektorzy dostali za swoje.

 – W zupełności na to zasłużyli – odparł mechanik. Jego wzrok stał się ostry – Cały cholerny projekt mógł się zawalić przez błąd jednego człowieka.

Tomlinson uniósł brwi.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Mechanicy wiedzą o wszystkim – odparł beztrosko.

– Jasne – podniósł się i  dolał nieco kawy – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

– Tak też się czuję – brunet odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy – Jestem za stary, by nadal żyć w ciągłym napięciu. Powinienem nieco zwolnić.

– Bzdury. Można mieć dwa razy więcej lat i zachować młodzieńczą energię – z wahaniem dotknął jego ciemnych loków – Powinieneś iść do domu i nieco odpocząć – powiedział łagodnie.

Edward pochwycił jego dłoń i otworzył oczy.

– Śpij ze mną.

Louis poczuł, że się rumieni.

– Nie.

– Tylko śpij – mruknął z lekkim uśmiechem –  Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by czegokolwiek próbować.

– To nie najlepszy pomysł – powiedział, przeklinając w duchu swoje skrupuły. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, niż leżeć obok niego i czuć dotyk jego ciała.

– Dlaczego? – spytał naglącym tonem.

– Mogłoby się coś wydarzyć – Tomlinson wodził po jego twarzy rozbieganym wzrokiem – Edward, ja nawet nie wiem, jak uniknąć ciąży!

Twist spoglądał na chłopaka w zdumieniu. Louis zdawał się pochodzić z innego świata. Jednocześnie był taki… taki delikatny, taki czuły. Pomyślał, co by się stało, gdyby obdarzył go miłością. Gdyby nosił jego dziecko. Poczuł narastające zdenerwowanie. Puścił jego rękę.

– Masz rację. Coś mogłoby się wydarzyć, a na to jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie.

Wstał, przeciągając leniwie swe potężne ciało.

– Przykro mi, ale nie będę mógł zabrać cię w sobotę do kręgielni – powiedział nagle – Może w zamian spotkalibyśmy się jutro wieczorem? Zjemy kolację na  mieście, a potem pogramy.

Louis poczuł, że jego serca przyśpiesza.

– Jutro?

– Tak.

– Cudownie – chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wpadnę po ciebie o szóstej – alfa przesunął ręką po głowie drzemiącego Bagwella – Chyba mnie zaakceptował.

– Na to wygląda – odparł Louis.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– A ty?

– Obawiam się, że też – odparł drżącym z napięcia głosem.

Edward podszedł, objął go i łagodnie, lecz stanowczo przycisnął do siebie.

– Nie przejmuj się kłopotami w pracy – powiedział – Wszystko będzie w porządku. Pocałuj mnie.

Tomlinson bez wahania uczynił zadość jego prośbie. Czekał na ten moment od chwili, kiedy gość przyszedł. Lecz spodziewany wybuch namiętności nie nastąpił. Twist niemal natychmiast oderwał usta od jego warg i odsunął się. Louis z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie błagać go o powtórzenie pocałunku. Mężczyzna z uśmiechem podszedł do drzwi.

– Lubisz chińskie potrawy?

– Uwielbiam – odparł z zapartym tchem. Mówił prawdę, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógłby zjeść nawet ziemniaki z pokrzywą, byleby być blisko Edwarda.

– Świetnie – brunet przyglądał się mu uważnie. Wyglądał na podnieconego, jak gdyby oczekiwał czegoś więcej niż pocałunku. On również tego pragnął, lecz wiedział, że jest na to zbyt wcześnie.

Nie rozumiał uczuć, które wzbudził w nim Louis. Pod pozorami oschłości skrywał nieśmiałość. Nie umiał całować i prawdopodobnie uciekłby, gdyby spróbował go rozebrać. Na tę myśl serce załomotało mu gwałtownie. Nigdy nie miał alfy i znał tylko jego. Tylko z nim mógł zaspokoić swe pragnienia. Poczuł lekki zawrót głowy. Otworzył drzwi w nadziei, że chłodny powiew nocy pozwoli mu uspokoić gorące zmysły. Należeli do dwóch różnych światów. Louis był omegą, która łączyła seks z zamążpójściem, a on nie chciał się z nikim wiązać. W jego wypełnionym pracą życiu brakowało miejsca dla rodziny.

– Zamknij dobrze drzwi – powiedział wychodząc.

– Oczywiście. Dobranoc – odparł miękko chłopak.

Edward odszedł bez słowa, pogrążony w myślach.

 

W głowie Louisa również panował chaos. Nie miał pojęcia, co począć. Może powinien uciekać? Edward bez wątpienia zamierzał go uwieść. Jednak z drugiej strony podświadomie oczekiwał tego.  _Boże, jak można mieć tyle lat i być tak głupim, jeśli chodzi o alfy!_

Zarzucił na siebie piżamę i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Bagwell wymruczał kołysankę i zasnął, a Tomlinson wciąż wiercił się i przewracał z boku na bok. W końcu wstał. Wszedł do kuchni, by przygotować sobie filiżankę czekolady, z nadzieją, że łyk gorącego napoju ukoi jego skołatane nerwy. Gdy po kilku minutach przytulił głowę do poduszki, zasnął nieomal natychmiast.

 

***

Śnił o Edwardzie. Bardzo powoli rozbierał go, całując każdy centymetr jego nagiego ciała. Czuł jego wzrok w miejscach, których nie pozwoliłby oglądać żadnemu mężczyźnie.

Jęknął przez sen.

Olbrzymie dłonie bruneta delikatnie pieściły jego ciało. Poczuł jego twardy język w swoich ustach. Wyprężył się, ogarnięty strumieniem rozkoszy. Przez sen usłyszał swój własny krzyk. Obudził się nagle i gwałtownie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Resztki snu wirowały mu przed oczami.

Wstał, wszedł do kuchni i spojrzał na zegar. Dochodziła dopiero piąta rano, lecz chłopak wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Zapomniał włożyć okulary, bez których nie mógł nawet przygotować kawy. Gdy zawrócił do sypialni, gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi zatrzymało go w pół drogi. Zawahał się.

– Kto tam? – spytał wysokim, pełnym zdenerwowania głosem.

– A kogo się spodziewasz, na miłość boską?! – dobiegło warknięcie z zewnątrz.

Odsunął zamek, zapominając, że ma na sobie jedynie górę od piżamy, i otworzył drzwi.

Edward również był w negliżu. Pomimo słabego wzroku Louis widział go dość dokładnie, gdyż stał zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od niego. Wszedł do kuchni. Tomlinson zatrzymał się bezradnie, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa.

Twist miał na sobie jedynie bokserki. Stał boso, opalony, potężnie zbudowany. Muskularne ręce oparł na biodrach. Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że bezczelnie mu się przygląda, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Widok był zbyt pociągający.

Edward zauważył jego spojrzenie, ale zwrócił uwagę na to, że Tomlinson nie nosił okularów. Pewnie nic nie widział. Westchnął.

– I co? – spytał krótko.

– Co? – wymruczał zdezorientowany chłopak.

– Krzyczałeś na cały głos.

Louis czuł rumieniec, wypełzający mu na twarz pod badawczym spojrzeniem gościa.

 – Ja… to znaczy… śniło mi się coś.

 – To musiał być niezły sen.

Rumieniec nabrał głębszej tonacji.

– Faktycznie był niezły.

Tomlinson starał się patrzeć wyłącznie na jego twarz, lecz to w niczym nie polepszało jego sytuacji. Zapragnął zrzucić piżamę i przylgnąć do niego nagim ciałem. Poczuł nagłe zakłopotanie.

– Myślałem, że dręczą cię koszmary – mruknął Edward, obserwując chłopaka –  Ale krzyk strachu i jęk pożądania mogą mieć ze sobą wiele wspólnego.

– Nie wiem nic o pożądaniu…

Alfa przysunął się, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach, obejmując je i pieszcząc. Louis zapragnął mocniejszego uścisku.

– Opowiedz mi o swoim śnie –  powiedział, zanurzając usta w jego włosach. Przesunął wargami po czole, zamkniętych powiekach, nosie i policzkach – Powiedz mi, dlaczego krzyczałeś.

– Ty… mnie… dotykałeś – wyszeptał,  bo  nie  umiał  skłamać w  tej chwili, gdy silne ramiona zagarnęły go wpół i przysunęły bliżej.

Serce Edwarda zaczęło bić coraz szybciej. Pod palcami wyczuwał okrytą materiałem, miękką skórę omegi.

– Gdzie cię dotykałem? – szepnął.

Louis ukrył twarz w jego torsie, chłonąc chropowatość skóry i zapach ciała.

– Nie mogę…

– Pachniesz różami, Lou – zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym ujął dłońmi jego biodra.

Louis odetchnął głęboko, czując jego napięcie, i próbował się cofnąć, lecz mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu na to. Był łagodny, a jednocześnie stanowczy.

– W ten sposób alfa ujawnia swą zależność od omegi – mówił, dotykając ustami jego czoła – Jest to oznaka niemożliwej do ukrycia fascynacji. Dlaczego się mnie boisz?

– Nigdy… nigdy nie dotykałem w ten sposób żadnego alfy – odparł.

– Nawet we śnie, który miałeś niedawno? – szepnął.

Tomlinson zacisnął powieki.

– Nigdy dotąd nie miałem takiego snu – wyznał.

– Słyszałem twój głos przez  ścianę sypialni – szeptał Edward – Krzyczałeś.

Znów poruszył jego biodrami, wprawiając chłopaka w stan gorączkowego drżenia.

– Mogę sprawić, że znów zaczniesz krzyczeć, tym razem na jawie. Mogę za pomocą rąk i ust zapewnić ci rozkosz, którą odczuwałeś we śnie.

Louis zadrżał jeszcze mocniej, wbijając paznokcie w muskularne ramię alfy.

– Jeszcze za wcześnie… – powiedział, choć całym ciałem pragnął czuć jego dotyk.

– Na pewno?

Głośno przełknął ślinę i zagryzł wargi.

– Na pewno – wykrztusił.

Mężczyzna odsunął go lekko od siebie i przeniósł dłonie z bioder w górę, ku talii. Oddychał ciężko. Louisowi zdawało się, że słyszy bicie jego serca.

– Nieprawda – rzekł z uśmiechem – Ale nie będę nalegał. Nawet jeśli wiem, jak mocno tego pragniesz.

– Skąd… skąd możesz to wiedzieć? –  szepnął Tomlinson, walcząc ze swym zakłopotaniem.

– Stąd – odparł również szeptem i lekko dotknął kciukiem jego nabrzmiałego sutka.

Chłopak westchnął gwałtownie, prężąc się w nagłej emocji.

– Czujesz? – spytał łagodnie brunet – Tak robiłem to w twoim śnie?

– Wówczas... zdjąłeś ze mnie koszulę... – odparł Louis, oddychając gwałtownie. Jego niebieskie oczy zaszły mgłą. Edward ponownie poruszył palcem.

– W ten sposób? – spytał spokojnym tonem, zsuwając piżamę z jego ramion.

 

 


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

 

 

Louis  dygotał, czując na sobie spojrzenie Edwarda. Jego policzki płonęły rumieńcem wstydu. Oparł dłonie o jego umięśniony tors, pragnąć przysunąć się, ukryć swą nagość. Alfa przytulił go łagodnie do swego olbrzymiego, ciepłego ciała.

 

– Mogę trzymać cię w ten sposób cały ranek i nie próbować niczego więcej – powiedział cicho Twist, obserwując jego zachowanie – Więc nie wpadaj w panikę i nie staraj się bronić honoru. Wiem, że nie pragniesz tylko seksu i nie mam zamiaru do niczego cię zmuszać. Zaraz sobie pójdę.

 

Tomlinson słuchał tych słów w milczeniu. Wstydził się braku doświadczenia. Objął ramionami ciało partnera, przytulając się mocno, jakby próbował zrzucić z siebie ciężar wielu samotnych nocy. Jęknął cicho, czując nowy dla siebie dotyk obcej skóry.

 

– Zrobimy następny krok? – spytał Edward.

 

Przełamując wewnętrzny opór, Louis skinął głową. Brunet zaczął leniwie kołysać jego ciałem, kwitując radosnym, cichym śmiechem sapanie, jakie usłyszał po chwili.

 

– Edward! – krzyknął chłopak.

 

Twist przesunął dłonie z jego talii w dół, wsuwając kciuk za linię bokserek.

 

– Za chwilę skończę – powiedział uspokajającym tonem. – Nie uciekaj...

 

Pochylił głowę.

 

– Chodź do mnie, kochanie – szepnął, rozchylając usta.

 

Poczuł na wargach smak jego jedwabistej skóry. Zdawał sobie sprawę z podniecenia, w jakie wprawił Louisa. Przesunął dłońmi po jego ciele, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak wyprężył się zmysłowo.

 

Jednak jego postanowienie, by zachować umiar, słabło w miarę upływu czasu. Jęki Louisa wzmagały falę namiętności. Edward poczuł, że jego pożądanie domaga się spełnienia. W uszach zabrzmiała mu obietnica, którą złożył kilka minut temu. Dawniej, w młodości, nieraz  udowodnił, że potrafi dotrzymać słowa. Lecz teraz było inaczej. Paliła go tłumiona namiętność.

 

Ścisnął dłońmi talię chłopaka.

 

– Chcę ciebie – powiedział chrapliwie – I ty mnie chcesz. Pozwól mi zabrać cię do łóżka...

 

– Mogę zajść w ciążę – szepnął z przerażeniem Louis. Pragnął alfy całym sobą, lecz bał się. Pchnął mocno dłońmi twardą pierś mężczyzny – Puść mnie.

 

– Na miłość boską, uspokój się! – warknął brunet, gdyż swoim zachowaniem omega nieświadomie prowokowała go coraz bardziej.

 

Przycisnął go do siebie, unieruchomił i czekał aż minie napięcie, spowodowane jego gwałtownymi ruchami.

 

– Przepraszam, przepraszam – szeptał raz po raz Louis.

 

Twist poczuł dreszcz na całym ciele. Spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy.

 

– Mogę cię zabezpieczyć  – powiedział  gwałtownie. 

 

Chciał tego. Chciał być z nim. Lecz zakorzenione głęboko uprzedzenia moralne okazały się barierą nie do pokonania. W życiu Tomlinsona nie było miejsca na przelotną przygodę, nawet z Edwardem.

 

Niezdecydowanie Louisa zdenerwowało alfę. Poczuł się skrzywdzony.

 

– Słodka pułapka, co? – spytał lekko pogardliwym tonem – Chcesz nietknięty doczekać nocy poślubnej?

 

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i niezbyt delikatnie odsunął omegę od siebie. Podniósł z podłogi piżamę. Rzucił ją w stronę chłopaka.

 

– Nie rób takiej miny, kotku. Już nieraz byłem w podobnej sytuacji. Ale nigdy nie pragnąłem omegi tak mocno, by oddać swą wolność w zamian za kilka radosnych chwil spędzonych w łóżku.

 

Mówił o pięknych przeżyciach jak o sprośnych igraszkach. Louis zamknął oczy i, drżąc – tym razem z niesmaku – po omacku włożył piżamę. Cieszył się, że nie ma okularów. Nie zniósłby widoku pogardy w jego oczach. Edward wszystko poplątał. Louis nie chciał zmuszać go do małżeństwa. Ta myśl była mu równie obca, jak i alfie. Nie potrafił jednak zaakceptować seksu bez wzajemnej miłości.

 

Edward był wściekły. Zagryzł wargi, przeklinając swe zachowanie. Nie powinien dopuścić, by sprawy zaszły aż tak daleko. Obiecał, że nic się nie stanie, i co? Wystarczyła chwila, a pożądanie zupełnie go zaślepiło. To przez tę piżamę, zapach róż, jaki unosił się wokół...

 

– Muszę się ubrać – szepnął Louis.

 

Odwrócił się i wszedł do sypialni, ocierając spływające po policzkach łzy. Nie chciał widzieć go już nigdy więcej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś tak go upokorzył. Najpierw był czuły, kochający – a potem… Jak mógł powiedzieć coś podobnego?! Pragnął tylko jego ciała, niczego więcej. Typowa alfa.

 

– Lou.

 

Ponownie otarł łzy i głośno przekręcił klucz w zamku. Nie odpowiedział, w obawie, że mężczyzna usłyszy smutek w jego głosie.

 

Edward zdawał sobie sprawę z nastroju chłopaka. Słyszał stłumiony szloch. Westchnął ciężko i oparł czoło o drzwi.

 

– Zobaczymy się wieczorem – powiedział – Muszę już iść.

 

Louis zmusił się do spokojnego tonu.

 

– Nie pójdę nigdzie dziś wieczór, Ed – odparł – Dziękuję... za wszystko. Do widzenia.

 

Brunet stał tam przez chwilę, miotany sprzecznymi uczuciami. Gdy odwrócił się od drzwi sypialni, jego oczy płonęły gniewem.

 

– Rób jak chcesz! Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Potrafię lepiej spędzać wolny czas niż na nadskakiwaniu zatwardziałej dziewicy!

 

Tomlinson słyszał oddalające się kroki. Drzwi trzasnęły głucho. Stał oparty o framugę i pozwalał łzom spływać po policzkach. Naprawdę tak o nim myślał? Sam jest sobie winien – niepotrzebnie pozwolił mu się dotknąć. Teraz odszedł i nigdy nie wróci. Nienawidził samego siebie. Jeszcze mocniej nienawidził Edwarda.

 

Próbując nie patrzeć w lustro, ubrał się i ułożył włosy. Przygotował śniadanie, nakarmił Bagwella i z ciężkim sercem pojechał do pracy.

 

Po mechaniku nie było ani śladu. Również wieczorem nie powrócił do domu. Louis obserwował podjazd w nadziei ujrzenia czerwonego dostawczaka. Czego zresztą miał się spodziewać? Kazał mu odejść. To był naprawdę uwodzicielski majstersztyk.

 

 

 

***

 

Nadeszła sobota. Dzień był słoneczny, więc Louis zajął się pieleniem ogródka. Jednak praca nie sprawiała mu przyjemności. Czuła się winien, że pozwolił Edwardowi na tak wiele. Zapędził go w ślepą uliczkę i doprowadził do kłótni. Gdyby odmówił od razu, pozostaliby przyjaciółmi. Jednak z drugiej strony... wspomnienie jego pieszczot wciąż wzbudzało w nim dreszcz rozkoszy.

 

Machnął motyką, wzdychając ciężko. Postanowił odtąd panować nad uczuciami. Przy następnej okazji  – jeśli takowa w ogóle nadejdzie – nie da się ponieść emocjom.

 

Pochłonięty myślami, nie zauważył nadchodzącego Edwarda, dopóki ten nie stanął tuż przy nim. Serce chłopaka załomotało gwałtownie, lecz nie podniósł wzroku. Wstydził się.

 

Mężczyzna spoglądał na jego pobladłą twarz. On również czuł się winny. Świadomość krzywdy, jaką wyrządził mu swoim zachowaniem, a przede wszystkim słowami, nie pozwalała mu spać. Co gorsza, nadmiar obowiązków zmusił go do kilkudniowej nieobecności.

 

– Nadal rozmawiamy ze sobą? – spytał z udawaną beztroską – Czy muszę dzisiaj sam przyrządzić kolację?

 

Louis spojrzał na swoje zakurzone buty. Czuł wzrastające zdenerwowanie.

 

– Myślałem, że już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwiesz – powiedział cicho – Przepraszam cię, Ed!

 

Twist zaklął pod nosem, chwytając go w ramiona. Nigdy nie czuł się komuś bardziej potrzebny. Nienawidził widoku jego łez i nienawidził siebie za to, że doprowadził go do płaczu. Zacisnął mocniej ręce.

 

– Tęskniłem za tobą – mruknął.

 

Pochylił głowę, całując Louisa w kark. Dłońmi gładził jego plecy.

 

– To ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Wcale nie myślę tak, jak powiedziałem tamtego ranka.

 

Serce Tomlinsona zatrzepotało radośnie. Musiało mu choć trochę na nim zależeć, skoro wrócił.

 

– To przede wszystkim moja wina – powiedział – Nie powinienem... nie powinienem był do tego dopuścić. Zachowałem się jak prostytutka!

 

– Nie! –  brunet uniósł jego podbródek, zszokowany tym stwierdzeniem – Nic podobnego!

 

– Pozwoliłem ci oglądać mnie nago – opuścił wzrok, policzki mu poczerwieniały.

 

Edward z trudem łapał oddech. Omegi, które znał, nie miały podobnych zahamowań. Ale to było, zanim spotkał Louisa.

 

– Nikt z tobą nigdy nie rozmawiał o seksie? – spytał łagodnie.

 

Chłopak zamknął oczy.

 

– Seks przedślubny jest grzechem – szepnął – Ed, moi rodzice byli bardzo religijni. Ja też. Nie mogę przepraszać za to, w co wierzę. I nie powinienem z tym walczyć.

 

Alfa uśmiechnął się lekko.

 

– Nie wymagam tego od ciebie – westchnął, dotykając jego twarzy opuszkami palców – Ale twoja reakcja na moje pieszczoty była czymś naturalnym. To część twojej natury. Seks jest podstawą istnienia naszego gatunku. Kochanie, bez tego ani ty, ani ja nie istnielibyśmy.

– Dlaczego ludzie stają się tak... bezradni? – spytał nieśmiało Louis.

 

– I ogłupiali? – Edward błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

 

– Też.

 

– Alfy skonstruowane są w ten sposób, że bardzo łatwo im się podniecić, a o wiele trudniej uspokoić. Myślałem, że mogę patrzeć na ciebie bez obaw, lecz okazało się, że jest inaczej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie mogłem się opanować. Na twój widok byłem chory z podniecenia.

 

Tomlinson wpatrywał się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Twist uśmiechnął się lekko.

 

– Nie rozumiesz? – spytał – Pozwól,  że ci to wyjaśnię.

 

Gdy skończył, Louis poczuł, że policzki płoną mu żywym ogniem. Nikt dotąd nie rozmawiał z nim tak otwarcie o najbardziej intymnych sprawach.

 

– O Boże! – jęknął, próbując uciec.

 

Edward zatrzymał go łagodnie, lecz stanowczo.

 

– Teraz już wiesz coś na ten temat – odezwał się, spoglądając na niego. Z jego oczu zniknęły iskierki humoru, które błyszczały tam jeszcze parę chwil temu – Musisz to wiedzieć, bo nie mam zamiaru znów odchodzić. Zbyt mocno przeżyłem nasze rozstanie. Skoro nie chcesz się ze mną kochać, nie będę nalegał. Myślę, że jeśli przestaniesz ubierać się w tę cholerną piżamę, wszystko będzie w porządku.

 

– Dlaczego? – spytał, oddychając z trudem.

 

Edward pokiwał głową.

 

– Też miałem różne sny. O tobie – powiedział cicho – I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, podniecałeś mnie niemal bez przerwy. Nawet kiedy chodziłeś po pokoju.

 

Louis pospiesznie opuścił wzrok.

 

– Może będzie lepiej, jeśli poszukasz kogoś, kto nie będzie miał tylu kompleksów co ja.

 

– Nie chcę nikogo innego – westchnął – Chcę ciebie. Jestem gotów zgodzić się na wszystko, byle byś czuł się bezpieczny. Mogę godzinami stać pod zimnym prysznicem, aby stłumić rozpaloną namiętność. Pragnę tylko twych pocałunków. Nawet tu i teraz.

 

– Przy tobie czuję się winny – załamał ręce chłopak.

 

– Niepotrzebnie  – brunet pochylił głowę, delikatnie muskając wargami jego usta – Tym razem mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ulegnę swym uczuciom, więc pozwól mi pokazać, jak mocno za tobą tęskniłem.

 

Powolny, spokojny ruch jego języka obudził w Louisie namiętność, uśpioną od czasu ich kłótni. Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, czując dłonie Edwarda dociskające jego biodra do miejsca, o którym niedawno opowiadał.

 

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i powoli odsunął usta, lecz jego dłonie pozostały na miejscu.

 

– Spokojnie – szepnął – Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić.

 

– Czuję się zakłopotany – jęknął Tomlinson.

 

– Zabawne. To najbardziej niewinna chwila, jaką spędzam z omegą od czasu osiągnięcia pełnoletniości, a nigdy nie było mi tak dobrze. Nie psuj tego. Dla mnie.

 

Louis z trudem powstrzymywał się od ucieczki. W miarę upływu czasu jego zdenerwowanie powoli mijało. Poddał się pieszczotom Edwarda i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. Alfa rozluźnił swój ucisk i delikatnie przesunął rękami po jego biodrach.

 

– Bosko – szepnął – Jest bosko.

 

Louis oparł dłonie na jego torsie i z głębokim westchnieniem przytulił do niego czoło. Ostatnie słowa Edwarda były szczere. Nie bał się go, ponieważ on niczego od niego nie żądał. Wszystko wydawało się takie zwyczajne, jak gdyby należeli do siebie od zawsze.

 

– Jesteś bardzo doświadczony w tych sprawach – powiedział cicho.

 

– W pewnym stopniu tak jest. Chcesz wiedzieć, od jak dawna nie kochałem się z omegą?

 

Chłopak poczuł, że się rumieni.

 

– Nie!

 

– Dwa lata, Lou.

 

– Naprawdę?

 

Twist skinął głową.

 

– Byłem bardzo zajęty. Omegi tracą swą atrakcyjność z powodów, które ci kiedyś wyjaśnię. Znudziło mi się bycie ciągle wykorzystywanym.

 

– Dlaczego ktoś miałby cię wykorzystywać?

 

Nie mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Przesunął ustami po ciele Louisa.

 

– Jesteś taki miękki – mruknął.

 

– Przestań – Tomlinson ukrył twarz w jego koszuli.

 

– Miękki w moich dłoniach... – wymruczał, szukając jego ust.

 

Pocałował go. Ciało alfy stało się jeszcze bardziej napięte, a jego ręce zsunęły się wzdłuż boków Louisa i uniosły go lekko. Omega krzyknęła, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę.

 

Wzdrygnął się i odskoczył. Stanął nieco z boku, drżącymi dłońmi przypalając papierosa. W głowie kołatały mu tysiące myśli, a gdy trzymał Louisa, przypomniał sobie słowa starej kołysanki. Czuł, że jest na najlepszej drodze do obłędu. Myśl o chłopaku napawała go bólem. Powinien odejść, nie komplikować mu życia. W jego świecie nie ma dla niego miejsca, a przelotny romans jest wykluczony. Nagle poczuł się bezradny. Zbyt silnie go pragnął, by zdecydować się na rozstanie, a miał prawo przypuszczać, że Louis pragnie go równie mocno.

 

– Co z nami będzie, Lou? – spytał, wciąż odwrócony plecami i zadowolony, że gęste zarośla osłaniały dom przed oczami ewentualnych przechodniów.

 

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział roztrzęsionym głosem Louis. Odwrócił się i zaczął wpatrywać się w rozkopaną grządkę – Nie jestem wobec ciebie uczciwy!

 

Edward obrócił się z lekko pobladłą twarzą. Podszedł do niego, trzymając w dłoni papierosa.

 

– Boję się małżeństwa – powiedział łagodnie – Moi rodzice byli razem przez dwadzieścia lat, lecz tylko niektóre z nich mogli nazwać szczęśliwymi. Podobno pobrali się z miłości, ale widziałem, że to uczucie zanikło – wzruszył potężnymi ramionami – Nie wiem, czy mógłbym dzielić życie z inną osobą. Lub osobami – spojrzał w oczy chłopaka – Lecz z drugiej strony chciałbym, byś zaszedł w ciążę. I to mnie przeraża, rozumiesz?!

 

Louis dygotał. Twist nie mówił jak ktoś myślący o przelotnym romansie. Każde jego słowo miało wagę.

 

– Dziwi cię to? – spytał z kwaśnym uśmiechem – Mnie również. Nigdy nie mówiłem tak do żadnej omegi.

 

– Cieszę się.

 

– Może odłożysz tę motykę i przebierzesz się w coś sensownego? – zaproponował nagle brunet – Moglibyśmy polecieć do Londynu na pyszne frutti di mare.

 

Tomlinson wybuchnął śmiechem.

 

– Za to cię lubię, wariacie – powiedział chichocząc – Może wsiądziemy do twojego prywatnego samolotu? A kolację zjemy na pokładzie jachtu? – nie zauważył pobladłej nagle twarzy mężczyzny. Ze śmiechem pocałował go w policzek – Masz poczucie humoru. Ale wystarczy mi smażona ryba i frytki. Porozmawiaj sobie z Bagwellem, idę się przebrać.

 

Pobiegł na górę. Edward szedł powoli, klnąc pod nosem. Wszystko stawał się coraz bardziej skomplikowane. W piątek, po kolejnym locie próbnym odrzutowca, Louis pozna prawdę. Jego tożsamość wyjdzie na jaw. Zaklął ponownie. Louis był omegą, z którą pragnął robić to, o czym dotąd nie myślał. Ich znajomość mogła zakończyć się dramatem.

 

Później, gdy siedzieli w barze szybkiej obsługi i zajadali się smażoną rybą, z ciekawością rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nieczęsto bywał w podobnych miejscach. Jego zielone oczy obserwowały zwyczajnie ubranych ludzi, siedzących małymi grupkami wokół stolików. Mężczyźni we flanelowych koszulach, kobiety w spodniach i żakietach, młodzież w wiosennych, skąpych strojach. Starsi mieli na pokrytych zmarszczkami twarzach wypisane życiorysy. Robotnicy i farmerzy, szwaczki, sekretarki i urzędnicy. Patrzył na nich i czuł nagłą pustkę. Żył pełnią życia, ale oni wiedzieli coś, czego on nigdy nie doświadczył.

 

– Zamyśliłeś się – powiedział cicho Louis.

 

– Trochę – pociągnął łyk kawy – Często tu przychodzisz?

 

– Raz w tygodniu. Czasem biorę chili, czasem hamburgera. Najczęściej bywam tu w weekendy. W tygodniu jadam w bufecie lub zabieram lunch z domu. Staram się być punktualny – rzekł z uśmiechem – Uczciwie zapracować na swą wypłatę, chociaż niektórzy pewnie uznaliby mnie za naiwniaka.

 

– Mnie się to podoba – mruknął – Podejrzewam, że Stylesowi również.

 

– Biedaczysko – powiedział Tomlinson z wyraźną troską – Musi być bardzo samotny. Nie ma rodziny, a jego matka zmarła w zeszłym roku.

 

Edward utkwił wzrok w kubku z kawą.

 

– Jest obrzydliwie bogaty. Może sobie kupić miłość.

 

– Nieprawda. Najwyżej kosztowną imitację.

 

Chłopak nieśmiało ujął rękę bruneta. Spojrzał mu w oczy i drgnął, poruszony ich wyrazem.

 

– Nigdy dotąd nie wiedziałem, czym jest miłość.

 

Edward nie słyszał już rozmów dobiegających z sali. Słyszał jedynie głos Louisa, widział tylko jego twarz. Od słów, które wypowiedział, zawirowało mu w głowie. Zacisnął palce na jego dłoni. Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem. Twist miał ochotę wskoczyć na stół i zatańczyć, lecz zamiast tego odpowiedział uśmiechem.

 

Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Pomyślał o piątku. Musiał znaleźć okazję, by wcześniej wyznać mu prawdę.

 

Po kolacji przeszli wzdłuż centrum handlowego, by zakończyć wędrówkę wizytą w kręgielni. Wszystkie stanowiska były zajęte, więc usiedli, popijali kawę i obserwowali grających.

 

Wrócili bardzo późno. Edward zatrzymał się przed drzwiami mieszkania Louisa i pocałował go mocno.

 

– Nie, nie wejdę do środka – szepnął, przykładając palec do ust chłopaka – To zbyt ryzykowne.

 

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego żałośnie.

 

– Ed, a jeśli mógłbym...

 

– Nie. To byłby gwałt – odparł stanowczo –  Dopóki nie zyskasz całkowitej pewności, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Idź spać. Zapukam rano i pójdziemy razem do kościoła. Zgoda?

 

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 

– Zgoda.

 

Brunet dotknął palcem koniuszka jego nosa i odszedł, pogwizdując.

 

 

 


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCENY EROTYCZNE NIE SĄ MOJĄ MOCNĄ STRONĄ, ZA CO Z GÓRY PRZEPRASZAM

 

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło jak w bajce. Wszędzie, z wyjątkiem pracy, chodzili wspólnie. Edward nie pojawiał się w biurze, więc w czwartek, po powrocie do domu, Louis spytał go o powód nieobecności.

 

– Pracujesz na innym oddziale? – zagadnął,  gdy dojrzał na podwórku znajomą sylwetkę.

 

Twist uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 

– Mam urlop – pocałował go – Ale nie z powodu zamachu na odrzutowiec. Nie jestem podejrzany.

 

– Wiedziałem o tym od dawna. Nikt mi nie powiedział, po prostu wiedziałem – Tomlinson spojrzał na niego z czułością – Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś ani co robisz.

 

Edward był dumny z jego słów, lecz jednocześnie czuł ogromny ciężar winy. Spojrzał na spocone czoło chłopaka.

 

– Chcesz poleżeć trochę na słońcu? – spytał – Do zmierzchu jeszcze daleko, ale upał zelżał na tyle, że nie grozi nam upieczenie.

 

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 

– Cudownie. Przebiorę się i zaraz wracam.

 

– Idź. Poza tym... chyba powinienem ci powiedzieć, że nigdy nie zakładam niczego podczas opalania. Nie cierpię białych placków na skórze.

 

Louis wstrzymał oddech. Stał w milczeniu.

 

– Nie musisz mnie oglądać – dodał Edward – Gdy będę szedł, narzucę na siebie ręcznik. Czy to wystarcza, by zaspokoić twe poczucie moralności?

 

– Nigdy nie opalałem się w towarzystwie nagiego alfy...

 

– Zawsze musi być pierwszy raz – parsknął, widząc wyraz jego twarzy i ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania – Będę za dziesięć minut.

 

Tomlinson nie był pewien, czy dobrze rozumie jego intencje, ale wiedział, że od czasu rozmowy w restauracji stali się sobie bardzo bliscy. Mechanik opowiadał o przygodach, które przeżył, zanim podjął pracę u Stylesa. Louis zastanawiał się, czy ktoś z jego przeszłością posłusznie zamieni życie awanturnika na pokój z telewizorem i popołudniową gazetę? Chociaż go kochał, ich małżeństwo mogło okazać się zbyt trudne do zniesienia.

 

Włożył krótkie spodenki i chwycił stary koc, którego zwykle używał do opalania. Na wszelki wypadek zdjął okulary. Nie chciał niespodziewanie ujrzeć białych placków na skórze mężczyzny.

 

Leżąc na brzuchu, zauważył nadchodzącego Edwarda. Jego biodra były owinięte beżowym ręcznikiem. Louis zacisnął powieki, słysząc śmiech, gdy jego towarzysz rzucił ręcznik na ziemię i położył się obok.

 

– Czy po swoim ślubie zamierzasz poddać się leczeniu? – spytał kwaśno.

 

Tomlinson zauważył, że powiedział  _swoim_ , nie  _naszym_. Wspomniał kiedyś o dziecku, a czyż to nie oznaczało małżeństwa?  _Niekoniecznie_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem.

 

– To naprawdę cudowne uczucie – kontynuował brunet – Na naszych plażach wszyscy uznaliby to za niemoralne. Ale gdy byłem na Riwierze, cały pokład jachtu zajmowały nagie ciała!

 

Louis obrócił głowę, patrząc mu w twarz szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

 

– A skąd się wziąłeś na pokładzie jachtu u brzegów Riwiery? – spytał wolno.

 

Przez chwilę Edward leżał w milczeniu, przeklinając w duchu własną głupotę.  _Co mógłby odpowiedzieć, żeby nie wyszło na to, że jest oszustem i kłamcą?_

 

– Już rozumiem! – zawołał uśmiechnięty chłopak – Pracowałeś we Francji jako mechanik!

 

– Właśnie – odparł tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił – Zgadłeś.

 

– Zawsze interesowałeś się techniką?

 

– Jak byłem chłopcem, demontowałem każdą zabawkę – mruknął.

 

– Twoi rodzice pewnie to uwielbiali.

 

Ciało alfy napięło się lekko.

 

– Słucham?

 

– Gdy rozkręciłeś im budzik albo lampę.

 

– Rzadko przebywałem w domu. Oddano mnie do szkoły.

 

– Do internatu?

 

– Nie. Do poprawczaka – odparł krótko – Gdy miałem trzynaście lat, popadłem w konflikt z prawem i rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu.

 

– Och, Ed – szepnął miękko Louis.

 

Ujął jego dłoń i poczuł drżenie, wywołane wspomnieniami.

 

– Boże... – mruknął Twist – Nikomu dotąd o tym nie mówiłem.

 

– Jestem dumny z twej szczerości. Rozumiemy się nawzajem.

 

Brunet westchnął i przetoczył się na bok, by lepiej widzieć twarz chłopaka. Bawiło go jego zażenowanie, próby odwrócenia wzroku. Louis nie wytrzymał. Zerknął w dół ciała mężczyzny, po czym szybko spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechem starając się ukryć rumieniec.

 

– Nie bój się. Możesz na mnie patrzeć – powiedział łagodnie Edward – Od czasu, jak zrzuciłem dwadzieścia kilogramów, nie mam się czego wstydzić.

 

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, byś kiedyś mógł mieć nadwagę.

 

– Byłem gruby, skarbie – położył się na plecach i przeciągnął leniwie, wystawiając całe ciało do słońca. Zamknął oczy, dając Louisowi okazję do niekrępujących spojrzeń. Uśmiechnął się, zdając sobie sprawę z jego zainteresowania.

 

Tomlinson co chwila zerkał w jego stronę rozbieganym wzrokiem. Pamiętał smak gry wstępnej i pomyślał, że w łóżku Edward z pewnością jest marzeniem każdej omegi. Jego ciało zaczęło drgać w dziwny sposób. Z trudem tłumił uczucia.

 

Twist uniósł się i oparł głowę na dłoni. Spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy.

 

– Chodź do mnie, kochanie – szepnął.

 

Louis zadygotał, gdy jego ręce objęły go łagodnie. Nie zaprotestował. Jego ciało przylgnęło do rozgrzanych mięśni partnera. Rozsunął nogi, pozwalając Edwardowi ułożyć się między nimi. Sapnął, zaskoczony przyjemnością, jaką wywołał u niego mężczyzna, gdy zaczął poruszać biodrami.

 

Nagle stał się znacznie bardziej świadomy faktu, że jest omegą. Dotychczas nie miał okazji zagłębić się w swej prawdziwej naturze, lecz teraz władzę nad jego umysłem przejął instynkt, który nakazywał mu poddać się temu wspaniałemu alfie, jaki właśnie przyciskał go do podłoża swym potężnym ciałem, starannie obcałowując przy tym jego szyję.

 

Jęczał coraz głośniej, kiedy Edward zaczął lizać skórę w miejscu, w którym szyja łączy się z ramieniem. Pisnął gwałtownie, czując na skórze jego zęby. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że niczego bardziej nie pragnie, niż zostać ugryzionym i naznaczonym, najlepiej zaraz.

 

– Jesteś mój – warknął Twist, nie odrywając się od niego ani na sekundę.

 

– Jestem twój – wydyszał Louis, z całych sił zaciskając powieki. Czuł się oszołomiony intensywnością tych wszystkich doznań.

 

Jęknął z niezadowoleniem, kiedy brunet odsunął się od niego na chwilę. Edward uciszył go gestem, po czym nachylił się i sięgnął rękoma do jego spodenek. Tomlinson posłusznie uniósł biodra, pozwalając mu je z siebie zdjąć.

 

W głowie chłopaka kołatały się resztki strachu oraz zdenerwowania faktem, że leżą w otwartej przestrzeni, z dala od bezpiecznego zacisza mieszkania. Lecz nikt nie nadchodził, a sąsiedni dom był dość daleko...

 

Zapomniał o swoich obawach, kiedy Edward powrócił do pieszczenia jego ciała, schodząc z pocałunkami coraz niżej i niżej. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy alfa dotarł w końcu do jego penisa, kciukiem pieszcząc czerwoną, wilgotną od preejakulatu główkę. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zupełnie mokry, i że ma pod tyłkiem wielką plamę. Poruszył się niespokojnie, roztaczając wokół siebie intensywny zapach róż.

 

Edward znowu warknął, po czym wsunął dłoń między jego pośladki; spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, szukając w nich choćby śladu wahania, lecz dostrzegł w nich jedynie pożądanie. Powoli wsunął w niego palec.

 

Louis jęknął głośno; przyjemność była nieziemska, choć był to tylko jeden palec. Pomyślał, że to pewnie dlatego, że był to palec Edwarda.

 

– Błagam, ugryź mnie – wydyszał, wyginając plecy w łuk – Dłużej nie wytrzymam.

 

– Spokojnie, kochanie. Już niedługo. Kiedy będę w tobie.

 

– Przecież już we mnie jesteś – zaprotestował chłopak, gestem wskazując na ukrytą między jego pośladkami dłoń.

 

– Jak wejdę w ciebie swoim penisem – wyjaśnił alfa, po czym powrócił do zasysania malinki na udzie Tomlinsona – Gdzieś pomiędzy orgazmem numer pięć i sześć.

 

 _Kurwa mać_ , pomyślał Louis. Wciąż czuł się przytłoczony, postanowił więc poddać się instynktom. Uniósł biodra jeszcze wyżej, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że ma ochotę na więcej. Edward odczytał jego niemą prośbę, wsuwając w niego drugi, a potem trzeci palec, poruszając nimi rytmicznie.

 

Pomimo tego, że leżeli na kocu w ogrodzie, gdzie teoretycznie każdy mógł ich zobaczyć, Louis czuł się bezpiecznie. Wszystko dlatego, że Edward był z nim, otaczając go murem swojego ciała. Był w końcu jego alfą. Prawie.

 

– Jestem… jestem gotowy. Proszę.

 

– Spokojnie, mój najdroższy – mruczał Edward, wysuwając palce – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zajmę się tobą.

 

Louis wierzył mu rzecz jasna, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że przytłaczał go ogrom pragnienia i tęsknoty. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe; miał wrażenie, że jego skóra płonie. Poruszył się niespokojnie, obserwując, jak mężczyzna pożera go wzrokiem.

 

– Potrzebuję cię, mój alfo.

 

Najwidoczniej tego potrzebował brunet, gdyż w tym samym momencie zgarnął Louisa w ramiona, przyciskając go do siebie tak mocno, że między ich ciałami nie pozostał ani milimetr wolnej przestrzeni. Pocałował go mocno, po czym spojrzał mu w oczy, czekając na zgodę na dalsze działania, zupełnie jak gdyby Tomlinson nie spędził ostatnich kilkunastu minut na błaganiu go o to.

 

– Leż spokojnie – wyszeptał – Będę bardzo uważał.

 

Wsuwał się w ciało omegi powoli i ostrożnie. Louis rozsunął nogi szerzej, jednocześnie obejmując go rękoma za szyję.

 

– Kocham cię, Lou.

 

Zabrakło mu słów, by odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego pokiwał głową i uniósł biodra wyżej, dając Edwardowi znać, że może się poruszać. Dysząc gwałtownie, z wolna dopasowywał się do ruchów alfy.

 

 – Nie... jestem zabezpieczony – szepnął, gdy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie odczuwaną przyjemnością.

 

– Wiem – odparł Edward. Zębami chwycił jego dolną wargę i delikatnie potrząsnął. Potem go pocałował – Chcę mieć z tobą dziecko – wymamrotał.

 

Świat zawirował pod mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami chłopaka. Rozmaite dźwięki dobiegły jego uszu. Namiętny szept. Głęboki, rytmiczny oddech. Zdławiony krzyk, jego własny krzyk – gdy rozkosz zaczęła obejmować całe ciało. Fale czerwieni pulsowały, wirując coraz szybciej i szybciej.

 

Edward chwycił dłońmi ręce Louisa i przycisnął je do ziemi ponad jego głową, podczas gdy jego muskularne ciało poruszało się przyśpieszonym rytmem, popychając chłopaka na zmiętoszoną trawę.

 

Louis wykrzyczał jego imię, gdy alfa zatopił zęby w jego szyi. Zaczął szlochać, gdyż miał wrażenie, że fala przyjemności kruszy całe jego wnętrze. Twist jęknął coś niezrozumiale, wyprężył się i odetchnął głęboko, opadając w przód z jego imieniem na ustach. Chłopak czuł jego ciężar oraz pot spływający po całym ciele. Usta mężczyzny poruszyły się lekko, dotykając jego ucha i szyi.

 

Tomlinson wreszcie odważył się otworzyć oczy.

 

– Kocham cię – szepnął zmęczonym głosem.

 

– Wiem.

 

Louis widział odpowiedź w jego oczach, jego uśmiechu.

 

Brunet pochylił się i ucałował go gorąco.

 

– Teraz musisz mnie poślubić – powiedział miękko – Uwiodłeś mnie. Alfa powinien dbać o swoją reputację. Nie chcę, żeby omegi wytykały mnie palcami, szepcąc, że lekko się prowadzę.

 

Tomlinson wybuchnął śmiechem i pocałował go, przytulając twarz do jego szyi.

 

– Wyszedłbym za ciebie nawet zaraz.

 

– W poniedziałek?

 

– Będę musiał wziąć zwolnienie z pracy.

 

– Nie musisz. Chodźmy się wykąpać. A potem pokochamy się w łóżku. Tym razem spokojnie.

 

Louis spojrzał rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

 

– Znowu?

 

– Tak.

 

Edward podniósł się, pomagając mu wstać. Wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do swojego mieszkania, po czym starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

 


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

 

Zasnęli dopiero po północy. Rankiem Louis obudził się zmęczony. Wciąż miał pełno wspomnień z minionego popołudnia i nocy. Usiadł z trudem. Na poduszce dostrzegł zapisany skrawek papieru.

 _Możesz się dzisiaj spóźnić_  – przeczytał –  _Twój szef na pewno ci to wybaczy. Spotkamy się po zakończeniu próbnego lotu odrzutowca, w biurze Stylesa. Ed xx_

Uśmiechnął się, przyciskając kartkę do ust. Zauważył dopisek na odwrocie.

_Jeśli nadal nie jesteś w ciąży, to już nie moja wina_

Roześmiał się głośno.  _Więc Edward naprawdę tak myślał._  Nie powiedział tego jedynie pod wpływem chwili, lub żeby sprowokować go do uległości. Przeciągnął się i podszedł do lustra, by ocenić swój wygląd. Nie zauważył różnicy, z wyjątkiem kilku zadrapań na skórze. Zarumienił się i w pożyczonym szlafroku wrócił do własnego mieszkania.

Zawsze uważał, że noc spędzoną z alfą, który nie będzie jego mężem, okupi wyrzutami sumienia. Lecz przecież Edward zaproponował mu małżeństwo. Louis kochał go, nawet jeśli on nie był zbyt skory do wyrażania własnych uczuć. Czyż swą czułością nie okazał mu, że go kocha?

Za trzy dni pobiorą się, a potem będą mieć dzieci. Wszystko skończy się dobrze, a on zostanie panem Twist.

Gdy dotarł do biura, próbny lot odrzutowca już się rozpoczął. Test obserwowała grupa gości. Gdzieś w tłumie musiał stać Styles.

Ciekawiło go, jak ewentualne niepowodzenie kolejnej próby odbiłoby się na pracownikach. Wyobraził sobie Stylesa wymachującego toporem i fruwające wokół głowy.

 Nigdzie nie dostrzegł Payne'a. Widocznie był razem z gośćmi.

– Jak idzie? – spytała Eleanor, stając tuż przy nim.

– Jak dotąd, dobrze – Louis ścisnął kciuki.

– Wyglądasz kwitnąco – zauważyła dziewczyna, spoglądając na zieloną koszulę i starannie ułożone włosy przyjaciela – No, no...

Tomlinson nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu.

– Jestem po uszy zakochany w jednym z mechaników! – wyznał – Mamy zamiar się pobrać.

– Jednym z mechaników?

– Jest bardzo miły i nie przeszkadza mu kolacja złożona z hamburgera i frytek.

– To przytyk do mnie? Dziękuję – odpowiedziała ze słodkim uśmiechem Eleanor – Słyszałam właśnie, że Payne ma kłopoty. Styles zjawił się dziś rano w biurze i wezwał go do siebie. Oczywiście nie podsłuchiwałam, ale drzwi były uchylone...

– Jasne.

– Szwagier Payne'a samowolnie podjął decyzję o odrzuceniu kilku poprawek. Pracował wówczas w oddziale projektowym – Eleanor zmarszczyła nos – Payne w końcu powiadomił o tym Stylesa. Został pozbawiony funkcji, a jego szwagier wyleciał z pracy.

– O Boże –  westchnął Louis, współczując swemu zwierzchnikowi, ale jednocześnie czując ulgę na wiadomość, że Edward nie był w nic zamieszany – Nic dziwnego, że Payne ciągle chodził zdenerwowany – pomyślał o własnej sytuacji – To dla kogo teraz pracuję? Mnie też wyleją?

– Nic podobnego, ale na nowego szefa będziesz musiał poczekać. Wszystko zależy od Stylesa.

– Widziałaś go już? On naprawdę istnieje?

– Widziałam! – Eleanor zagwizdała cicho – Cholera, gdybym nie była zaręczona!

– Mówiłaś, że jest stary i brzydki – przypomniał jej Tomlinson.

– Tak wyglądał, kiedy widziałam go poprzednio. Ale zeszczuplał, opalił się i myślę, że nie ma omegi, która nie zemdlałaby na jego widok. Ta, którą zostawił w Ameryce Południowej, pewnie wypłakuje sobie oczy!

– Brzmi to rewelacyjnie – skrzywił się Louis.

– On jest rewelacyjny. Z wyjątkiem charakteru – paplała jego przyjaciółka – Gdy zaczyna krzyczeć, słychać go na końcu korytarza.

– Przecież jest właścicielem – zauważył chłopak – Na pewno martwił go kłopot z odrzutowcem.

– Za to nie martwił się szwagrem Payne'a – mruknęła Eleanor – Był wściekły na cały dział kontroli technicznej, wydział projektów i wszystkich pracowników z nimi powiązanych.

 Louis uniósł brwi.

– To znaczy, na kogo?

– Na sprzątaczy, na malarzy, którzy pomalowali ściany w jego gabinecie, nawet na dwóch zupełnie obcych facetów, którzy przechodzili w pobliżu jego gabinetu!

 – Boże, wszystkich oskarżał o niepowodzenie pierwszego lotu?

– Trzeba go było posłuchać. Patrz!

Dziewczyna wskazała palcem na niebo, gdzie niewielki odrzutowiec, prowadzony ręką doświadczonego pilota,  zataczał właśnie regularny krąg.

– No… – westchnął – Chyba tym razem wygraliśmy.

– Na to wygląda – uśmiechnęła się z ulgą Eleanor –  Dzięki Bogu. To powinno uspokoić starego.

– Naprawdę jest stary?

– Nie – zachichotała – Przed czterdziestką.

– Widziałaś detektywa? –  spytał nagle Louis.

– Owszem – westchnęła dziewczyna – Czuję się wręcz przytłoczona obecnością tylu przystojnych alf. Jest wysoki, ciemnowłosy i bardzo, bardzo seksi. Gdy mówił do mnie, czułam, że płonę. Oczywiście pamiętam o swoim narzeczonym – dodała poważnie.

– Ale zawsze wolno ci popatrzeć.

– Właśnie. Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć, jak wygląda detektyw?

Tomlinson milczał. Nie mógł ze stuprocentową pewnością powiedzieć przyjaciółce, że ma zamiar poślubić tego człowieka. Edward nie potwierdził jego przypuszczeń, chociaż Louis podejrzewał, że to właśnie on jest detektywem. Potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie dziewczyny i spojrzał w niebo. Byłoby podniecające mieć męża detektywa. Mógłby nawet pomagać mu rozwiązywać co trudniejsze zagadki.

Eleanor odeszła w chwili, gdy samolot zniżał się do lądowania. Louis zerknął na niego, zachwycając się pięknem i lekkością sylwetki. Całe szczęście, że tym razem lot był udany.

Z powodu nieobecności Payne'a nie miał nic do roboty. Edward umówił się z nim w gabinecie Stylesa, ale Tomlinson nie był zdecydowany, czy tam zajrzeć. Wszyscy nadal przebywali na zewnątrz, gratulując sobie udanej próby. Edward na pewno był ze Stylesem.

Wygładził koszulę, czując przyśpieszone bicie serca. Po wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy miał wątpliwości, czy będzie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy Twista bez rumieńca na twarzy. Pocieszał się, że ma już prawie dwadzieścia pięć lat i jest dojrzałą omegą. Próbował wymyślić jakiś powód, usprawiedliwiający jego obecność w gabinecie właściciela korporacji. Postanowił, że jeśli Styles spyta go o to, wytłumaczy się koniecznością spotkania z detektywem.

Poprawił okulary i przeczesał włosy szczotką. Już chciał wyjść, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Przeklinając w duchu, podniósł słuchawkę. Rozmowa zajęła mu sporo czasu, bo dla udzielenia żądanych informacji musiał skorzystać z komputera. Po kilkunastu minutach zdenerwowany do granic możliwości Louis opuścił sekretariat.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzył korytarz, prowadzący do gabinetu Stylesa. Minęło go kilku gości, rozmawiających z widocznym zadowoleniem. Jeden z nich, bardzo wysoki i przystojny, skinął chłopakowi głową, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Louis spojrzał za siebie. Możliwe, że nieznajomy uznał go za atrakcyjnego. Edward tak uważał. Przypomniał sobie jego wczorajsze zachowanie. Warto było. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się pewny siebie.

Ciekawiło go, co myśli o tym wszystkim Edward. Louis rozmarzył się, myśląc o ich przyszłości. Chodziliby do kina, a on obserwowałby jego postępy w hodowli kwiatów. W weekendy jeździliby na wycieczki, oglądali telewizję i przekomarzali się z Bagwellem. A gdy pojawi się dziecko, Edward na pewno będzie wspaniałym ojcem.

Zapukał do drzwi sekretariatu.

–  Proszę – usłyszał głos Eleanor.

Wszedł, spoglądając nieśmiało na zdziwioną minę przyjaciółki.

 – Miałem się tu z nim spotkać – szepnął, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi gabinetu.

– Z nim…?

– Z narzeczonym – odparł Louis – Powiedział, że będzie czekał w gabinecie Stylesa po zakończeniu lotu.

– Och – Eleanor wyglądała na zaskoczoną – Jesteś pewien?

Tomlinson podszedł do biurka, czując rosnące zdenerwowanie.

– Czy… detektyw jest w gabinecie?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

– Tak. Przynajmniej był, gdy wychodziłam. Musiałam na chwilę pójść do toalety. Więc to jest twój sekret. Detektyw.

– Wykonał świetną robotę! – zawołał Louis, patrząc zza szkieł okularów błyszczącymi oczyma – Jest cudowny. Możesz przyjść na nasz ślub. W poniedziałek. Będziemy mieć dużo dzieci i żyć długo i szczęśliwie!

– Brzmi to jak bajka – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Eleanor – Znam to uczucie. Tak samo czułam się przez kilka dni po własnych zaręczynach. Poczekaj chwilę.

Wcisnęła klawisz interkomu.

– Panie Styles? Jest tu młody mężczyzna oczekujący na detektywa. Był z nim umówiony.

– Proszę go wpuścić.

Głos był głęboki, lecz nieco stłumiony. Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął kciuki, spoglądając w stronę przyjaciółki.

– On nie gryzie – mruknęła dziewczyna. Uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco – Polubisz go. Teraz wejdź i stań u boku swego mężczyzny. Odwagi!

– Nie mam jej zbyt wiele, ale spróbuję. Życz mi powodzenia.

– Oczywiście.

Louis powoli nacisnął klamkę, wchodząc do dużego, wyłożonego pluszem gabinetu Harry’ego Stylesa. Znalazł się w innym świecie. Wszystko wokół świadczyło o bogactwie i pozycji właściciela. Błyszczące dębowe biurko, głębokie skórzane fotele i puszysty dywan olśniewały dobraną przez doświadczonego dekoratora kolorystyką i ustawieniem.

Na biurku leżało kilka artystycznych bibelotów z różnych części świata oraz plik papierów. Pokaźnych rozmiarów fotel był obrócony w stronę okna, z którego rozciągała się panorama na pas startowy. Louis nie widział siedzącego mężczyzny.

– Przepraszam... miałem się tu spotkać z Edwardem Twistem – powiedział wolno, używając oficjalnego tonu, charakterystycznego dla rozmów służbowych – Mam nadzieję, że panu nie przeszkodziłem. Eleanor wspomniała, że pan Twist jest tutaj – rozejrzał się nerwowo po pustym pokoju – Prawdopodobnie zna go pan pod innym nazwiskiem. To… chyba pański detektyw?

_Rzeczywistość okazała się trudniejsza, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Patrzył w okno, słuchając drżącego głosu chłopaka, czując jego zdenerwowanie. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem._

– Panie Styles? – spytał Louis, bliski płaczu z powodu jego milczenia.

– Tak – odpowiedział dobrze znany mu, głęboki  głos.

Fotel pomału obrócił się w stronę Louisa.

– Styles to ja.

 


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

 

Louis poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy. To musiał być sen. Mężczyzna siedzący w fotelu wyglądał co prawda jak Edward Twist, lecz nosił kosztowny, doskonale skrojony garnitur, białą jedwabną koszulę oraz jedwabny krawat. Z jego postaci emanowała władczość i poczucie własnego bogactwa.

– Wiedziałem, że to cię zaskoczy – powiedział cicho, bez uśmiechu – Ale powinieneś pogodzić się z faktami.

– Pogodzić... z faktami?

Mężczyzna wyjął papierosa z metalowego pudełka i zapalił go złotą zapalniczką.

– Usiądź.

Tomlinson posłuchał go, ponieważ czuł, że zaraz upadnie. Jego serce biło przyśpieszonym rytmem. Patrzył skrzywdzonym wzrokiem, szeroko otwierając oczy.

– To nieprawda – wyszeptał.

– Dlaczego? – Harry swzruszył ramionami – Ktoś próbował uszkodzić mój cholerny samolot. Z początku uważałem, że możesz coś wiedzieć na ten temat, więc postanowiłem obserwować cię z bliska.

Zaciągnął się dymem.

– Wkrótce przekonałem się, że nie należysz do osób, które popełniłyby coś równie poniżającego.

– Więc dlaczego nadal mnie szpiegowałeś? –  spytał Louis.

Świat wokół walił się z hukiem. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Oddał się alfie, który kupował omegi jak czekoladki; jego marzenia o przyszłości legły w gruzach. On nigdy nie miał zamiaru go poślubić. Potrzebował omegi bogatej, pochodzącej z dobrej rodziny. Kogoś, kto należałby do jego świata. Prosta sekretarka – nawet jeśli z nią sypiał – była dla niego nikim.

– Byłem ci potrzebny – mówił cicho – I cieszyłem się z twojej obecności. Przyjmowałeś moje słowa z zaufaniem, dumą i uwagą. Nikt dotąd nie zaakceptował mnie ze względu na to, kim jestem, a nie z powodu mojego bogactwa.

– Nie znałem prawdy – powiedział Louis ze smutnym uśmiechem – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć.

– Chciałem. Ale nie wolno mi było ryzykować. Jedno twoje nieostrożne słowo w obecności Payne'a...

Tomlinson uniósł głowę wyżej.

– Nie dowierzałeś mi.

– Kochanie, z zasady nie dowierzam nikomu – odparł, ściągając usta – Pobyt w poprawczaku pozostawia głęboki ślad w psychice trzynastoletniego chłopca.

Louis zamknął oczy.

– Mam nadzieję, że okazałem się wart poświęconego mi czasu, panie Styles.

– Nie jestem „panem Stylesem".

– Nie jesteś też Edwardem Twistem!

– Na drugie mam Edward – powiedział mężczyzna – Natomiast Twist jest nazwiskiem panieńskim mojej matki.

Louis nie płakał. Nie wolno mu było płakać. Brunet wstał z fotela, obszedł biurko dookoła i oparł się o blat. Wciąż trzymał w dłoni papierosa.

– Pytając, czy okazałeś się wart czasu, jaki ci poświęciłem – rzekł chłodnym i twardym jak stal głosem – Poniżasz samego siebie. Nigdy cię nie wykorzystałem ani nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Nadal chcę cię poślubić.

Chłopak otworzył szeroko usta, patrząc z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie mówisz poważnie – szepnął – Boże, przecież ty…

– Jestem alfą – odparł spokojnie, patrząc mu w oczy – W dodatku samotną, co mi się nie podoba. Ty też jesteś sam. Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy się pobrać?

– Nie kochasz mnie!

– Naprawdę? – spytał – A z jakiego innego powodu miałbym uwodzić dziewicę?

Tomlinson zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok.

– To był błąd – powiedział gwałtownie – Wiem, że martwisz się konsekwencjami, ale cię nie potępiam. A jeżeli... to znaczy, gdybym…

– Gdybyś był w ciąży? – wypuścił ustami chmurę dymu i zmarszczył czoło – Co masz zamiar zrobić?

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę i zamknął oczy.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie musisz żenić się ze mną tylko dlatego, że istnieje taka możliwość.

– Pamiętam, że bardzo się o to starałem. Nawet kilką razy – mruknął.

Louis zerwał się na równe nogi, lecz Styles chwycił go za przegub i pociągnął ku sobie.

– Jeszcze  dziś skompletuję dokumenty  – powiedział prędko – W poniedziałek bierzemy ślub. Kropka.

– Nie możesz mi rozkazywać!

Przerwał nagle, czując jego wargi na swoich ustach.

– Pamiętasz nasze ostatnie spotkanie? – szepnął.

Gdy go puścił, chłopak musiał oprzeć się na jego ramieniu. Nogi mu dygotały. Wiedział, że jest mu potrzebny, ale nie był pewny jego miłości.

– Nie powinniśmy... się pobierać.

– Powinniśmy – powiedział łagodnie Harry – Każdego wieczoru będziesz zasypiał w mych ramionach. Po kilku miesiącach dasz mi dziecko.

Tomlinson spojrzał mu w oczy, zaskoczony.

– Tak bardzo pragniesz dziecka?

– Jest mi potrzebne.

– Dlaczego?

– Na wyjaśnienia będziemy mieli sporo czasu po ślubie – ze śmiechem odstąpił krok do tyłu – Idź kupić strój na ślub. To prezent, więc nie skąp pieniędzy.

– Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko...

– Większość przyjemnych rzeczy nadchodzi w ułamku sekundy. Jesteś głodny? Pójdziemy na lunch. Po południu będę zajęty. Musimy pamiętać o obrączkach.

Louis oddychał z trudem.

– Dotąd nie byłeś tak zapracowany.

– Odpoczywałem. Teraz wracam do interesów i nie pozwolę, by coś ponownie umknęło mojej uwadze. Ten cholerny zarząd nieomal zniszczył moje przedsiębiorstwo – powiedział ze stalowym błyskiem w oku.

Nie przypominał dawnego Edwarda. Był chłodny, beznamiętny i pochłonięty pracą. Louis zadrżał.

– Chodźmy – brunet odłożył papierosa i wziął chłopaka pod ramię, wpół prowadząc, wpół ciągnąc w stronę drzwi gabinetu.

Eleanor spojrzała spłoszonym wzrokiem na Stylesa, ściskającego rękę pobladłej omegi.

 – Wychodzimy na lunch – powiedział mężczyzna – Powiadom Malika, że punktualnie o pierwszej ma być w moim gabinecie. Zadzwoń do doktora Grimshawa i powiedz mu, że przyjdę do niego jutro rano, o dziesiątej. Chcę, aby wykonał próbę krwi, mojej i Louisa. Dowiedz się również, jakie dokumenty potrzebne są do zawarcia małżeństwa – przerwał, sprawdzając, czy dziewczyna wszystko zanotowała.

Eleanor z zapartym tchem spoglądała zezem w stronę przyjaciela.

 – Powinnaś być nami w poniedziałek. Potrzebujemy świadka. Weź dziewczynę z jakiegoś innego działu, by zastąpiła cię w pracy. Wszystko zrozumiałaś?

 – Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie Eleanor, czując na sobie przenikliwy wzrok Stylesa.

– Wracam za pięć pierwsza.

Wyprowadził Louisa z budynku, podchodząc wraz z nim do szarego mercedesa. Szofer w liberii otworzył drzwi pojazdu.

– Zawieź nas do Cobb's Grill, James – polecił Styles, uchyliwszy na chwilę zasłonę, oddzielającą siedzenie kierowcy od pozostałej części wozu.

Zanim podjechali pod drzwi restauracji, fryzura Louisa była w kompletnym nieładzie, podobnie jak i jego koszula, a jego samego rozpierał ból pożądania, tłumiący zmęczenie z ostatniej nocy. Przytulił się do swego towarzysza, lecz ten odsunął go lekko, sprawiając wrażenie nieporuszonego.

– Popraw fryzurę, kochanie –  mruknął, uśmiechając się na widok jego nieprzytomnego spojrzenia – Nie chcielibyśmy chyba wystraszyć wszystkich gości?

– Jesteś... okropny! – powiedział drżącym głosem Tomlinson, usiłując doprowadzić twarz do porządku – Nie wstyd ci nawet, że mnie oszukiwałeś, zwodziłeś...

– Wątpię, by to było ważne. Kochasz mnie zbyt mocno, by przejmować się tym, co zrobiłem. Z tego samego powodu mnie poślubisz.

– Czcze domysły... – zaczął, ale  Harry położył mu palec na ustach.

– Na pewno? A gdybym ułożył cię tu, na siedzeniu i odesłał Jamesa na dłuższy spacer?

– Nie! Nie przed drzwiami restauracji!

 – Mamy ciemne szyby – wskazał ręką. W oczach błyskały mu wesołe iskierki – Musisz tylko zagryźć wargi i nie wydawać tych rozkosznych dźwięków co zazwyczaj.

Louis spłonął rumieńcem.

– Harry!

Brunet roześmiał się głośno.

– Nie zrobię tego. Nie tutaj. Ale ślicznie się czerwienisz, kochanie – pocałował go w czubek nosa – Przestań się zamartwiać. Jesteśmy szczęśliwsi niż większość zaręczonych par. Zamówimy szampana i wypijemy toast za naszą przyszłość.

– Skąd wiesz, co nas czeka? – spytał ze smutkiem – Może okaże się, że nie spełniam twych oczekiwań?

– Bzdury. Idziemy.

James otworzył drzwi samochodu; Styles wysiadł i podał rękę Louisowi. Weszli do restauracji. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że kierują się na niego wszystkie spojrzenia. Prawdopodobnie większość z obecnych na sali gości znała Harry’ego Stylesa. Teraz pewnie zastanawiali się, co robi w towarzystwie tak nieatrakcyjnej, skromnie ubranej omegi.

 

Usiedli. Harry nonszalancko przerzucał kartę dań, wydając polecenia kelnerowi. Nie spytał Louisa, co chciałby zamówić. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że jego towarzysz traktuje go jak swoją własność.

Gdy myślał o małżeństwie, nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Chciał być mężem kogoś, kto będzie dzielił jego upodobania, będzie pracował, by utrzymać rodzinę i będą żyli normalnym życiem. Lecz Edward Twist zniknął. Czekała go przyszłość u boku bogatego przemysłowca, bezwzględnie wydającego polecenia i bezlitosnego wobec swych wrogów. Czy zdoła to wytrzymać?

– Przestań się gapić – mruknął Styles – Jak dotąd nie zamieniłem się w wampira.

– Przepraszam –  Louis spuścił oczy – Wiesz, to wszystko jest takie...nierealne. Na początku byłem przekonany, że jesteś sabotażystą, potem uważałem cię za detektywa. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że Styles – to ty.

Pociągnął łyk znakomitego wina i zajął się stojącą przed nim rybą.

– Pochodzę z zamożnej rodziny – powiedział – Ale pieniądze nie uczyniły mnie szczęśliwym. Moi rodzice nienawidzili się wzajemnie i  mnie również. Dzieciństwa, jakie pamiętam, nie życzyłbym najgorszemu wrogowi. Gdyby nie opieka wyrozumiałego policjanta, skończyłbym jako przestępca.

Louis sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą.

– Myślałem o tobie inaczej – uśmiechnął się smutno – I jak będzie wyglądało nasze małżeństwo. Nie czuję się dobrze wśród ludzi. Nie znam etykiety ani nie potrafię nosić wykwintnych strojów. Jestem tym, na kogo wyglądam –  zwykłym chłopakiem z klasy średniej, pracującym na własne utrzymanie. Twoi przyjaciele posądzą cię o utratę zmysłów. Nie pasuję do tego świata.

Harry podzielał wątpliwości omegi, ale potrzebował go. Louis dał mu szczęście, jakiego nie zaznał z nikim innym, był dobrym kompanem i miał wystarczająco dużo siły, by obdarzyć go upragnionym potomkiem. Oparł się wygodniej i spojrzał na jego twarz.

– Mam tylko jednego przyjaciela  – zauważył – Nazywa się Niall Horan i mieszka w Irlandii. Na pewno cię polubi.

Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Jeśli chodzi o resztę – z czasem nauczysz się wszystkiego. Jak wiesz, jestem bogaty, więc inni będą ci nadskakiwać.

– Mówisz jak cynik.

– Jestem cynikiem – odparł Harry. Dopił wino i delikatnie odstawił kieliszek – Takim uczyniło mnie życie. Oprócz Nialla jesteś jedyną osobą, która patrząc na mnie, nie stara się wdychać zapachu pieniędzy.

– Dotychczas nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś – przypomniał mu Tomlinson – Może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdybym ujrzał cię takiego jak dzisiaj.

 

– Próbujesz mnie przestraszyć? –  spytał z przekąsem – Nic z tego. Po ostatniej nocy nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, a ty nie chciałbyś pozostać ze mną w grzesznym związku.

– Mógłbym wrócić do Doncaster…

– Proszę bardzo. Mam tam biuro. Po prostu przeniosę siedzibę zarządu… – uśmiechnął się na widok  miny chłopaka.

– Zachowujesz się nierozsądnie.

– Rozsądek nic nie pomoże... – zaczął Harry, lecz przerwał na widok nadchodzącego kelnera – Co zjemy na deser?

Louis zdecydował się na ptysie z bitą śmietaną, podczas gdy jego towarzysz zamówił tort z wiśniami.

– Widzisz? –  westchnęła omega –  Nawet upodobania mamy różne. Nie powinniśmy się pobierać. Zażądasz rozwodu…

– Nie uznaję rozwodów. Z chwilą gdy mnie poślubisz, będziesz musiał na zawsze pozostać u mego boku.

– Wyglądałbym głupio za kierownicą mercedesa.

– Kochanie, od tego jest James – skończył jeść deser – Kiedy dwa poprzednie samochody zostawiłem wbite w słupy telefoniczne, zarząd firmy zagroził zbiorową dymisją, jeśli się nie uspokoję. Wynająłem więc szofera.

– Troszczą się o ciebie.

– Troszczą się o swoją przyszłość – poprawił go – Pod koniec każdego roku osiągam niezły zysk, udało mi się także przeprowadzić kilka znaczących modernizacji.

– Dlaczego nie przedstawisz zupełnie nowego projektu? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Louis. Niewiele wiedział na temat konstrukcji lotniczych.

– Bo wówczas nie mógłbym korzystać z ochrony prawnej. Unowocześnienia istniejących maszyn są mniej ryzykowne.

– Rozumiem. Sam przeprowadzasz wszelkie korekty?

– Tego bym nie powiedział. Mam wspaniały zespół inżynierów i elektroników. Wspólnie dyskutujemy nad każdym pomysłem. Rezultat jest pracą zbiorową, a nie zasługą pojedynczego człowieka.

Tomlinson zrozumiał tajemnicę jego sukcesu. Był graczem w drużynie, a nie autokratą.

– Dlaczego tak długo przebywałeś z dala od swej pracy?

Brunet westchnął.

– Słyszałeś o tym, że zeszłego roku moja matka zginęła w wypadku samochodowym? Ja prowadziłem.

 – Tak – odparł – Bardzo mi przykro.

– Do tamtej chwili wydawało mi się, że nienawidzę swoich rodziców. Matka była snobką. Nie zwracała uwagi na przeciętnych ludzi, w jej otoczeniu mogli być tylko najlepsi. Ja również nie cieszyłem się jej sympatią. Byliśmy wspólnie na przyjęciu i wypiła trochę za dużo. W drodze powrotnej posprzeczaliśmy się. Właśnie wchodziłem w zakręt, gdy chwyciła za kierownicę – wzruszył potężnymi ramionami – Obudziłem się w szpitalu, z połamanymi zebrami oraz licznymi mniejszymi obrażeniami. Gdy powiedziano mi, że matka zginęła, wpadłem w depresję. Przez rok dręczyło mnie poczucie winy.

Dłoń chłopaka delikatnie dotknęła jego ręki.

– Przecież nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że chwyci za kierownicę.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Może – roześmiał się gorzko – Gdy byłem małym chłopcem, budziłem się w nocy i zastanawiałem, co takiego uczyniłem, że rodzice mnie nienawidzą. Nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, chyba że coś przeskrobałem. Zawsze pragnąłem odrobiny miłości i ciepła.

– Nasze dzieci poznają, co znaczy miłość – powiedział Louis cichym, poważnym głosem – Ty również.

Styles z trudem opanował wzruszenie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości w obecności tylu osób.

– Ile ich będziemy mieć? – spytał, oschłością maskując swe prawdziwe uczucia.

– Ile chcesz?

Alfa pogładził jego delikatną dłoń.

– Dwoje... lub troje – zamrugał gwałtownie – Musimy odwiedzić sklep z biżuterią.

Louis wstrzymał oddech.

– Z biżuterią?

– Potrzebujemy pierścionka zaręczynowego i dwóch obrączek. Skończyłeś jeść?

W  chwili, gdy Tomlinson kiwnął głową, Harry podniósł rękę. Kelner zjawił się natychmiast. Po uregulowaniu rachunku  wyszli, kierując się w stronę mercedesa. James cierpliwie czekał. Chwilę później podążali w kierunku ekskluzywnego sklepu z biżuterią.

 Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Styles postawił chłopaka przed gablotą, w której znajdowały się najdroższe wyroby jubilerskie, jakie można było znaleźć w całym mieście.

– Żadnych sprzeciwów – powiedział – Stać mnie na to. Dostaniesz odpowiedni pierścionek, nawet jeśli będę cię musiał trzymać, gdy pan Azoff pokaże nam swój towar.

Azoff, starszy, stateczny mężczyzna, nadszedł po chwili. Styles należał do jego najlepszych klientów, choć po raz pierwszy kupował coś dla młodej omegi.

 

Louis wciąż się wahał, lecz nie miał wyboru. Otrzymał złoty pierścionek z dwukaratowym brylantem oraz szeroką obrączkę, zdobioną diamencikami. Całość kosztowała kilkadziesiąt tysięcy funtów, lecz Harry bez zmrużenia oka wręczył kartę kredytową rozpromienionemu Azoffowi.

Obrączka bruneta była prosta i pozbawiona wszelkich ozdób.

– Nie przypuszczałem, że zechcesz ją nosić – zauważył nieśmiało Louis.

Mężczyzna obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

– Dlaczego? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem – To moje pierwsze małżeństwo.

Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, decydując się w końcu zadać pytanie, które miał postawić od chwili, gdy Harry ujawnił swą prawdziwą tożsamość.

– A co... z tą damą w Ameryce Południowej? – rzucił prędko, czerwieniejąc ze zdenerwowania.

Nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, nadszedł Azoff z zapakowanymi zakupami i prezentem od sklepu dla szczęśliwej pary. Podziękowali i wrócili do samochodu.

– Z powrotem do biura, panie Styles? – spytał James.

– Nie – Harry westchnął z ulgą, rozluźniając krawat – Mam jeszcze pół godziny do umówionego spotkania. Weź nas na przejażdżkę.

– Za miasto? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie kierowca, błyskając oczyma spod daszka czapki. Był mężczyzną w średnim wieku; spokojnie i bardzo pewnie prowadził samochód.

– Świetnie – mruknął Styles – Może być za miasto.

Skrzywił się, zaciągając zasłonę dzielącą wnętrze wozu.

 – James nie cierpi śródmiejskiego ruchu – powiedział, zniżając głos – W latach dziewięćdziesiątych był kierowcą pracującym dla gangu.

– Naprawdę?

Brunet parsknął.

– Większość moich znajomych wpadłaby w panikę.

– Mnie to nie przeszkadza – powiedział Louis –  Wprost przeciwnie, tacy ludzie mnie fascynują. Znałem co prawda tylko jednego, kiedy mieszkałam jeszcze w Doncaster. Nazywał się Dunagan i spędził dwa lata w więzieniu za fałszerstwo. Ale myślę, że przy Jamesie to płotka.

Harry odprężył się i usadowił wygodnie. Był zadowolony. Otworzył pudełeczko z biżuterią.

– Daj mi dłoń.

Tomlinson w milczeniu obserwował, jak alfa wsuwał pierścionek na jego serdeczny palec. Klejnot błyszczał, wyglądał elegancko i... był jakby nie na swoim miejscu. Mężczyzna zdawał się mieć całkiem odmienne zdanie. Podniósł dłoń chłopaka do ust i ucałował.

– Teraz jesteś mój – powiedział cicho – Od wczorajszego popołudnia, od chwili, gdy leżeliśmy oboje na kocu, należysz do mnie i nigdy nikomu cię nie oddam.

– Cieszę się  – odpowiedział, z trudem łapiąc oddech – Spróbuję być dla ciebie dobrym mężem…

– Bądź sobą, kochanie. To wystarczy.

Louis poczuł przyjemny zapach kosztownych perfum. Zapragnął zwinąć się w kłębek na kolanach Harry’ego i zasnąć, lecz uznał, że to niemożliwe. Omegi na ogół nie włażą na potentatów przemysłu lotniczego jedynie po to, żeby drzemać. A już na pewno nie w godzinach urzędowania, na tylnym siedzeniu mercedesa.

– O czym myślisz? – spytał brunet.

– Chciałbym przytulić się do ciebie i zasnąć – odparł, śmiejąc się cicho – To był długi poranek.

– I krótka noc – mruknął Styles, kwitując uśmiechem jego nagły rumieniec – Przysuń się. Jesteś mi potrzebny.

Louis zamknął oczy, gdy olbrzymia dłoń alfy dotknęła jego włosów.

 – Haz?

– Hmmm?

– Co z tą damą z Ameryki Południowej?

– Nie darujesz sobie, prawda? –  uniósł delikatnie jego podbródek – Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem? Że od tylu lat nie dotknąłem żadnej omegi? Nie żartowałem. Jeśli chcesz znać prawdę, przypuszczałem, że stałem się impotentem. Nic nie mogło mnie podniecić  – nawet „dama z Ameryki Południowej", choć bardzo się o to starała.

– Naprawdę? – spytał Louis z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. Harry roześmiał się ponownie i zanurzył usta w jego włosach.

– Naprawdę.  A  teraz pragnę tylko ciebie.  To, co uczyniłeś ze mną, wygląda na cud. Zapragnąłem mieć rodzinę, dom… Cholera! Przecież go nie mam! – krzyknął, nieomal zrywając się z miejsca.

– Domu?

– Domu! Sprzedałem go przed wyjazdem do Ameryki. To mieszkanie, które wynająłem obok twojego, jest jedynym miejscem, które mogę ci dziś zaoferować – odsunął się nieco – Nie. Nie możemy tam zostać. Dzieci muszą mieć dużo miejsca do zabawy.

– Haz, ale nie kupuj nic koszmarnie drogiego  – cichutko poprosił Tomlinson.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł niedbale – Podobnie jak ty, nie cierpię pretensjonalności. Na początek zostaniemy tutaj – rozmyślał głośno – Od jutra zacznę rozglądać się za domem.

– Co z Bagwellem?

– Zostaje. Zbudujemy mu dużą klatkę, żeby latem mógł przebywać na świeżym powietrzu. Na pewno będzie zadowolony.

Chłopak westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Czyje mieszkanie zajmiemy do czasu ślubu?

– Ty swoje, ja swoje – Harry spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem –  Wciąż wstyd mi za to, co się stało, mimo że było nam tak dobrze. Myślę, że do chwili złożenia przysięgi małżeńskiej powinniśmy zachować rozsądek.

 – Czasami jesteś bardzo konwencjonalny  – mruknął Louis, w głębi ducha odczuwając ulgę; mimo szczerości zamiarów Harry’ego, nadal dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia.

– Czasami – zgodził się Styles. Spojrzał na zegarek – Niechętnie, ale muszę wracać. Będę zajęty do późna. Zaczekaj na mnie, żebym mógł pocałować cię na dobranoc.

– Przygotuję kolację.

Pokręcił głową.

– Zjem na mieście – zamyślił się na chwilę – Po naszym ślubie będziesz miał niewiele czasu na gotowanie. Zatrudnimy francuskiego kucharza. Będą też pokojówki i zarządca. Możesz oddawać się tylko przyjemnościom. I koniec z pracą. Jeszcze dziś złóż wymówienie.

Louis otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Harry go nie słuchał. Nachylił się do Jamesa, wydając polecenia. Chłopak opadł na oparcie fotela, zagłębiony w niewesołych myślach. Nie był zadowolony z takiej wizji przyszłości. Kochał Harry’ego i bardzo pragnął być jego mężem, lecz on zamierzał pozbawić go tego, co uważał za nieodłączną część małżeństwa i macierzyństwa. Nie będzie mógł pracować, zostanie otoczony przez służbę i nudę.

Z ciężkim sercem wrócił do dawnego gabinetu Payne'a. Życie było o wiele prostsze wówczas, kiedy spotykał się z mechanikiem, który codziennie wracał na noc do domu, lubił kręgle i jeździł starym, poobijanym dostawczakiem.

 

 

 


	14. Rozdział czternasty

 

Gdy o pierwszej Styles zamknął drzwi gabinetu, rozpoczynając umówione spotkanie, Eleanor pod pretekstem przerwy na kawę przemknęła się do Louisa. Zamknęła cicho drzwi i stanęła, kręcąc głową.

– „Detektyw", co? – przypomniała przyjacielowi, patrząc na niego szeroko rozwartymi, zdziwionymi oczyma.

Tomlinson siedział z głową podpartą dłońmi, ledwo zerkając w stronę dziewczyny.

– Wierz mi, jestem równie zaskoczony jak ty. Najpierw myślałem, że to szpieg. Później, że mechanik. W końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że jest detektywem. A on tymczasem jadł moje śniadania, bawił się z papugą i zabierał mnie do kina. W niczym nie przypominał milionera!

– Nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki blady –  Eleanor zmarszczyła nos – Boże, sam Styles! Wszyscy uznali cię za kogoś niezwykłego, a ja, ponieważ jestem twoją przyjaciółką, zyskałam niesamowitą popularność. Jedna z dziewcząt spytała mnie, czy mogłabym zdobyć twój autograf. Powiedziała, że uwierzyła w baśnie.

Louis uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

– Życie u boku księcia może okazać się trudniejsze, niż to wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka. Zabrał mnie do najdroższej restauracji i wszyscy wokół gapili się, sądząc zapewne, że zwariował.

– Styles z pewnością jest przy zdrowych zmysłach. To inni wariują na jego widok. Czy mogę obejrzeć twój pierścionek?

Tomlinson wyciągnął rękę. Brylant zamigotał niczym różnobarwna  kostka lodu.

– Niewiarygodne – szepnęła z westchnieniem Eleanor.

– Moje życie jest niewiarygodne – Louis potrząsnął głową – Nie wiem, czy podołam. Kocham go, ale...

–Wszystko, co musisz robić, to uśmiechać się i wydawać pieniądze – pocieszała go dziewczyna.

Po wyjściu przyjaciółki uśmiech Louisa zamienił się w grymas. Pieniądze niewiele dla niego znaczyły, najważniejsza była miłość. Chciał mieć Harry’ego dla siebie. Pragnął wspólnych rozmów i spacerów. Wzajemnej miłości wieczorem i odpoczynku w nocy. Nie potrzebował drogich strojów ani kosztownych upominków. Pomyślał, że żony milionerów muszą być najbardziej samotnymi osobami na świecie.

Wystukał na komputerze swą rezygnację, a ponieważ nie miał jej komu wręczyć, położył dokument na dawnym biurku Payne'a. Wychodząc, spojrzał krytycznie na żółtego volkswagena. Jego samochód prawdopodobnie miał stać się jedną z ofiar zmiany stylu życia. Edward Twist nie miał nic przeciwko wysłużonemu pojazdowi, ale Harry Styles z pewnością nie zechce ustawić go w garażu obok luksusowego mercedesa.

 – Nie martw się – Louis postukał w błotnik, gdy zaparkował auto na podjeździe obok domu – Jeśli będzie trzeba, ukryję cię w lesie. Nie pójdziesz na złom.

Wszedł do mieszkania. Nakarmił Bagwella, który żywiołowo zareagował na widok marchewki, a później obdłubywał ją, pochrząkując z zadowolenia.

Tomlinson usiadł do kolacji, myśląc o swoich rodzicach. Chciał, by żyli, by mógł do nich zadzwonić, opowiedzieć im o zaręczynach, o Harrym. Na ich pytania odpowiedziałby, że jest przystojny, bardzo silny i obdarzony złotym sercem. Wówczas spytaliby, czy jest w stanie utrzymać rodzinę. Byliby zaskoczeni wiadomością, czym się zajmuje.

Po policzkach chłopaka spłynęły łzy, kapiąc na stojący przed nim talerz. Ironicznym zrządzeniem losu, po latach czekania na coś niezwykłego, nie miał z kim podzielić się myślami.

Zmył naczynia i nalał sobie jeszcze jeden kubek kawy.  _Najważniejszy jest Harry._  Spojrzał na błyszczący na jego palcu pierścionek i z uśmiechem przycisnął go do ust. Harry pragnął spędzić resztę życia u jego boku i mieć z nim dzieci. Może z czasem nauczy się go kochać.

 

***

Była już prawie północ, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Louis, ubrany w dżinsy i bluzę od dresu, siedział z podkurczonymi nogami na kanapie i oglądała telewizję. Bagwell spał.

– Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedział na widok stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny.

– Czuję się okropnie – odparł zmęczonym głosem brunet – Dopiero co skończyłem kolejne zebranie. Nie masz pojęcia, ile komplikacji wywołało zbyt późne odkrycie usterki produkcyjnej.

Krawat zwisał mu luźno, marynarkę przerzucił przez ramię. Rozpięty kołnierzyk koszuli odsłaniał szyję. Na opalonej twarzy alfy przybyło kilka nowych zmarszczek.

– Napijesz się kawy, czy wolisz oprzeć głowę na moich kolanach i zasnąć? – spytał łagodnie Louis.

Harry przytulił go do siebie i mocno ucałował.

– A jeśli poproszę o jedno i drugie?

– Z przyjemnością.

Louis nalał kawy i patrzył, jak Styles opadł ciężko na poduszki kanapy. Włosy miał zwichrzone, szczękę pokrywał cień zarostu. Spojrzał przez wpół przymknięte powieki.

– Badanie krwi jest o dziesiątej. Musimy o tym pamiętać.

– Na pewno – chłopak przesunął dłonią po jego ciemnej czuprynie – Mój zmęczony biedaku.

Harry schwycił jego rękę i docisnął do rozgrzanych gorącym napojem warg.

– Nigdy nie miałem domu, w którym ktoś by mnie oczekiwał. To... bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

– Cieszę się. Nigdy dotąd nie czekałem na czyjś powrót. To także przyjemne – odparł Louis, uśmiechając się do niego – Myślałem, że przeżyję życie samotnie.

Był zdumiony swobodą, z jaką prowadził rozmowę. Słowa płynęły prosto i naturalnie, jakby stanowiły część łączącego ich uczucia.

– Spróbuję nosić szkła kontaktowe – zaproponował – Może dzięki temu poprawię nieco swój wygląd.

– Nie musisz niczego poprawiać – odparł Harry – Podobasz mi się taki, jaki jesteś. W okularach.

– A gdybym ufarbował włosy na zielono i różowo? – spytał z przekorą w głosie – Mógłbym urządzać zwariowane przyjęcia w stylu punk i spowodować, że twoje nazwisko stało się symbolem ekscentryczności.

Styles roześmiał się. Nie przypuszczał, że potrafi śmiać się tak beztrosko.

– Wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Ale ja nie przemaluję włosów. Nawet dla ciebie.

– Dzięki temu stałbyś się bliższy dla swych pracowników.

– Oczywiście. Biegaliby za mną z kaftanem bezpieczeństwa.

Louis oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, wzdychając cicho.

– Wspomnienie ostatniej nocy powoduje, że znów cię pragnę – szepnął.

– Ja również. Lecz na razie na tym poprzestaniemy. Jeśli pragniesz mnie mieć, musisz mnie najpierw poślubić.

– To szantaż – mruknął chłopak.

– Nazwij to, jak chcesz. Padam z nóg. Muszę się nieco wyspać. Nie mam ochoty cię zostawiać, ale… powinienem – wstał i przeciągnął się – Możesz spać do dziewiątej, zadzwonię, żeby cię obudzić. Zrobimy badanie krwi i skompletujemy potrzebne papiery…

– Jutro jest sobota – przypomniał Louis.

– Jestem milionerem – zauważył Harry – Pieniądze mogą otworzyć każde drzwi.

– Na pewno – Tomlinson przewrócił oczami.

– Poza tym, sobota to nie święto.

– Nie zmuszaj mnie do logicznego myślenia. Dzisiejszy dzień był nieco szokujący.

– A ubiegła noc? – mruknął zaczepnie Styles.

– Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

 – Słusznie. Podczas inicjacji stchórzyłem i uciekłem. Nie wiem, kto był bardziej zdziwiony – ja czy moja partnerka.

– Nie myśl, że jestem zazdrosny…

– Chcę, żebyś był zazdrosny – powiedział cicho – Jeśli pragniesz znać prawdę, to niewiele omeg przewinęło się przez moje życie. Nie zamierzałem pozostawać z nikim w trwałym związku, aż do czasu, gdy pojawiłeś się ty i zupełnie mną owładnąłeś.

– Nie jestem ładny…

– Wprost zwaliłeś mnie z nóg – mówił nie przerywając, ciepłym, łagodnym tonem – Twoja czystość czyni cię pięknym. Masz serce wielkości całego USA, a gdy kochasz – dajesz całego siebie. Nie zamieniłbym cię na nikogo innego.

– Och, Haz – szepnął.

Brunet pocałował go mocno, po czym się odsunął.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie – powiedział  – Bo dostaję dreszczy. Pragnę cię.

– Moglibyśmy…

– Nie – odparł krótko – Wychodzę. Idź do łóżka. Jutro czeka nas dzień pełen zajęć.

Obrócił się w stronę drzwi, lecz po kilku krokach stanął.

– Alfy robią się zrzędliwe, gdy coś ich dręczy. Nie chciałem być dla ciebie ostry.

– Wiem – odpowiedział – Dobranoc.

Harry wstrzymał oddech i przesunął wzrokiem po sylwetce chłopaka. Nieomal jęknął, przypominając sobie wygląd i smak jego ciała nie przykrytego dżinsami i bluzą. Pamiętał jego oczy, pełne zaciekawienia i radości, wpatrzone w jego twarz, pamiętał dotyk jego delikatnych dłoni na swoich plecach...

– Dobranoc  – wykrztusił i wyszedł.

 

***

Następnego poranka bez trudu załatwili wszelkie formalności. Ceremonia miała się odbyć w poniedziałek. Na razie zdecydowali się wziąć jedynie ślub cywilny, gdyż Harry odlatywał wieczorem do Chicago w pilnych sprawach służbowych.

Louis z nietajonym zaskoczeniem przyjął wiadomość, że nie spędzą tego dnia razem.

– Przecież będziemy zaraz po ślubie – powiedział nieśmiało.

Styles spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Nie jestem już „mechanikiem". Kieruję olbrzymim przedsiębiorstwem, które zaczęło się sypać z powodu mojej nieobecności. Nie mam czasu, Lou. Miesiąc miodowy odłożymy na później.

– A nie mógłbym pojechać wraz z tobą? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie – Nie będę przeszkadzać…

 

Brunet podszedł bliżej i objął go ramionami.

– Też jest mi ciężko na myśl o rozstaniu. Ale nawet gdybyś pojechał, nie miałbym czasu dla ciebie. Poza tym… pobyt w Chicago zajmie mi cztery dni. Co z Bagwellem?

Tomlinson skrzywił się.

Nie mogę oddać go na bagaż. Zdechłby z przerażenia. A na pokład raczej go nie wpuszczą...

– Czeka nas wiele lat wspólnego życia – powiedział cicho Harry – Tych kilka dni niewiele znaczy. Szczególnie... że noc poślubną mamy już za sobą.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się lekko i opuścił wzrok.

– Wiem. I... wciąż czuję się winny z tego powodu.

– Możesz  nie  wierzyć,  ale  ja  również – wyznał – Dlatego  nalegałem, byśmy zaczekali aż do dnia ślubu. Nie przejmuj się moim wyjazdem. Będę telefonował. Gdy wrócę, rozejrzymy się za odpowiednim domem.

Louis ustąpił, bo cóż innego mógł zrobić? Wiedział, że dla jego przyszłego męża liczy się przede wszystkim praca. Nie mógł wymagać, aby porzucił dotychczasowy styl życia.

– Zgoda – powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem – Nie będę sprawiać ci kłopotu.

– Na pewno – odparł beztrosko – Nie należysz do tego typu omeg, a ja nie zniósłbym wyrzutów z powodu częstej nieobecności. Cenię swobodę.

Ostatnie słowa Harry’ego dotknęły go bardzo boleśnie. Cenił swobodę działania i myślał przede wszystkim o pracy. A gdzie miejsce na miłość?

 

***

Nadeszła niedziela. Louis samotnie udał się do kościoła. Harry nie zadzwonił ani nie odbierał jego telefonów. Odnalazł się dopiero wczesnym popołudniem i z udawanym entuzjazmem przyjął zaproszenie na kolację. Myślami wciąż był jednak gdzie indziej. W końcu przeprosił go, tłumacząc się koniecznością przeprowadzenia ważnej rozmowy telefonicznej. Wyszedł, zdawkowo całując narzeczonego na dobranoc.

Tomlinson czuł narastające zdenerwowanie. Nie mógł zasnąć, zastanawiając się nad podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji. Miał pewność, że Styles go nie kocha. Wychowywali się w zupełnie różnych warunkach i mieli odmienne upodobania. Jednak wbrew rozsądkowi przeważyło jego własne uczucie.  _Może czas wszystko odmieni_ , pomyślał.  _Może Harry pokocha go tak mocno, że nie będzie mógł od niego odjeżdżać._ Uspokoił się nieco tą myślą. Grubo po północy zmorzył go sen.

 

***

Ceremonia ślubna odbyła się punktualnie o dziesiątej. Świadkami byli Eleanor oraz jej narzeczony – jeden z wiceprezesów korporacji. Louis, wzruszony bezpretensjonalnym pięknem skromnej uroczystości, czuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Stał dumnie u boku Harry’ego; gdy wsunął mu obrączkę na palec i pochylił się, by zbliżyć usta do pocałunku, oczy chłopaka wciąż były mokre. Mimo to uśmiechał się, szczęśliwy.

 Czas naglił, więc podziękowali świadkom i pośpieszyli do domu. Harry musiał się spakować przed podróżą.

Louis nieśmiało oczekiwał, że jego małżonek chociaż w dniu ślubu okaże więcej czułości. Niestety. Styles w milczeniu zasiadł przed filiżanką kawy. Pogrążony w myślach, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń nieobecnym wzrokiem.

– Więc... jesteśmy małżeństwem – powiedział cicho Tomlinson.

– Jesteśmy – brunet upił łyk kawy – Rozejrzysz się za domem podczas mej nieobecności, czy zaczekasz aż wrócę?

– Zaczekam – odparł – Czułbym się nie w porządku wobec ciebie, gdybym sam podjął decyzję.

– Dlaczego? – spytał ze zdziwieniem – W końcu będziesz spędzać w nim większość czasu. Niejeden mój wyjazd może przeciągnąć się i do dwóch tygodni, a niemal codziennie będę wracał bardzo późno. Weekendy zwykle przeznaczam na narady i konferencje.

Chciało mu się płakać. Nawet w tak ważnym dniu Harry potrafił mówić tylko o pracy i ciągłej nieobecności.

– Kiedy będziemy mieć czas dla siebie? – spytał bezradnym tonem.

Harry’emu nie podobał się przestraszony wyraz jego oczu. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie uzależnionym od omegi. Postanowił przerwać dyskusję.

–  Nie ustanawiam praw rządzących biznesem. Działalność firmy opiera się na właściwym zarządzaniu, a ja dotychczas polegałem wyłącznie na swoich współpracownikach, co niemal doprowadziło mnie do ruiny. W przyszłości nie mogę sobie pozwolić na podobne błędy. Nawet za cenę kilku przyjemnych chwil spędzonych z tobą w łóżku.

– Nie rozumiem – odparł Louis, czując, że się czerwieni.

– Chodzi mi o to, panie Styles – odparł z kwaśnym uśmiechem alfa – Że ma pan wspaniałe ciało i cieszy mnie myśl o wspólnych pieszczotach. Ale seks stanowi jedynie niewielki fragment mojego życia.

Świat zawirował mu przed oczyma. Harry niedwuznacznie stwierdził, że wziął z nim ślub tylko dla przyjemności korzystania z jego ciała. Reszta go nie interesowała.

– To dlatego mnie poślubiłeś? – jęknął – Żeby ze mną sypiać?

Chrząknął. Powiedział niezupełnie to, co zamierzał.

 – Wiesz, dlaczego cię poślubiłem – odezwał się urażonym tonem – Dobrze mi z tobą… gdy nie robisz mi wymówek.

Podniósł się.

– Pójdę spakować rzeczy – stanął przy drzwiach i chłodno spojrzał na chłopaka – Nie próbuj mnie uzależnić od siebie. Będę robić wszystko po swojemu. Jasne?

Louis zacisnął zęby, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć.

– Jasne – powiedział, opuszczając powieki – Nawet... mnie... nie chcesz?

Przez długą chwilę panowało milczenie.

– Teraz?

Tomlinson skinął głową, czując rumieniec na policzkach. Harry roześmiał się bezlitośnie.

– Ten numer nie przejdzie – powiedział zimno –Nie przekonasz mnie, żebym cię zabrał do Chicago.

– Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem – odparł nieszczęśliwym głosem – Dziś jest dzień naszego ślubu. Chciałem... zresztą nieważne.

– Nie płonę pożądaniem – rzucił Harry, spoglądając na zegarek – Poza tym nie mam czasu. Zobaczymy się w czwartek.

Louis chciał zapytać, czy pocałuje go na dobranoc, ale zrezygnował. Bał się.

Ze ściśniętym sercem patrzył, jak mężczyzna wychodził. Więc był panem Styles. Nawet nic nie wiedział o rodzicach Harry’ego, poza tym, że oddali go do poprawczaka. Nie znał ich imion. Nie znał daty urodzin Harry’ego, nie wiedział, gdzie dorastał ani jakiej pasty do zębów używał. Nie wiedział o nim prawie nic. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co spowodowało, że poślubił tego człowieka.

Spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi. Jeśli Styles myślał, że Louis będzie tu posłusznie siedział przez cztery długie dni, to się mylił. Przede wszystkim postanowił nie rezygnować z pracy.

– Marrrchewka! – wrzasnął siedzący na stole Bagwell.

– Niedługo zrobisz się pomarańczowy, żarłoku – mruknął chłopak, podając warzywo ptakowi.

Zaczął przygotowywać kolację.

– Bagwell, lubisz klopsy?

 Papuga nie odpowiedziała, zajęta obgryzaniem marchewki.

Louis włączył telewizor, pustym wzrokiem patrzył w ekran i rozmyślał. To musiał być najsmutniejszy dzień ślubu, jaki wydarzył się od początku świata. Chociaż...  _może Harry wróci, by go przeprosić? Może obsypie go pocałunkami i powie, że bez niego nie potrafi wyjechać nawet na kilka dni? Może padnie na kolana, zapewniając o swej miłości?_

 

Bagwell zdumionym wzrokiem spoglądał na chichoczącego histerycznie chłopaka.

Tomlinson uspokoił się, lecz czas mijał, a Harry nie dawał znaku życia.

Gwałtownie chwycił za telefon. Sygnał dźwięczał bez odpowiedzi.

Zakończył połączenie i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Drzwi sąsiedniego mieszkania były zamknięte, światła wygaszone. Mężczyzna odjechał bez słowa pożegnania.

Ich małżeństwo było jednym wielkim błędem. Ale nie powinien tęsknić i rozpaczać. W ciągu najbliższych dni zdecyduje, co dalej robić. Jednego już był pewien –  nie weźmie od Stylesa ani centa!

A jeśli jest w ciąży? Pytanie póki co pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Pamiętnej nocy żadne z nich nie zabezpieczyło się przed tym. Harry twierdził, ze pragnie dziecka. Czy mówiąc to, był w pełni świadom swych słów?  _Chyba nie_ , stanowczo stwierdził Louis. Jego późniejsze zachowanie wskazywało na co innego.

Dotychczasowe życie spędził samotnie, więc może stracił już zdolność zaakceptowania obecności innej osoby. Poza tym... może obawiał się, że jego mąż nie podoła obowiązkom pana domu, odpowiedzialnego za pracę służby, wydającego przyjęcia i bawiącego tłum gości?

Louis wydął wargi w zamyśleniu. Postanowił następnego dnia udać się do biblioteki i wyszukać kilka książek na temat organizacji przyjęć. Mógłby również zerknąć do biografii żon znanych osobistości. Udowodnić Stylesowi, że starczy mu odwagi i inteligencji, by godnie wypełniać swe obowiązki. A potem go opuścić.


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już jutro epilog, cieszycie się? :D

Pobyt Harry’ego w Chicago przeciągnął się o jeden dzień. Powiadomiony telefonicznie James miał zawieźć Louisa na lotnisko w sobotę rano, pięć dni po ślubie. Zgodnie z obietnicą Harry zadzwonił również do męża. Raz. Po krótkiej, nerwowej rozmowie Louis nie mógł zasnąć.

Wycofał rezygnację i w dalszym ciągu pracował. Postanowił nie unikać konfrontacji ze Stylesem. Nie miał zamiaru stać się bezwolną lalką. Jeśli alfa pragnął mieć męża – powinien zaakceptować go w całości.

James w rekordowym czasie dojechał na lotnisko i nawet udało mu się zaparkować w pobliżu terminalu. J _azda mercedesem ma jednak swe dobre strony_ , pomyślał z cierpkim uśmiechem Tomlinson. Kierowca wszedł razem z nim do hali przylotów, gdzie spotkali Harry’ego.

Serce chłopaka zatrzepotało radośnie. Związek między nim a Stylesem był nadal czymś nowym, pomimo wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Sam widok potężnego mężczyzny wystarczył, by obudzić drzemiące uczucia. A wyglądał szalenie przystojnie i elegancko. Ubrany był w kosztowny, błękitnoszary garnitur. Louis uważał, że jego wygląd również nie pozostawiał nic do życzenia. Założył popielatą koszulę i eleganckie spodnie, starannie ułożył włosy. Lecz Harry spojrzał na niego przelotnie i od razu zwrócił się w stronę Jamesa.

– Mam nadzieję, że zaparkowałeś niedaleko. Jestem cholernie zmęczony – powiedział, oddając kierowcy walizkę. James skinął głową i odszedł kilka kroków naprzód, pozostawiając małżonków samych.

– Dzień dobry – rzekł Louis chłodnym i oficjalnym tonem. Nie był to głos omegi, od kilku dni oczekującej na ukochanego.

Harry zaklął w duchu. Wiedział, że w dniu wyjazdu zachował się niewłaściwie. Powinien był zabrać męża ze sobą i pokazać mu całą złożoność prowadzenia biznesu. Tymczasem popełnił błąd. Louis stał się nieufny i zamknięty w sobie, podczas gdy on tęsknił już od chwili zajęcia miejsca w samolocie. Teraz, patrząc na bladą i ściągniętą twarz chłopaka, poczuł na swych barkach ogromne brzemię. Był zdecydowany wszystko naprawić, bez względu na trudności. Potrzebował go. Zrozumiał to w pełni, będąc daleko.

– Dzień dobry – odparł cicho – Tydzień był męczący, ale owocny. Co u ciebie?

Tomlinson nie patrzył mu w oczy.

– Też wszystko w porządku.

Brunet westchnął, szukając odpowiednich słów na złagodzenie jego bólu. Delikatnie pogładził go po policzku.

– Pewnie chcesz, żebyśmy wspólnie poszukali nowego domu?

Louis zawahał się lekko. Nie był pewien ich wspólnej przyszłości, ale pytanie Harry’ego zawierało ofertę rozejmu.

– Tak – odparł, robiąc krok w tył, gdyż dotyk alfy wywoływał w nim dziwne uczucia.

Styles źle ocenił jego zachowanie i cofnął rękę. Posmutniał.

– Po drodze wpadniemy do biura – powiedział, przeciskając się przez tłum w stronę wyjścia – Muszę zostawić tam kilka dokumentów.

Louis poczuł nagłą potrzebę podtrzymania rozmowy.

– W jakim domu chciałbyś mieszkać? – spytał.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– W takim, co ma drzwi i okna.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się bezwiednie.

– A kuchnia? Lubię gotować.

– Nie. Mówiłem ci już, że zatrudnimy francuskiego kucharza. W tak dużym domu, jaki zamierzam kupić, będziesz miał co robić i bez gotowania. Ani się obejrzysz, jak zajęcia wypełnią ci cały dzień.

 _A noc?_  – chciał zapytać, lecz powstrzymał się. Odrzucił w tył luźne pasmo włosów.

– Więc będę tylko na pokaz? Dla dekoracji? Świetnie. Kupisz mi ładne stroje, każesz zmienić uczesanie…

– Do diabła – warknął – Nie o to mi chodziło, ale jeśli chcesz nowe ciuchy, to je kup. Mogę udzielić ci pełnomocnictwa na moje konto bankowe.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Louis z nieskrywaną ironią. Musiał iść bardzo szybko, by dotrzymać alfie kroku – Jeszcze jedno. Nie zrezygnowałem z pracy.

Brunet zatrzymał się.

– Słucham?

 Louis śmiało odparł jego spojrzenie.

– Nie próbuj przerazić mnie groźną miną – wypalił – Nie porzucę pracy. Skoro nie mogę być prawdziwym mężem, zrobię karierę zawodową!

– Nie poradzisz sobie z utrzymaniem domu i z pracą! – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry.

– Zobaczymy! Skąd wiesz, że zechcę z tobą pozostać?!

Styles wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

– Przyprawiasz mnie o ból głowy!

– I kto to mówi!

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Żadne nie opuściło wzroku, dopóki  Harry nie zaczął chichotać, zrozumiawszy absurdalność sytuacji. Ten chłopak miał temperament! Nie zauważył tego dotychczas, gdyż jego zachowanie pełne było nieśmiałości i obaw. Teraz pokazywał, że stać go na więcej. Z drobną pomocą mógłby znakomicie zadomowić się w jego świecie.

– Nie musisz śmiać się ze mnie – burknął Tomlinson.

– Nie śmieję się. To znaczy... niezupełnie – spojrzał na niego wciąż rozbawionym wzrokiem – Dobrze. Spróbuj zająć się wszystkim. Zobaczymy, czy dasz radę.

Louis uśmiechnął się, dumny ze zwycięstwa.

– Bez obawy – odparł – Lubię gotować i sprzątać.

– Kiedyś ci to przypomnę – mruknął alfa, ruszając dalej. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie zaczekać, aż chłopak, przyzwyczajony do niewielkiego mieszkania, zobaczy dom, który zamierzał kupić.

– Skoro chcesz zatrudnić tak dużą służbę, to czy nie powinienem mieć gongu? Chociaż chyba wolałbym mieć tubę i zapoczątkować nową tradycję.

Harry roześmiał się cicho. Obecność Louisa powodowała, że znów cieszył się z życia. Tylko on jeden potrafił go rozweselić.

– Rób, co chcesz – rzucił beztrosko, podchodząc do  otwartych przez Jamesa drzwi samochodu – Dopóki nie zechcesz ufarbować włosów na pomarańczowo –  dodał, wybuchając śmiechem na widok jego miny.

Gdy wyjeżdżali  z  parkingu, Tomlinson spostrzegł dwie  młode omegi, najwyraźniej zafascynowane widokiem mercedesa. Zamyślił się głęboko.

James wiózł ich przez najlepsze dzielnice miasta. Minęli kilka domów przeznaczonych do sprzedaży, lecz Harry zatrzymał samochód dopiero przed frontem dwupiętrowej willi z szarego marmuru. Wokoło rozpościerał się ogród z kortem tenisowym.

– Dziesięć sypialni i oddzielne pomieszczenia dla służby – mruknął brunet – Podoba ci się?

Louis był oszołomiony. Nie rozumiał konieczności posiadania dziesięciu sypialni – możliwe, że Harry zechce przeznaczyć je dla gości odwiedzających go w sprawach służbowych. Pomału zaczynał do niego docierać ogrom zadania, jakie pochopnie postawił przed sobą, chcąc samodzielnie zarządzać domem. Jednak poczucie dumy kazało mu milczeć.

Budynek był bardzo ładny. Louis znał tę część Manchesteru jako dzielnicę zamieszkałą przez ludzi z pokaźnym zasobem gotówki. Dotąd przyzwyczajony był do pensji sekretarki i życia od wypłaty do wypłaty. Teraz od szybkiej asymilacji do nowego stylu mogło zależeć jego powodzenie i szczęście w małżeństwie.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, rozmawiającego z agentką biura pośrednictwa sprzedaży. Elegancka, rudowłosa dziewczyna była całkowicie oczarowana jego wyglądem i zachowaniem. Przez chwilę Louis poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, lecz nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Spokojnie odszedł, by samodzielnie rozejrzeć się po innych pomieszczeniach.

Zafascynował go olbrzymi kominek w salonie. Nieomal poczuł zapach palącego się drewna, a oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał siebie i Harry’ego, przytulonych w fotelu. Westchnął. Bardziej wydawał się prawdopodobny obraz samotnej matki, trzymającej w ramionach dziecko.

Dziecko... Z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach oparł się o drzwi. Może... mały chłopczyk? Malutki bobas w kolorowych śpioszkach, zaciskający rączki na butelce z mlekiem...

– Wygląda cudownie, prawda? – damski głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna i Harry stanęli tuż obok.

– O czym myślisz? – spytał nagle Styles, spoglądając uważnie na twarz męża. Chłopak westchnął, wciąż wpatrując się w kominek.

– O dzieciach – mruknął, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mówi.

Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego uległ gwałtownej zmianie. Linie mięśni złagodniały, zielone oczy spojrzały z czułością. Agentka chrząknęła i zaczęła wymieniać ceny.

Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał na męża. Wzrok bruneta spoczął na jego brzuchu; bez trudu mógł odgadnąć jego myśli. Nagłym ruchem obrócił głowę. Styles wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w milczeniu.

W końcu Harry zdecydował, że kupuje dom, nie zapytawszy omegi o zdanie. Tomlinson poczuł się mocno dotknięty. Przez całą drogę powrotną siedział w milczeniu.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Harry odebrał walizkę od Jamesa i odesłał samochód. Odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, odchodzącego z wolna w stronę własnego mieszkania.

– Co to, to nie – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chwycił go za rękę, zostawiając bagaż na schodach, i wepchnął chłopaka do swojego pokoju.

– Może wytłumaczysz mi… och! – przerwał Louis, czując jego wargi na swoich ustach. Całując go, alfa przekręcił klucz w zamku, po czym wziął chłopaka na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni.

– Bosko –  mruczał, trzymając usta przy jego twarzy.

Tomlinson podzielał jego uczucia, lecz uparcie milczał. Brunet ułożył go w poprzek łóżka i zaczął rozpinać marynarkę. Louis spojrzał na niego oszołomiony. Wszystko działo się tak szybko.

– Chcesz wskazać mi moje miejsce? – spytał cicho – Jestem ci potrzebny dla kilku chwil odpoczynku pomiędzy zebraniem a pracą w biurze?

Ręce mężczyzny znieruchomiały. Spojrzał poważnie na męża.

– Nie zapomniałeś niczego z tego, co powiedziałem przed wyjazdem, prawda?

– Nie mógłbym – odparł – Ale niech ci to nie przeszkadza. Bierz mnie. Znam obowiązki omegi.

– Boże, tylko nie to! – prychnął – Nie traktuj seksu jak umowy o pracę!

– Chwileczkę – przerwał mu cicho Louis. Usiadł – Ożeniłeś się ze mną, bo mnie pragnąłeś. Myślałem… myślałem, że trochę ci na mnie zależy, ale już w dniu ślubu udowodniłeś, że jest inaczej. Ukazałeś mi wizję świetlanej przyszłości. Powiedziałeś, że lubisz być ze mną, sypiać ze mną, ale sprawy zawodowe i korporacja są ważniejsze – spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Dostrzegł lekko złamany paznokieć i zaczął gnieść palce – Wszystko nas różni. Nie lubisz mojego stylu ubierania się, uważasz, że nie będę umiał zachować się w obecności twoich znajomych…

Nagle spojrzał w górę i zobaczył wyraz twarzy alfy. Jego serce ścisnął skurcz bólu.

– Mam rację, prawda? – do jego niebieskich oczu napłynęły łzy. Zdjął okulary i otarł powieki rąbkiem koszuli – Dlaczego nie unieważnisz tego małżeństwa? Nie jestem w ciąży, więc nie musisz się martwić! Może w przyszłości trafisz na kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Czuł się bezradny, a to wprawiało go w złość. Odszedł kilka kroków, by zapalić papierosa.

– Nie unieważnię małżeństwa – odparł krótko – Pragnę ciebie. Takiego, jaki jesteś.

– Nieprawda – odpowiedział – Pragniesz domu i rodziny, lecz nie zamierzasz poświęcić im swego czasu.

– Mam trzydzieści siedem lat – mruknął, marszcząc brwi – Nigdy nie dzieliłem życia z omegą. Nigdy nie musiałem się nikomu tłumaczyć ze swego postępowania. Czas wypełniałem pracą.

– Dziecko potrzebuje obojga rodziców –  rzekł Louis – A ja nie mam zamiaru skończyć jak większość zaniedbywanych małżonków, w łóżku kochanka lub z butelką w ręku.

– Nie mogę poświęcić ci każdej chwili.

– Nie proszę o to – padła odpowiedź – Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że godzina igraszek w łóżku mi nie wystarcza. Nie lubię czuć się jak mieszkanka haremu.

– Gdy kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, też miałeś takie wrażenie?

Tomlinson zarumienił się  i opuścił wzrok, zerkając w miejsce, gdzie rozpięta koszula bruneta ukazywała jego opalone ciało.

– Nie… – przyznał – Przeżyłem wówczas  coś, o czym marzy każda omega.

– I mimo to myślisz, że gdybym naprawdę był człowiekiem, za jakiego mnie uważasz, miałbym dla ciebie tyle czułości?

– Wszystko przekręcasz.

– To ty wszystko przekręcasz –  Harry klęknął przed chłopakiem. Jedna rękę położył na jego udzie, a w drugiej trzymał zapalonego papierosa. Cienka smużka dymu zawisła w powietrzu – Chcę dzielić z tobą życie. Nie mogę obiecać ci gwiazdki z nieba, ani tego, że co noc będę wracał do domu. Ale jesteś mi potrzebny i przysięgam, że widzę w tobie coś więcej niż tylko ciało.

– Nie kochasz mnie – szepnął Louis – Jedynie pożądasz.

– U alfy zawsze najpierw budzi się pożądanie. Tak jest skonstruowany – przesunął dłonią po jego udzie i uśmiechnął się, czując, jak omega drży pod jego dotykiem – Pragniesz mnie równie mocno jak ja ciebie.

– Tak, ale...

– Ale co? – ciężarem swego ciała przygniótł Louisa do materaca.

– Twój... papieros – jęknął chłopak.

– Do diabła z papierosem – brunet zbliżył wargi do jego ust.

Kilka chwil później papieros zniknął w popielniczce, a dwie pary ubrań spoczęły na podłodze obok łóżka.

 

***

Louis nie przypuszczał, by ktokolwiek mógł pozostać przy życiu po tak gwałtownym wybuchu namiętności, jaki nastąpił po ostatnich słowach Harry’ego. Przylgnął do niego, szamocząc się między niebem a ziemią, zalewany falami rozkoszy. Mąż spełnił jego najśmielsze marzenia.

Gdy powolnym ruchem zaczął się z niego zsuwać,  Tomlinson nie miał sił, by unieść głowę.

– Chodź do mnie, kochanie – mruknął Harry. Przeciągnął się z jękiem – Cholera, myślałem, że to moje ostatnie chwile. Jak się czujesz?

– Gdybym teraz musiał umrzeć, odszedłbym szczęśliwy – szepnął – Kocham cię, Haz.

– Musiałbym być ślepy, by tego nie zauważyć. Muszę się tylko do tego przyzwyczaić – roześmiał się gorzko – Nigdy nie byłem kochany. Przez nikogo.

Louis ujął jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– A twoi rodzice?

– Byłem dzieckiem z adopcji. Nie domyśliłeś się tego? – spytał ponuro – Stylesowie pragnęli mieć potomstwo, więc odebrali mnie młodej, niezamężnej omedze, której nazwiska nigdy nie poznałem. Gdy popadłem w konflikt z prawem, uznali to za skutek nieznanego pochodzenia i całkowicie odsunęli się ode mnie.

– Ale przecież odziedziczyłeś korporację? – dziwił się chłopak.

– Z nieznanych mi powodów ojciec nie zmienił testamentu. Matka otrzymała dożywotnią rentę, lecz zarządzanie firmą przypadło w udziale właśnie mnie.  Możesz sobie wyobrazić jej reakcję. Nie mogła wydać centa bez mojej zgody. Zaczęła pić. A gdy była pijana, dzwoniła do mnie z wymówkami, że uczyniłem piekło z jej życia. Wpadała w najrozmaitsze perypetie i żądała mojej pomocy. Przeklinałem ją każdego dnia, aż do chwili, w której poniosła śmierć, próbując mnie zabić.

– Harry... – Louis mocno  przylgnął  policzkiem  do  jego torsu – Wszyscy twierdzili, że bardzo ją kochałeś i myślałem... nie wiem, co myślałem. Tak mi przykro.

– Chciałem ją pokochać – odparł smutno –  Ale ona nie potrzebowała miłości. Nienawidziła mnie od chwili, gdy zrozumiała, że dziecko nie jest zabawką, którą w każdej chwili można odłożyć do kąta.

– Mąż też nie – cicho powiedział Louis.

Styles uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Niewiele wiem o małżeństwie. Do chwili naszego spotkania nigdy nie pragnąłem się żenić. Równie mało wiem o dzieciach. Mam nadzieję, że z twoją pomocą zmądrzeję.

– A poświęcisz trochę czasu na naukę?

–  Myślę, że mi się to uda – westchnął, sunąc dłonią po pośladku omegi – Powtórz to.

– Kocham cię – wykrztusił chłopak, prężąc ciało pod jego dotykiem.

– Jak bardzo?

– Bardziej niż cokolwiek lub kogokolwiek na świecie – uchylił głowę przed pocałunkiem – Z jednym wyjątkiem.

Alfa wstrzymał oddech.

– Z jakim wyjątkiem? – rzucił wyzywającym tonem.

– Z wyjątkiem dziecka, które mam zamiar ci ofiarować za dziewięć miesięcy – szepnął Louis, przyciskając usta do jego warg.

Harry poddał się bez wahania. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł smak miłości.


	16. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i kuniec :D
> 
> Ale nie smućcie się, bo mam w zanadrzu kolejne, już skończone ff, które wkrótce się tu pojawi.
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie wejścia, kudosy oraz komentarze - naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą!

 

Stylesowie kupili szarą willę, a Louis na dobre zrezygnował z pracy. Lecz nadal chciał udowodnić Harry’emu swą zaradność.

W bibliotece odnalazł szereg interesujących książek o zarządzaniu domem. Wykorzystując pierwszą z zagranicznych podróży męża, wziął wszystkie sprawy w swoje ręce. Zatrudnił kucharkę – nie z Francji, lecz miłą, starszą panią, znakomicie przyrządzającą domowe obiady, oraz dozorcę domu i pokojówkę. Pojawił się również ogrodnik. Zakupił szereg odpowiednich do swej pozycji towarzyskiej strojów i zmienił uczesanie. Z dawnego Louisa pozostały jedynie okulary; nosił je od tak dawna, że stanowiły nieomal część jego samego. Nie przypominał rozkapryszonej żony milionera, lecz mimo to był omegą, której Styles nie musiał się wstydzić.

Schodził właśnie po schodach, gdy Harry stanął w drzwiach. Clare, nowa pokojówka, pośpiesznie odebrała od niego walizkę i płaszcz.

– W Nowym Jorku lało jak z cebra – mruknął, odprowadzając wzrokiem zgrabną sylwetkę pokojówki. Spojrzał na Louisa i w jego oczach zamigotały dobrze znane iskierki – Mam zamiar schrupać cię na deser.

– Jeśli wolisz mnie zamiast puddingu... –  roześmiał się radośnie Louis – Haz, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem!

 Rzucił mu się w ramiona, a on zaczął obsypywać go pocałunkami. Jego nieobecność trwała trzy długie i ciężkie tygodnie, mimo że dzwonił każdego wieczora.

– Masz zamiar zacałować mnie na śmierć? – szepnął brunet.

– A mogę spróbować? – odpowiedział Louis pytaniem, ponownie dociskając usta do jego warg.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu –  potarł policzkiem o jego twarz i westchnął ciężko – Pragnę cię, Lou – szepnął mu do ucha – Może skorzystamy ze stołu w salonie?

– Pani Candles mogłaby się pogniewać.

– Kto? A tak przy okazji, kim była ta dziewczyna? –  wskazał kierunek, w którym odeszła pokojówka.

– Clare jest naszą pokojówką – wyjaśnił Louis – Zaś pani Candles to kucharka.

– Francuzka?

– Jej pradziadek był Francuzem. Gotuje wspaniale.

Schwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

– Pójdziemy później do sypialni – obiecał – I pokażę ci, jak bardzo tęskniłem. Ale teraz musisz spróbować zapiekanki!

Nieufność Harry’ego zniknęła po pierwszym kęsie.

– Wyśmienita – stwierdził.

– Prawda? Mamy także ogrodnika, kupiłem sobie trochę ciuchów, a w przyszłym tygodniu wydajemy przyjęcie dla członków zarządu.

Harry zamrugał, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Pracowita pszczółka z ciebie –  mruknął.

– Tak myślisz? –  spytał Louis, chichocząc.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi.

 – Mam nadzieję, że potajemnie nie wróciłeś do zawodu sekretarki?

– Nie miałem czasu. Zarządzanie domem wymaga wiele uwagi. Lubisz pływać?

– Tak... – zaczął niepewnie, lecz przerwał mu donośny łoskot dochodzący z tyłu domu – Co to było?

– Nic takiego. Buldożer.

– Jaki buldożer?!

– Kopie dół na basen. Jedz, bo wszystko wystygnie.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

– Masz w zanadrzu jeszcze jakąś niespodziankę?

– Jedną, malutką – odparł beztrosko Louis – Ale zostawiam ją na później. Chcesz trochę ziemniaków?

– Nie, dziękuję – mruknął zamyślonym tonem – Cholera, nie traciłeś czasu! Pokojówki, ogrodnicy... a ja myślałem... ależ ze mnie głupiec!

– Po prostu nie rozumiałeś, jak bardzo cię kocham. Prawdziwa miłość jest zdolna do wszystkiego.

– Naprawdę? – spytał z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku – Mam kilka pomysłów. Na deser.

– Ja też. Harry – odchrząknął – Haz, noszę twoje dziecko.

Myślał, że alfa nie usłyszał. Patrzył w milczeniu, bez najmniejszego ruchu. Tylko oczy ciemniały mu coraz mocniej.

– Co robisz? – spytał w końcu.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Jestem w ciąży!

– Boże. Boże! – zerwał się, obiegł stół dookoła i schwycił  męża w ramiona – Kiedy? Jak długo?

– Dziecko powinno  przyjść na  świat  za  sześć miesięcy – szepnął, przytulając się do niego – Chciałem mieć pewność, dlatego nic ci nie mówiłem przed wizytą u lekarza.

– Jesteśmy małżeństwem od trzech miesięcy – mruknął brunet, obliczając coś w myśli – Więc... to stało się tego wieczora, gdy wspomniałeś, że masz zamiar mi ofiarować...

– Cicho! – roześmiał się Louis, pocałunkiem zakrywając mu usta.

Jakiś czas później przerwało im ciche chrząknięcie; odsunęli się od siebie. Pani Candles postawiła deser na stole.

– Pudding – powiedziała, widząc ich zdziwione spojrzenia – Bardzo zdrowa potrawa. Szczególnie polecana dla przyszłych matek.

– Skąd pani wie? –  westchnął Louis.

– Mam sześcioro własnych dzieci – z uśmiechem wyjaśniła pani Candles – Przyniosę śmietankę, a później pójdę do swego pokoju oglądać telewizję.

Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem.

– Jest cudowna – powiedział – O niebo lepsza niż pełen temperamentu Francuz, ciskający talerzami po kuchni.

– Kochanie, jeśli to poprawi ci samopoczucie, mogę poprosić panią Candles, żeby od czasu od czasu rzuciła jakimś naczyniem.

– Nie trzeba – odparł, nachylając się w stronę męża – Będziemy zbyt zajęci, by usłyszeć.

 

***

Sześć miesięcy później Joshua Edward Styles w ramionach ojca wniesiony został do domu. Louis wjechał na wózku. Poród był trudny i zakończył się cesarskim cięciem, ale rozpierała go tak wielka duma, że nie zwracał uwagi na drobne niedogodności.

– Podobny do ojca, prawda? –  spytał panią Candles.

– Bardzo, proszę pana – odparła kobieta, uśmiechając się na widok maleństwa – Wykapany ojciec. Nawet oczy ma zielone.

 Gdy Louis był już w łóżku, a Joshua zasnął, Harry ponownie wziął dziecko na ręce.

– Nie powinieneś się przemęczać – szepnął, siadając na krześle.

– Naprawdę? – spytała  omega z przekorą w głosie – Czy po prostu lubisz trzymać w ramionach swojego syna?

– Jedno i drugie – delikatnie dotknął drobnego policzka – Boże, to istny cud.

– Tak – Louis, krzywiąc się lekko z bólu, wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń męża –  Kocham cię, najdroższy. Dziękuję, że byłeś przy mnie.

– Jest mój – brunet  pogładził go po włosach – Tak jak ty.

– Nie żałujesz, że mnie poślubiłeś?

– Żałuję, że tak późno cię znalazłem – odparł poważnie. Czule spojrzał na jego zmęczoną twarz –  Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, prawda? Musiałem najpierw nauczyć się, co znaczy miłość i jak ją wyrazić. Zrozumiałem, że najważniejsze są uczucia i potrzeby drugiej osoby – podniósł wzrok – Gibran napisał, że jeżeli jesteś wart miłości, to ona zmieni twe postępowanie. Czy wierzysz, że się zmieniłem?

– Wierzę – przyznał Louis – Choć czekałem tak długo.

– Kocham cię – powiedział stanowczo Harry – Do szaleństwa. Po wariacku. Nie wiem, kiedy to się stało, ale pamiętam chwilę, w której zrozumiałem to uczucie. Gdy wróciłem z Chicago i spotkaliśmy się na lotnisku, patrzyłeś na mnie jak zbity pies, a ja żałowałem każdego słowa. Tęskniłem i nie potrafiłem tego wyrazić. Gdy obejrzeliśmy dom i wróciliśmy do mojego mieszkania, mówiłem rzeczy, jakich nigdy nikomu bym nie powiedział. Potem kochaliśmy się, i zrozumiałem, że jesteś całym moim światem.

Wspomnienia wywołały rumieniec na bladych policzkach omegi.

 – Ja to wiedziałem od początku, panie Styles. Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim, nawet gdy nie znałem twego prawdziwego nazwiska.

– Może życie okazałoby się mniej skomplikowane, gdybym naprawdę był mechanikiem.

– Może. Ale to nie ma najmniejszego wpływu na moją miłość – dotknął buzi śpiącego syna – I jego także.

Harry dwukrotnie przełknął ślinę, nim mógł odpowiedzieć. Proste wyznanie miłości było dla niego czymś nowym. Uśmiechnął się.

– Chyba dobrze zrobiłem, przekazując zarządowi część uprawnień do podejmowania decyzji? Wszystko teraz będzie o wiele prostsze. To znaczy od czasu do czasu wyjadę, ale większość wieczorów i weekendy zamierzam spędzać w domu.

– Haz!

– Zaskoczony? Mówiłem, że cię kocham. Nie byłbym odpowiednim mężem i ojcem, gdybym wciąż podróżował.

– A korporacja?

– Nieważne –  odparł krótko. Podniósł jego dłoń do ust i pocałował – Ty jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

– Będziemy jeździć na pikniki – szepnął Louis – Urządzać przyjęcia urodzinowe dla naszego syna...

– Oraz jego sióstr i braci – dodał Harry z błyskiem w  oku – Jest tylko jeden warunek.

– Tak?

– Czy możesz poprosić panią Candles, żeby nie przyrządzała juz więcej zapiekanki z kurczaka?

– Przecież to twoje ulubione danie!

– Tak, ale jadłem je co wieczór przez dwa tygodnie – wycedził przez zęby.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem.

 – Uratuję cię. Już nigdy nie dostaniesz zapiekanki z kurczaka.

– Świetnie.

– Mięso z drobiu zastąpimy wołowiną.

Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz w tej chwili Joshua poruszył się i otworzył oczy. Para szczęśliwych rodziców pochyliła głowę nad swym maleńkim synkiem.


End file.
